Dxd: Codex Of The Universe
by flameclawsxx
Summary: Tomas is your average, everyday, human, or, he was until he was Rob'd and tossed into another universe with the horribly broken 'The Gamer' ability and placed into the body of a child! now, stuck in another universe, as a child, living in a junkyard, with really op abilities, Tomas must find a way to survive the plot, and get some plot if you know what i'm saying.(Si Oc)(Gamer Fic)
1. Chapter 1: Game Start

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

***Ping***

'who's sending a text this early?'

I open my eyes and sit up.

"…"

'this isn't my fucking room!'

**Greetings Gamer**

A blue textbox is floating in front of my eyes.

"…"

"I've been fucking R.O.B.'d haven't I?"

**For making a correct assumption you have gained +1 intelligence.**

I let out a sigh and shake my head taking a quick look at my surroundings.

I am in the middle of some sort of junk yard, on all sides but one are massive mountains of scrap, crushed cars, rubble, rubber, plastic, and other trash.

**Welcome to the world of Dxd! **

'Dxd? The hentai anime?'

**With Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, correct!**

I just let out another sigh and stand up.

'where am I now?'

**You are currently located the town of Kuoh, in a junkyard along the outskirts, this space has been warded and blocked off from normal human perception, this is your workshop, do what you will here.**

'Time?'

**Before canon, but just how much? You will just have to figure that out yourself, but, you have been de-aged so you will be around the same age as the 'main cast'**

**Now, go out and get stronger to survive the chaotic events that are seemingly attracted to this town.**

'…'

I just walk down the path without saying a word, find a small trailer home, then walk inside and shut the door behind me where I take a seat at the kitchen table.

'you gamey bastards are lucky I am an otaku who has dreamed about this shit for eons, otherwise I would spend a good week or so sulking.'

'status'

**Name: Tomas Jones**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 1: 0.0% **

**125/125 Hp**  
**125/125 Sp**  
**130/130 Mp**

**HPR: 1.2 Every 60 Seconds**  
**SPR: 1.2 Every 60 Seconds**  
**MPR: 1.3 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 5**  
**Dexterity: 5**  
**Vitality: 5**  
**Intelligence: 6**  
**Wisdom: 5**  
**Luck: 5**

**Points: 30**

'what is 'Sp'?'

**Sp stands for stamina points, it is expended when you want to use 'special attacks' that don't involve magic in any way, for example, an iaijitsu strike with a sword.**

**Sp is increased by 5 for every 1 point of Vitality you gain, and the Spr rate is increased for every 40 points of vitality you gain. (By 1 percent per minute until you get a skill that lowers the regen time) **

'titles?'

**Titles:**

**The Gamer:**  
**does nothing**

'skills.'

**Skills:**

**Passive:**

**Gamer's Mind: (Passive) (Level MAX) Allows you to be calm in the most dire situations and gain Immunity to psychological effects.**

**Gamer's Body: (Passive) (Level MAX) sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and removes all Status Effects, please note, this isn't your TRADITIONAL gamer's body... you still feel pain, bleed, and can be disARMed... pun fully intended... but your arms will grow back, or re-attach if you manage to pick it up and place it back on the wound, when you regenerate hp.**

**Active:**

**None**

'quests?'

**Quests:**

**None**

'inventory.'

**Inventory:**

**Item Roulette Tokens x3**

**Skill Roulette Tokens x3**

I repeatedly tap on the tokens.

**Item Roulette Token: (Rare) x3**  
**morphs into a random item when activated.**

**Would you like to activate one? **_**[Yes/No]**_

I tap 'yes'

**You have gained a crowbar**

**Crowbar: (Common) x1**  
**Allows you to pry open certain objects and can be used as a make-shift weapon when needed.**  
**Requires 15 Str to use affectively in combat.**

I continue onto the next token.

**You have gained a light sword**

**Light Sword: (Uncommon) x1**  
**A mass-produced exorcizing utensil used by any self-respecting exorcist from here to Canada, the fact that it uses light as its main blade means that it is really light (Huehue) allowing even a child to swing it easily, not that they should though! sadly, however, because of its weight, most can't really put much of their strength behind it.**

**Deals 50+¼ of Str per successful attack.**  
**Deals x3 damage to unholy creatures.**  
**Inflicts 'Least Light Poisoning' to unholy creatures when they are successfully cut.**  
**Least Light Poisoning: Target takes 1 damage per second for the next 30 seconds. (Stacks up to 3 times)**

'NICE!'

I take a brief pause.

'…'

'child?'

I hop up and sprint into the small bathroom.

"FUCK!"

I stare into the mirror at a short pre-teen with black hair and blue eyes, he doesn't even look over TWELVE!

I let out a really long sigh. 'oh well, at least once I go through that hell known as puberty, I'll be hot as shit~.'

I examine my pale face some more.

'hmm I'm pretty cute... damn son- no! Snap out of it! I have random skills and items to gain!'

I tap on the last item token and tap 'yes.'

**You have gained a Materials Package.**

**Materials Package: Steel Plates (Uncommon) x1**  
**Contains 500 thin plates made of steel. **

**Would you like to unbox this item? **_**[Yes/No]**_

I tap no.

'and now for skills... this will singlehandedly decide if I am going to be op as hell, or just a weak boi for a month or two...'

**You have rolled a common skill: Manabolt**

**Manabolt:** **(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 100 Mp) (Common)**  
**Allows you to project your magical energy into a weak attack that deals (5+½ Int) damage**

**You have rolled a legendary skill: Runic Magic: (A/n I actually rolled this using wheel decide, this was a 1/63 chance and I somehow got it on the one thing that matters.)**

I choke slightly as I abruptly swallow.

'u-uh, system... how are tiers like 'legendary' calculated?'

**Items and skills are split into 6 groups,**

**Common - Uncommon - Rare - Epic - Exotic - Legendary**

**Common skills and items are thing that you can nonchalantly find or figure out, much like buying a knife from a store, or figuring out how to swing something REALLY REALLY hard, or, in your case, project mana into a bullet that currently deals less damage than your normal punch!**

**Uncommon items are, basically the same thing! But for 'magical items', such as mass-produced magic weapons, like a light gun or light sword, simple spells that ACTUALLY deal damage or has a separate affect besides dealing damage, some examples of spells in this category would be Firebolt, Acid Arrow, Spark, and some minor resistance spells.**

**Rare items and skills are a bit 'rarer', Rare items tend to be things such as 'phoenix tears' or lesser magic swords that have their own affects, like the blade catching on fire because it was enchanted to do so instead of the blade burning things BECAUSE it was made of fire, basically, anything that is created by someone with Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith is at least a 'Rare' item, Spells on the other hand just get more and more powerful, Explosive Fireballs, Lightning Bolts, and Petty Heal, the weakest healing spell.**

**Epic items are a bit harder to come by, really weak sacred gears such as a 'Twice Critical' would be in this category, considering you need to actually TEAR IT OUT OF SOMEBODY, killing them.**  
**Magics or skills in this list are things like Touki, barrier spells, and Senjutsu.**

**Exotic items take the form of some of the weaker 'one of a kind swords', or most sacred gears stronger than Twilight Healing, Spells in this category are much more powerful than normal spells, an example would be 'Explosion Magic' when compared to 'Fire Magic'**

**Legendary items are powerful one of a kind artifacts like Durendal****, Ascalon, a Longinus sacred gear that the user was foolish enough to allow it to be torn out of them, on the skill side however, are special things like devil 'clan traits', one of a kind magical abilities, lost magics and other powerful abilities limited to a single person or a small group of people.**

I slowly nod and look at my new skill.

**Runic Magic:**** (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Dependent) (Legendary)**  
**Runic magic, known as 'the code of the universe' to some who still remember it, is a long-lost magic that allows you to 'bend the rules' slightly on anything you cast it at, simple uses of Runic Magic allow you to turn metal red-hot with but a single word, cause a tree or animal to grow faster, animate an army of constructs to take over the world, it is truly up to you.**

I silently tap on the last token:

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Fireball**

**Fireball: ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2500 Mp) (Rare)**  
**Unleash a small speck of fire that expands rapidly on contact with a solid object.**  
**Deals 800+(Int+1400%)**  
**Blast Radius: 5 Foot Diameter**

I let out a content sigh. 'items can be replaced, the starter skills would have been a bit harder, but I REALLY lucked out here... a lost magic on DAY ONE of being a 'the gamer'… too bad I am still level one and my mana capacity is garbage... so I probably won't even be able to use it.'

I walk outside and raise my hand.

"Id: Create"

Nothing happens.

"…"

I pulse my mana through my hand.

"Id: Create?"

Still nothing happens.

"Hrm..."

**You require 20 Intelligence to create this skill.**

'tch, fine, take it you filthy vultures, actually leveling beyond the first level will help me more than those fourteen points ever will.'

**By making a good decision, you have gained +2 Wisdom**

**You have gained a skill:**

**Create/Destroy Id: ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 100 Mp) (Legendary)**  
**Allows you to create a separate space with soulless enemies to slaughter to fuel your endless lust for power.**  
**Current Instant Dungeons Available: **  
**Empty: (Lv 0)**  
**Zombie: (Lv 5)**

"…"

'level... five? I should be able to take it, right?'

I pull out my light sword.

'two kids gonna die tonight!'

* * *

I appear in the world of my instant dungeon to find... it is the exact fucking same as the outside worlds... but I guess there are a couple of shambling brain-eaters now, so that's different.

I look out my window and count twenty- no, twenty-one zombies shambling around in my front yard.

**Zombie Level 5 **  
**562/562 Hp**  
**375/375 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 15**  
**Dex 5**  
**Vit 25**  
**Int 0**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

'these look... surprisingly easy to kill... probably because of my rare weapon...'

I crouch and slowly open my door.

***Creeeeeeaaak***

Two of the zombies turn their heads to look at the now open door, I had to fling myself to the side to avoid detection.

"Guuuuuuhhhh" one of the zombies moans as they both slowly walk forwards towards the open door.

I turn the light sword on and wait.

"Grrr" the second growls as the first walks through the doorway-

***Schlick***

**Critical hit (x2 damage)**

Only to have one of its arms cleaved off by a blade of light.

"Graaaa!" It moans as it swings its second arm towards me, only for it to fall off as I swing the blade at the other arm.

**Zombie Level 5 #1 **  
**101/562 Hp**  
**375/375 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Light Poisoning (2) 29**

I quickly kill it with a final attack that stabs it through the chest as the second zombie doubles its dexterity stat and SPRINTS at me.

'ohfuckohfuck'

**You have leveled up x2**

**Your Hp/Sp/Mp has been refilled.**

I slash at it as it gets closer and backpedal into the trailer, it follows shortly behind and swings one of its arms at me and slams its fist into a cupboard as I move out of the way, showing signs of quite a bit of damage as it tugs its hand back.

I slash it across the leg, fully severing it from its body.

**Vital Strike (*1.5 Damage)**

It tries to fall towards me, but I hold out a hand and unleash 3 mana bolts into its chest, causing it to fall backwards.

**Zombie Level 5 #1 **  
**120/562 Hp**  
**300/375 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Light Poisoning (2) 25**

I stab it through the chest as it tries to sit up, killing this one like the last.

**Through Strenuous Action, (for how low your stats are) Your Strength and Vitality Have Increased By 1**

**Manabolt Has Leveled Up x2**

I let out a sigh. 'mental note: they can sprint at you by expending their stamina...'

**You have leveled up x2**

**You Have Gained 500 Yen**

'status.'

**Name: Tomas Jones**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 5: 0.0% **

**530/530 Hp**  
**530/530 Sp**  
**600/600 Mp**

**HPR: 5.3 Every 60 Seconds**  
**SPR: 5.3 Every 60 Seconds**  
**MPR: 6.0 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 6**  
**Dexterity: 5**  
**Vitality: 6**  
**Intelligence: 20**  
**Wisdom: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

**Points: 35**

I briefly take a peek out the blinds to see about 5 more zombies making their way towards my open door.

'im going to hard pass on that one...'

"Id: Destroy"

**Create/Destroy Id Has Leveled Up.**

The slightly darker and less colorful world shatters around me taking the zombies with it, fixing the broken cabinet and closing the door like I never foolishly opened it in the first place.

I decide to lay down on the couch for a bit.

'what did leveling up change?'

**Create/Destroy Id: (Active) (Level 2: 0.0%) (Cost: 95 Mp) (Legendary)**  
**Allows you to create a separate space with soulless enemies to slaughter to fuel your endless lust for power.**  
**Current Instant Dungeons Available: **  
**Empty: (Lv 0)**  
**Zombie: (Lv 5)**

'nothing! It just costs slightly less now, same with manabolt, but it changed to ninety mana instead of ninety-five'

I glance up to the box tv and lay down, grabbing the remote from the small table in front of me.

***Click***

Then, I realize a huge glaring flaw in my general existence.

"…"

"I don't speak Japanese..."

* * *

I'm back in the zombie ID, hiding under the trailer I call my home.

"Hmmm..."

I point a finger towards one of the zombies on the outskirts of the small horde slowly meandering past my home.

A small blue orb arcs from my finger and hits the side of its head, causing it stumble slightly and slowly turn and walk in my direction, it isn't sprinting, so it hasn't seen me yet, and the attack was quiet enough that it also isn't bringing any extra zombies with it.

It bumps into the side of the trailer and slowly lowers onto its hands and knees.

***Schlick***

I stab it in between the eyes.

**Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

Then I abruptly and messily rip the light blade out of the side of its head, killing it.

**You have leveled up**

I continue this process twenty-four more times, to the point that the entire horde was wiped out.

**You have leveled up x8**

**Name: Tomas Jones**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 13: 87.5%**

**1330/1330 Hp**  
**1330/1330 Sp**  
**1400/1400 Mp**

**HPR: 13.3 Every 60 Seconds**  
**SPR: 13.3 Every 60 Seconds**  
**MPR: 14.0 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 6**  
**Dexterity: 5**  
**Vitality: 6**  
**Intelligence: 20**  
**Wisdom: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

**Points: 75**

**A Mini Boss has been summoned**

"…"

I watch as a tall armor-wearing figure walks into the clearing, dragging a large zweihander in a single hand behind him.

**Griffard Level 15 **

**1725/1725 Hp**  
**900/900 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 20**  
**Dex 30**  
**Vit 30**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 0**

"Id: Escape" I whisper.

**You cannot escape while a boss or mini-boss are alive.**

"…"

'then let's just kill it in a single attack, shall we?'

I put every single free point I have into intelligence.

**You have gained a skill by raising your Int above 50:**

**Mana Novice: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum mana capacity is increased by 50% and all spells you cast are 20% more powerful.**

I smirk lightly.

**Name: Tomas Jones**  
**Level 13**

**1330/1330 Hp**  
**1330/1330 Sp**  
**2662/2662 Mp**

**Strength: 6**  
**Dexterity: 5**  
**Vitality: 6**  
**Intelligence: 95**  
**Wisdom: 7**  
**Luck: 5**

I point a single finger towards the armored knight and create a small bead of fire on the tip of my finger.

'as a smol loli pyromaniac would say, 'EXPLOOOOOSION!'.'

The bead launches at the knight and its head suddenly snaps around, but it is too late as the bead touches the ground in front of it.

***BOOOOOM***

The ground rumbles slightly as the marble expands and consumes the area in a bath of fire.

The large ball of fire disappears revealing nothing left behind in the large molten crater it made.

**You have leveled up.**

**Fireball Has Leveled Up**

"Id: Destroy!"

**Create/Destroy Id Has Leveled Up.**

The world shatters and I find myself under my small trailer home.

"…"

**You have gained: 11250 Yen, 7 Zombie Teeth, 1 Zombie Flesh**

'gross...'

I dust myself off and go out into the open, raising my int up to a nice even one hundred.

'I'm unbalanced as hell... so if I can't one-shot it or it gets the jump on me, IM FUCKED.'

**You have gained a skill by raising your Int above 100:**

**Mana Apprentice: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum mana capacity is increased by an Additional 50% and all spells you cast are an extra 20% more powerful. (Stacks with Mana Novice)**

'well, I have nearly four-thousand mana, let's see if I can use my runic magic.'

I hold out my hand and activate it.

Three symbols appear in front of me and fly towards a crushed car cube I transported with my inventory.

They hit the cube and white ring appears around the middle with the three symbols over and over again.

Nothing seems to happen.

"Uhhh?"

I touch it with a piece of paper causing the part that touched the block to blacken and char slightly.

'it worked...'

Those three symbols were the letters for 'Hot', and they did exactly what the word implies, they made that block pretty freaking hot.

I wave my hand, dispelling the runes.

'how can I make this work... better?'

I glance to the side to see that my mana is basically at zero.

'Questions for tomorrow'

* * *

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

I quickly sit up and sneak my way outside.

**A Quest Has Been Received:**

**Path to Badassery 1:**

**Summary: You have been awakened in the middle of the night, apparently something has entered your domain, or, that's what the system tells you at least. Survive.**

**Objectives:**  
**Survive/Escape [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**? [ ]**

**? [ ]**

**Rewards: 4000 Exp, 12000 Yen, Firebolt Skill book.**

**Bonus rewards: **  
**?, ? **  
**?**

I quickly scan my surroundings, the slowly rising sun at least having a little worth.

"Keheheh, a little human, how gross... hmm... he smells a little sweet~"

I slowly turn my head.

**Stray Devil Level 25**

**6500/6500 Hp**  
**3000/3000 Sp**  
**2600/2600 Mp**

**Str 80+50% (120)**  
**Dex 30**  
**Vit 100+50% (150)**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 20**  
**Luc 10**

Standing behind me is a large... man? If you could even call him that anymore, his arms are replaced by scorpion claws and his lower half is the body of some sort of giant... rat? But the tail has a spiky ball near the end probably for bludgeoning.

He reaches out to snip me with his arms.

I point my finger at him and unleash a fireball point-blank

"YRAAAAGH-" he shrieks in agony as it leans back covering his torso.

**Stray Devil Level 25**

**3280/6500 Hp**  
**3000/3000 Sp**  
**2600/2600 Mp**

"Pleb." I scoff as I raise my hand above my head.

"Id Create: Empty."

I disappear.

* * *

After waiting 30 minutes and gaining two new skills, I think now would be a good time to appear back in the real world.

I crawl under my trailer and examine my new skills.

**Suppress Magical Power: (Active) (Level 7: 63.1%) (Cost: None) ****(Common)**  
**Allows you to appear as if your magical power is locked, but it does nothing to hide just how adept you "could be" (Are) at magic.**

**Meditation: (Passive/Active) (Level 10: 14.5%) (Cost: None) ****(Common)**  
**Allows you to regain mana at a quickened pace, increasing your Mpr by 190% when this skill is active and 19% when it isn't**

'let's do this...'

I appear back in the 'mortal realm'

"THERE YOU ARE- GAAAAAAH-"

I immediately roast the scorpion as I re-appear before he can charge towards me.

I point my hands towards the smoke cloud, my fingers mimicking a pistol.

"Bang."

I unleash magical orb after magical orb from my fingertips until I run out of mana

The smoke clears revealing a roasted scorpion with several 'bullet' holes in his body.

**You have leveled up x3**

**A Quest Has Been Completed: **

**Path to Badassery 1:**

**Objectives:**  
**Survive/Escape [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Kill The Stray Devil [x]**

**Don't Take Even A Single Point Of Damage [x]**

**Rewards: 4000 Exp, 12000 Yen, Firebolt Skill book.**

**Bonus rewards: **  
**3000 Exp, Lesser Exorcist Title. **  
**+5 In all Stats, 2 ****Item Roulette Tokens, 2 Skill Roulette Tokens.**

**You have leveled up x2**

**Lesser Exorcist:**  
**Deal an addition 5% Damage to any unholy creatures, take 10% less damage from unholy creatures.**

**Firebolt:** **(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 800 Mp) (Uncommon)**  
**Create a small sphere of fire to attack foes.**  
**Deals 100+(Int+400%) to a single foe.**

**You have gained: 10000 Yen, 3 Vials of Corrupted Devil Blood, Shattered Pawn Piece.**

**Shattered Pawn Piece: (Uncommon) (x1)**  
**A shard of a red chess piece, too fractured to be functional, but it still has some demonic power left in it.**

**Corrupted Devil Blood: (Uncommon) (x3)**  
**When injected or consumed, grants the wielder a 15% increase to all physical stats, but at a cost, there is a 25% chance the consumer will be horribly mutated and have their mind twisted to that of a beast.**  
**(The secondary affects are canceled out by Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body)**

"…"

"Neat."

I quickly activate my four roulette tokens as I walk back inside.

**You have gained a Pistol:**

**Pistol: (Common) (x1)**  
**Just your every day, average pistol, you only have 12 bullets though...**  
**Deals 75 Damage per successful hit.**

**You have gained 'Blitzkrieg':**

**Blitzkrieg: (Rare) (x1)**  
**A magical longsword that is coated in electricity when in use.**  
**Requires 40 Str in order to be used properly in combat.**

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Petty Heal**

**Petty Heal ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1000 Mp every 10 seconds) (Rare)**  
**the worst healing spell available.**  
**Heals 5+(1/10 Int) every second.**

**You have rolled an Uncommon skill: Fortify Strength**

**Fortify Strength ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1000 Mp every Minute) (Uncommon)**  
**Allows you to target yourself or an ally to briefly make them stronger.**  
**Increases Strength by 5% while cast**

"meh." I shrug as I grab my light sword from my inventory.

'hmm... I kind of wanted to do some runic magic, but I think I might just go grind a few more levels in the zombie Id...'

**Would you like to alter the light sword with your Runic Magic?**_** [Yes/No]**_

'…'

"Yes?"

**Light Sword: (Uncommon) x1**

**Deals 50+¼ of Str per successful attack.**  
**Deals x3 damage to unholy creatures.**  
**Inflicts 'Least Light Poisoning' to unholy creatures when they are successfully cut.**  
**Least Light Poisoning: Target takes 1 damage per second for the next 30 seconds. (Stacks up to 3 times)**

The description of the sword is mostly the same, but the effects of the weapon grow a bright orange.

**What would you like to change?**

I shift around the wording slightly on some of the effects.

**Light Sword (Augmented): (Rare) x1**

**Deals 50+Str per successful attack.**  
**Deals 3 and ¼ times the damage to unholy creatures.**  
**Inflicts 'Least Light Poisoning' to unholy creatures when they are successfully cut.**  
**Least Light Poisoning: Target takes 30 damage per second for the next 3 second. (Stacks up to 1 time)**

I feel the sword get slightly heavier and the blade glows much brighter than before as several white runes appear around the hilt that sink into the handle and seemingly coil around it, then they fade to a dull grey, changing to look as if it was simply painted on the handle.

I wipe my brow. 'alright, I can add simple words like 'and' or 'the', but changing the wording from one 'segment' to another is really tiring, like when I removed the one-fourth strength and added it as additional damage to unholy creatures.'

I glance to my bars to see that my mana is at a low eight-hundred.

**Runic Magic Has Leveled Up x4**

'dear god runic magic is so fucking op! Like, can I shift effects between items, like make my new sword- that I can't use- deal x3 damage to devils? Or maybe even change SKILLS?!'

**Runic Magic's level is not high enough to shift abilities between items.**

**Runic Magic's level is not high enough to change skills.**

'it says 'not high enough' so it means that it CAN do these things...'

"heheheh!" I chuckle. "AHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

The zombie lunges for me, but I take a step back and slash it through the chest, causing one of its arms to fall limply to the side as I sever whatever muscle assisted in its movement, then I turn and slash through the leg of a second zombie and watch as they wither rapidly, then I nick each of them once more and turn my attention to a third zombie, ignoring the two quickly dying zombies that quickly wither to dust after three seconds pass.

With my offhand I shoot a small blue bullet of mana through its chest, the attack only briefly staggering it allowing me to cut it in half with my next attack.

**Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

'I stopped getting exp from these things the last time I leveled up, kind of a shame to be honest...'

**A Mini Boss has been summoned**

**Griffard Level 15-**

I silently vaporize him with two firebolts as he takes a step towards me, the first punching a hole through his torso and the second destroying his head.

'like, even that guy only filled up my exp about one-fourth of the way to next level.'

**You have leveled up x1**

That was my fourth time killing him, so that means that I killed over one hundred normal zombies.

**A Boss has been summoned.**

"…"

***THUMP***

I bounce slightly as something heavy hits the ground

***THUMP***

I turn around to see a MASSIVE zombie slowly walking towards me.

**Zombie Giant Level 25 **

**5000/5000 Hp**  
**1500/1500 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 80**  
**Dex 35**  
**Vit 50**  
**Int 0**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

It stomps once, shattering the ground around it and transforming it into rubble and sharp spikes.

"…"

I wordlessly detonate its chest with two fireballs.

"The stray devil was stronger..." I frown.

**Level up x1**

"Id: Destroy."

I let out a sigh. "That was kind of disappointing."

**You have gained: 65000 Yen, ****42 zombie teeth, 28 zombie flesh, 1 Lesser Mana Potion.**

'the first two are gross, but the last thing...'

**Lesser Mana Potion (Uncommon) (x1)**  
**A small vial of blue liquid that is known to restore mana... and besides! It tastes like blueberry!**  
**Recovers 300 Mp when consumed.**

"Hm." I hum as I tilt my head. "Decent... I guess."

"and now, to continue my nap!"

* * *

For the first time since appearing in this world, I am leaving my sanctuary, with a Japanese to English dictionary safely under my arm, entirely memorized with my one-hundred intelligence, I skip down the street with a smile on my face.

About two miles back I picked up a tail, it seems to be the small kitten of the Occult Research Club... looking... literally no different from canon.

I take a pitstop at a gas station and purchase a couple sodas, juice boxes, and just other snack food in general.

'you know... I could just be a midget like her...'

'pfft- NAAAH.'

I slip into a crowd and walk down an alleyway, in a different direction away from where I was originally walking.

'and I'm home free~'

* * *

**Would you like to finalize the changes to 'Corrupted Devil Blood'? **_**[Yes/No]**_

I tap 'yes'

**Corrupted Devil Blood (Altered): (Uncommon) (x3)**  
**When injected or consumed, grants the wielder a 25% increase to all physical stats, but at a cost, there is a 15% chance the consumer will be horribly mutated and have their mind twisted to that of a beast.**  
**(The secondary affects are canceled out by Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body)**

I simply just swapped the 15% increase with the 25% chance to go mad and mutate.

'still an 'uncommon' even with the increase?'

**Runic Magic Has Leveled Up.**

I pick up a pipe next.

**Steel Pipe: (Common) (x1)**  
**Just your average Steel Pipe, easy to find, hard to bend, can be used as a bludgeoning weapon when needed as well.**

I swap 'hard' and 'easy'

The pipe bends under my hands as if it was made of rubber.

I swap the words back, and now I have a metal 'U'.

"Huh... cool..."

I look to a couple new items on my table, I got it after purging through the zombie instant dungeon twice more.

**Lesser Health Potion: x1**  
**A small vial of Red liquid that is known to heal wounds... and besides! It tastes like Cherry!**  
**Recovers 300 Hp when consumed.**

**Lesser Stamina Potion: x1**  
**A small vial of Green liquid that is known to cure exhaustion... and besides! It tastes like watermelon!**  
**Recovers 300 Sp when consumed.**

**Drain Vitality Skillbook (Uncommon)**  
**Instantly teaches whoever reads this book the spell 'Drain Vitality'**

**Lich's Phylactery x1 (Exotic)**  
**Shatter within Zombie Id to slay all zombies and summon the Secret Boss, a Lich.**  
**Recommended Level 30+**

I learn 'Drain Vitality' and place my new potions in my inventory

**Drain Vitality (****Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1000 Mp every Second) (Uncommon)**  
**A necrotic spell that targets touched living creatures and drains their life force.**  
**Deals 25+(Int+200%) damage per second, and you heal that amount.**

I scoop up my items and put them in my inventory.

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

"…"

'four times?'

'…'

'FUCK! It's the Gremory group, isn't it?! I knew someone would come to 'kill' that stray devil.'

I let out a quiet sigh and grab a juice box from the fridge.

'how do I deal with this...'

* * *

**Hiya! This is just something I was working on at the side as I was watching through dxd (Finally) so, what do you think?**

**Should I continue this in the place of monsterhuntsman? Because I have like 0 ideas ready for that one besides like, half a chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: Igris

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

'hmm... the question is, 'do I want to become a devil?'…' I ask myself as I look to the ceiling.

"mmm Nah."

"Id Create: Empty."

* * *

After spending a good 12 hours inside the empty Id, grinding skills, I finally decide to leave.

I look around my house, noticing that some of my stuff is move around, but more or less put back in the same place... though, I am missing like three juice boxes and an ice cream sandwich.

"…"

"Those bastards didn't even close the fucking front door!?"

'alright, I'm a little miffed now... what assholes...'

I shake my head. 'might as well level up something else then...'

"Id: Create"

"Id: Destroy"

"Id: Create"

"Id: Destroy-

* * *

**Create/Destroy Id: (Active) (Level 10: 0.0%) (Cost: 55 Mp) (Legendary)**  
**Allows you to create a separate space with soulless enemies to slaughter to fuel your endless lust for power.**  
**Current Instant Dungeons Available: **  
**Empty: (Lv 0)**  
**Zombie: (Lv 5)**  
**Orc: (Lv 25)**

I smirk widely. "Time to level up like seventy times~"

I look down at my 'new and improved' light sword that I made for this exact occasion

**'Light' Sword (Augmented): (Epic) x1**  
**A mass-produced exorcizing utensil used by any self-respecting exorcist from here to Canada, it was augmented by Tomas Jones and twisted into something... wicked...**  
**Deals 1+Str per successful attack.**  
**Deals 3 and ¼ times the damage to creatures.**  
**Inflicts 'Least Light Poisoning' to creatures when they are successfully cut.**  
**Least Light Poisoning: Target takes 50 unholy damage per second for the next 30 second. (Stacks up to 3 times)**  
**unholy**

The blade is now a sickly blackish-red and instead of a sharp edge, black flames just ripple up and down the center.

'I couldn't really find a place to put that second 'unholy', so I just stuck it at the end, and sadly, it seems I am reaching a 'threshold', the system blatantly told me that I couldn't actually make it stronger than this, maybe the 'augmentation threshold' will increase with higher-rarity items... the only flaw of this blade, if you could even call it that anymore, is that it does SHIT melee damage, every single bit of murderdeath comes from that light poisoning debuff, it deals upwards of forty-five HUNDRED damage if I even scratch them three times.'

"Id Create: Orc"

* * *

I blink several times as I examine my surroundings, because instead of the normal junkyard I have become accustomed to slaying undead in, I am standing on a large green hill overlooking a shoddy looking outpost about four hundred feet below, it has several watchtowers made of logs, and an outer wall made of logs chopped in half and smashed into the ground, the walls seem to be protecting a load of tents, and I can see an extremely large one near the center of the camp.

"this is... new..."

I look behind me towards a large forest.

We seem to be in a valley of some sort, large mountains on all sides about two or so miles away.

"A little... big..."

I sneak off into the forest.

'hmm... I won't be able to just blatantly attack the camp... I saw a couple guards keeping watch... and I can barely take on a single level twenty-five, not to mention an entire camp... and besides, killing a single one of them leaves me spent, at max I might be able to kill three if I get them to group up closely.'

'besides, I saw those stats from even up here...'

**Orc Berzerker Level 25 **

**5000/5000 Hp **  
**1500/1500 Sp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 60**  
**Dex 30**  
**Vit 50**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

'Every. Single. Orc. In that camp... is equal to OR BETTER than the last Id's boss...'

I let out a quiet sigh. 'maybe I can use the environment to my advantage... there is that one thing with Runic Magic I have been meaning to try out.'

I walk up to a small tree, about twenty feet tall, and place my hand on it.

"Animate."

It shudders, its branches shifting and moving unnaturally, sliding down the sides of the tree to where they are grouped up, then they weave together into some sort of monstrous arms, then its roots shoot from the ground and slowly lifts the trunk from the ground, where it falls forwards slightly and uses its arms to balance itself.

A large jagged crack appears in the trunk, and two red lights appear just above it with black dots in the center of each, the black dots move from me, to the forest, then back to me.

"KREEEE!" It raises its hand and tries squish me but I cast another rune magic spell.

"Bind."

**Runic Magic Has Leveled Up**

It freezes and its eyes turn blue with white pupils, then a ring of runes appears just below its jaw and around its arms.

**Lesser Treant Level 15 (Bound) **

**1725/1725 Hp**  
**900/900 Sp**  
**875/875 Mp**

**Str 20**  
**Dex 10**  
**Vit 30**  
**Int 25**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 0**

It pulls its hand back and gently places it back on the ground and stares at me.

'and now... my mana is basically empty.' I mentally sigh as I look up at the tree.

'alright, I guess this is indeed a plan... should I spend my spare stat points to increase my wisdom so my mana regeneration multiplies by six?'

"Stay there for a bit, I'm going to turn this forest into an army, ill call on you when needed."

'hm... the mana regen would be totally worth it considering I am a caster now...'

I put my points into Wisdom.

**By increasing your Wisdom to 20, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**By Increasing your Wisdom to 40, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**By Increasing your Wisdom to 50, you have gained a skill:**

**By Increasing your Wisdom to 60, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**The time it takes to regenerate Mana has been cut in half (60 seconds to 30 seconds)**

**Name: Thomas Jones**  
**Title: Lesser Exorcist**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 24: 75.0% **

**2455/2455 Hp**  
**2455/2455 Sp**  
**5850/5850 Mp**

**HPR: 24.5 Every 60 Seconds**  
**SPR: 24.5 Every 60 Seconds**  
**MPR: 304.2 Every 30 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 11**  
**Dexterity: 10**  
**Vitality: 11**  
**Intelligence: 105**  
**Wisdom: 60**  
**Luck: 10**

**Points: 2**

'if my math is correct, I can go from zero mana to full in about two minutes if I meditate, and about nine and a half if I don't.'

I look to my body. 'annnd if I remember correctly, my stats can increase on their own, so why don't I grind the easy ones, and use points on the harder ones?'

And with that, I started a short training regime in between the time I animated trees.

* * *

I look to the nearly one-hundred trees in front of me, it took about fifteen hours to assemble this small army, and that was without using my meditation skill to speed up my mana regeneration, buuut I increased all of my physical stats up to thirty, so that has been a good time consumer, with my new strength and speed, I am feeling fairly confident about fighting at least a single orc in one-on-one melee combat... excluding the boss and mini-bosses of course...

I look down at the orc camp below.

"Atack." I command as I point to the camp below.

The trees rush past me, shrieking and causing the ground to shake as their roots slam across the ground, pushing them forwards at a surprisingly fast pace.

I use my new strength and speed to leap up onto the shoulder of one of the taller trees.

A loud war horn is blown somewhere in the camp.

'this is going to be great.'

I point a finger ahead of us as Orcs start to rush out of the gate.

"Bang."

A small orb of fire flies from my hand and hits the gate where a MASSIVE explosion detonates, shattering the gate and sending a couple orcs flying, then a second blast soars into the camp and lights a couple tents ablaze.

'now I just let my mana regenerate.'

The orcs get to their feet and continue sprinting towards my army, shouting incoherently and frothing at the mouth.

The Treant in the front opens its mouth and spits a web of vines that slightly wrap around the first orc, his dex lowering by 10... for about three seconds before he snaps the vines in his mindless rage.

**Orc Berzerker Level 25 **

**4119/5000 Hp **  
**1000/1500 Sp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 60+50% 90**  
**Dex 30**  
**Vit 50+50% 75**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

'hmm... its health increased by about fifteen-hundred...'

He raises his axe and cuts a massive chunk out of the animated tree, only for the tree to rapidly heal around its axe and smash its wooden hand down on the orc warrior.

Orcs are kind of scary up close, they are like eight feet tall and have more muscle mass than most professional body builders.

I hop off the large treant's shoulder and leap down into the battlefield, lashing out and smashing the corrupt blade of my unholy light sword against the knee of the front-most orc three times before slashing at the next, then I leap back into the bramble and branches of my trees before they can react.

I watch as before my eyes, their legs start melting as if I pumped acid into their veins.

'this thing is op as hell...'

The first five or so orcs are utterly ripped to shreds as their weapons get stuck in the bodies on the treants, and it certainly didn't help that they were all slowly melting.

**You Have Leveled Up x3**

I unleash two more fireballs at a group of orcs that were blocking the gaping hole where the gate used to be.

Some of them turn to ash and disappear, while some hadn't previously been hit by a fireball and are just critically injured.

**You Have Leveled Up x2**

'hmm... that's what, like thirteen orcs total? And it seems like I have only lost about five treants...'

An orc that is at least ten feet tall steps out of a tent.

**Orc Battlemaster** **Level 35 **  
**13500/13500 Hp **  
**2250/2250 Sp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 80**  
**Dex 55**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

The orc blows into a horn, then several loud howls are heard in the distance behind him, then, bursting from a tent is a large green, fur-less hound that is about twice the size of a German shepherd and looks like it overdosed on steroids before snorting an entire bucket of cocain.

**Orc Hound Level 15 **

**1725/1725 Hp**  
**-/- Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 30**  
**Dex 20**  
**Vit 30**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 0**

I blast a fireball at the battlemaster and a second at a group of six.

**You have leveled up.**

* * *

The battle is going quite well all things considering... about half my treants have died, but I managed to beat three battlemasters, those battlemasters are actually the one who slaughtered most of them, easily dealing more than half of their health in a single hit, while my treants barely even scratched them.

"Id: Destroy"

I destroy the world- and by extension my entire group of remaining treants- because I really don't want to fight the boss that would be level forty-five if my math was correct and considering the previous Id.

I look in content at my new level of thirty-seven.

**You Have Gained: ****1,680,000 Yen, Orc Talisman x37, 6 Lesser Health Potions, 6 Lesser Mana Potions, 5 Lesser Stamina Potions, Berserker Axe x1, Hound Whistle x1.**

I freeze at the items I got.

**Berzerker Axe (Rare) (x1)**  
**Grants the wielder the ability to enter a rage increasing stats**  
**Requires 50 Str to use effectivly.**

**Hound Whistle (Epic) (x1)**  
**Summons an Allied Orc Hound to assist you in battle, each use of this item costs 500 mp, the hounds stick around for ten minutes before returning to where ever they came from.**

'I have... almost two million Yen... that's like twenty-thousand Us Dollars...'

* * *

I just finished brutally slaughtering a lich, it was a level thirty-five boss that I just triple-tapped with fireballs before it could do anything.

**You Have Leveled up**

**You Have Gained:**** 60000 Yen, 3 Lesser Health Potions, 3 Lesser Mana Potions, 3 Lesser Stamina Potions, Lich's Sword, Lich's Robes, Amulet Of Blasting, Magic Staff, and a Shadow Spear skillbook.**

**Lich's Sword: (Rare)**  
**a sword with an unholy enchantment, once wielded by a powerful lich.**  
**Deals 100+Str Damage per hit, plus an addition 70 Unholy Damage to living creatures, this unholy damage is multiplied by 4 against fallen angels and angels.**

**Lich's Cloak: (Rare) **  
**Increases Magic Regeneration by 10% and Maximum Mana by 10%**

**Amulet Of Blasting: (Epic)**  
**Any attacks spells that are Aoe deal an addition 30% damage and cost 10% less.**

**Magic Staff: (Epic)**  
**Allows you to store Mp in the staff to cast future spells**  
**Magic Capacity: (0/1500)**

**Shadow Spear Skillbook: (Exotic)**  
**Teaches you how to use the spell 'Shadow Spear'.**

'well... it seems I hit the motherload...'

I learn my new skill.

**Shadow Spear: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 Per Spear) (Exotic)**  
**Grants you the ability to use an extremely rare Necromancy spell that duplicates the effects of an angel's and fallen angel's light spear, but in reverse!**  
**Deals 200+(Int+400%) damage per stab, and inflicts 'Shadow Poisoning' onto living creatures.**  
**Deals x3 damage to Angels and Fallen.**

**Shadow poisoning: **  
**Target takes 10 damage per second for the next 60 seconds, Stacks up to 5 times.**

'…'

I smirk widely. 'this is op as hell'

"But now... i want some fucking noodles."

* * *

It's kind of cool how they let me actually purchase what I wanted.

I look at the large bowl of ramen in front of me.

I mean, it doesn't really help that I am being stalked by two opposing forces, the cat, and the loli fallen angel.

Koneko Toujou herself is being really obvious about it, blankly staring at the side of my head, only glancing away when I look over in her direction.

Mittelt on the other hand is actually trying, she has the menu up and everything, looking like she is going to order something but is watching me from the corner of her eye.

I finish my ramen, pay, and leave with my cup of Coca-Cola or Pepsi, not quite sure which it is, but it is defiantly one of those two, then walk through a deserted park, just daring one of my two tails- currently only the fallen one because for some reason Koneko is just staying at the ramen shop- to make a move.

I suddenly stop as a light spear crashes in front of me, then I look up into a nearby tree with a bored expression.

"You done?"

**Mittelt Level 35 **

**8000/8000 Hp**  
**4000/4000 Sp**  
**5625/5625 Mp**

**Str 55**  
**Dex 80**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 50**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

A small girl in a maid outfit leaps out and lands in front of me.

"Looks like I was right~" she smirks. "That dumb cow Kalawarner thought you were just a stupid human with magical potential! But I was right and she was wrong!~"

"Hi! I'm Mittelt and I'm like the most awesome fallen angel in the history of evar~" she continues.

"Is this the part where to try to kill me?" I ask in a bored tone. 'that valley girl voice is kind of getting on my nerves...'

"Yeppers! Like, just stand still and I'll make it quick!" She winks and does a cute pose while summoning a light spear in one of her hands.

"Mhm." I hum. "How about this, I let you get a single free attack, and if you fail to kill me, I'll cripple you with a single word."

She lets out her wings and floats up a foot or so, laughing behind her hand. "Aww the little kiddo thinks he's tough, that's like, TOTALLY adorable!"

She quickly flies forwards with her spear drawn back ready to stab me.

Ten feet

Five feet

One foot

She looks a little concerned at the fact that I haven't even made a movement, but is moving too fast to stop.

***Schlick***

The spear stabs cleanly through my chest and I stare blankly into her eyes which are slowing realizing 'Oh, I fucked up...'

I grab her shoulder.

"Seal."

She takes a shaky step backwards, her hands shivering slightly.

The light spear disappears into thin air, allowing a spurt of blood to squirt out of my chest and splatter on the ground.

"W-What's going on?!" She asks as she looks at her hands.

Her wings poof into a bunch of black feathers.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?! NONONONONO" she clutches the sides of her head in panic as four runes surround her.

She holds her hand out in front of her.

"D-DIE!"

Nothing happens as the runes flash and fly at her.

"W-what?" She whispers.

**Mittelt Level 35 **

**3600/3600 Hp**  
**3600/3600 Sp**  
**[Sealed]/[Sealed] Mp**

**Str 55 [Sealed] 5**  
**Dex 80 [Sealed] 10 **  
**Vit 100 [Sealed] 20**  
**Int 50 [Sealed] 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

"Congrats, you are now just a durable human." I smirk as I slowly walk around her in a circle.

I pull out a pocket mirror. "Take a good look at your neck."

She stares lifelessly at the dull grey runes around her neck.

"Now, this is the part where you realize that if I wanted you dead, you would be dead, but, I am nice guy, and I don't feel like anyone has to die today, so, you get to live, and I'll even remove those runes!"

Her eyes instantly snap towards me.

"As soon as you learn some fucking respect." I shrug.

Her pupils shake slightly.

The wound in my chest is slowly healing.

Mittelt falls down onto her knees.

I crouch down beside her. "Now, I am going to be brutally honest with you."

"You should probably return to the grigori, get some training, and just not try and kill stuff that has potential the second you see it, you should really be giving job pitches to them, not a spear to the chest." I state, patting the large hole in my chest which is still healing. "I heard that you have longinus users in the grigori, so why would you ever try to kill someone for having a 'Dangerous' sacred gear or 'dangerous' magical power, when you guys literally employ people who have the power to kill gods, frankly you are just making it easier for the devils in this town to get more servants, and that's dumb, you and your group are dumb, and are asking to be vaporized by the Gremory or Sitri living here."

She stares at me as I stand up and walk away. "you need to do better at your job, Mittelt, or you might just get offed by one of your higher-ups... or sent on a suicide mission, such as causing mischief in the territory of the little sisters of two of the maous."

I walk away with a pep in my step, humming a tune from an anime or something.

About a mile later, Koneko finally catches up, a small cup of ramen in her hand.

"Hey..." She deadpans.

"Hm?" I hum.

"You have a hole in your shirt... and blood."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"I was stabbed."

"Mn. It didn't stick."

"No, it didn't."

"…"

"…"

"…"

She wordlessly takes a bite of her cup-ramen with some chopsticks.

"…"

"…"

"Bye."

"Wait." She cuts me off as I turn around and start to walk away.

"…"

"What?" I ask turning to face her again.

"Buchou wants to meet with you..." She states. "Im going to bring you to her..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm." I hum once.

"…"

"NIGERUNDAYO!" I abruptly turn around and sprint in the other direction.

Koneko blinks a few times, realizing that I am currently sprinting away, but is probably dazed by my jojo reference.

She blinks once more and decides to chase after me-

I turn the corner and enter an Id.

* * *

It has been maybe... a week since I met Koneko and Mittelt, I have spent most of my time grinding 'Runic Magic', and it has been a... process, I guess.

I hum a tune as I push this steel plate into the sand, the steel bending unnaturally to each and every line in the sand, much like putty.

Once it is sufficiently pressed in, with no air bubbles or jagged pieces, I simply replace the word 'soft' with 'hard' and watch as the steel visibly stiffens into the front half of a chest-piece.

I push it against the 'back half' of the chest pieces then plant my fingers on the cracks where they meet.

"Fuse."

A bright flash explodes from the cracks and when it clears it is as if these were never even two pieces to begin with.

I pick it up and step over to an assortment of other pieces I have made from the molding method, a classic knight's helmet with a ball joint on the visor, simple gauntlets with brass knuckle spikes built in, metal boots with spiky shins, the entire edgy armor package!

It took me far too long to make this... frankly, the chest was the easiest part... the hands of the gauntlet being the hardest.

I place the chest in the middle, the legs at the bottom, arms at the sides, and the helmet on top.

"Animate."

"Bind."

**Runic Magic Has Leveled Up**

**You May Now Shift Effects Between Items.**

A blue mist shines from behind the eye-slits in the visor, then the limbs get stuck to the body as if it was a magnet, then it slowly sits up.

**Animated Armor (Steel) (Bound) Level 40**

**5000/5000 Hp**  
**-/- Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 160**  
**Dex 165**  
**Vit 0**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

'its... so strong...'

The metal armor stands up and salutes me.

"I should... make some more of you..." I announce as I slowly walk around the armor. "It took several hours of un-interrupted work, but something above a low-ranking fallen is just too good to pass up."

'but first...'

I pull out an apple seed and a couple lesser healing, stamina, and mana potion.

**Apple Seed: (Common) (x1)**  
**Creates a tree when planted that produces apples.**

'I have been waiting for this moment.'

I steal the word 'that' from a magazine I had laying around and tack it on at the end, then I steal the effects of the potions and slap them on after it, then I just added a couple more words I stole from an ice cream sandwich.

**Magic Apple Seed: (Rare) (x1)**  
**Creates a tree when planted that produces apples that Restores 300 Hp, Sp, and Mp when consumed.**

Then I grab the word 'Grow' from a garden manual, add on an 'S', steal an 'Extreme' from another magazine, attaching a 'ly' on the end, then just adding on the word 'Fast' from another magazine.

I spend some time adding on some things that I thought the plant should have.

**Magic Apple Seed: (Rare) (x1)**  
**Creates a tree when planted that produces apples that Restores 300 Hp, Sp, and Mp when consumed.**  
**Grows Extremely Fast.**  
**Resistant To Heat**  
**Resistant To Cold**

I walk out of the patch of sand I was using to create my animated armor, Hank, and shoot a small hole in some dirt with a Manabolt.

I place the seed inside and cover it up, then pour a bottle of water over it.

A small plant pokes itself out of the ground

I point at the plant. "Growth."

The plant starts rapidly getting taller, at about an inch a second, then after about twenty seconds it just stops as a small sapling.

I pour more water on it.

"Growth."

It grows to just above my head... which isn't that impressive all things considering, but now I won't kill it by stepping on it or tripping over it.

I shrug and walk away. "Hey, Hank, would you like me to make you an extremely powerful great sword?"

"…"

"Great! I'll get on that in a second~"

I activate that one weak skill I got ages ago that increases my strength by five percent for one thousand mp a minute, considering my new mana regeneration, I am just off being able to hold it endlessly, and with each time the skill levels up it gets closer and closer.

With this activated like this, I only lose about one-hundred mp a minute, so I can easily hold it for over an hour.

**Fortify Strength Has Leveled Up.**

Make that ninety minutes...

I crack my fingers. "Great, let's get started."

* * *

I watch as my animated armor lifts the giant Zweihander out of the sand effortlessly.

**Large zweihander (Common) (x1)**  
**An even larger variant of a giant great sword used in the early sixteenth century by the German ****Landsknecht.**  
**Requires 120 Str to use effectively.**

If I was going to compare it to something, it would be cloud's buster sword, the blade is easily five feet long and at least five inches wide, leading to a sharp point at the end.

It gives it an experimental swing and sticks the tip into the dirt, taking a step back.

"Now I'm going to make it stronger."

I still get no response.

**Frostbryn (Epic) (x1)**  
**An even larger variant of giant great sword used in the early sixteenth century by the German ****Landsknecht.**  
**Deals an Additional 300 Fire damage per hit **  
**Deals an Additional 300 Electricity damage per hit**  
**Deals an Additional 300 Cold damage per hit**

Hank picks up the great sword again and gives it a swing, the blade leaving a trail of mist, sparks, and embers through the air.

'hmm... he reminds me of something...'

The animated armor kneels before me with its head bowed.

'…'

"HOLY FUCK! I MADE IGRIS!"

'I need me some fucking spray-paint a.s.a.p.'

"Stand up, Igris." the animated armor stands up and places the sword over its shoulder.

'I need to get him a sheath as well...'

"Hmmm..." I tap my chin. "I should probably train a bit more..."

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

**Alert: the parameter has been breached**

'three?'

I just sit down on a pool chair I bought and wait with my arms behind my head, looking up into the sky Igris stabs his sword into the ground as he stands beside me and crosses his arms.

'hmm, who could this be? Sona has like six members including herself, Rias only has four... well, five technically, counting shut in Dio... or it could be six if 'before canon' was like maybe a couple days before canon.'

My animated armor, previously named Hank, now named Igris blurs in front of me and swats a barbed pink light spear out of its trajectory towards my torso.

"Oh, it's the fallen angels... I honestly didn't expect this one..."

"You were the one who killed Mittelt correct?" A black-haired woman questions from above. "She hasn't returned since she started looking into you."

"Nah, I didn't kill her, she probably isn't even dead, just realized you losers are annoying and went back to the Grigori." I sarcastically remark as I examine my nails.

The fallen snorts. "Of course, Mittelt couldn't kill her target, I should have gone instead of asking that horrid pervert to be my girlfriend.

'…'

'Issei is dead?'

Two other fallen float beside her.

"So, like, are you going to elaborate on that all, or do I have to just assume you have a kink for perverts or somethin'."

"…"

"…"

The male fallen, Dohnaseek, snorts while the blue haired one, Kalawarner chuckles behind a hand.

"I am going to murder you... violently..." Raynare announces.

**Raynare Level 45 **

**10000/10000 Hp**  
**5000/5000 Sp**  
**8000/10000 Mp**

**Str 100**  
**Dex 100**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 100**  
**Wis 15**  
**Luc 5**

**Kalawarner Level 40 **

**9000/9000 Hp**  
**4500/4500 Sp**  
**6675/6675 Mp**

**Str 80**  
**Dex 70**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 90**  
**Wis 15**  
**Luc 5**

**Dohnaseek Level 40**

**9000/9000 Hp**  
**4500/4500 Sp**  
**4200/4200 Mp**

**Str 100**  
**Dex 100**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 40**  
**Wis 15**  
**Luc 5**

"Heh." I let out a huff. "You can try if you want."

Raynare summons another light spear into her hands and points it at me.

"Your flimsy animated armor won't be able to save you."

I smirk widely. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Igris, take them out."

At that command, Igris rips his sword from the ground-

"Nonlethally if possible."

The animated armor freezes and slumps slightly, as if it sighed, then stabs the sword into the ground.

"But if it gets dangerous enough, you can swap to lethal... if you feel like it." I hum, this statement seemingly cheering up the armor slightly.

It 'cracks' its knuckles and gazes up at the fallen.

"Begin."

At my command, Igris leaps up into the sky, easily meeting the fallen above and grabs onto Kalawarner's ankle.

"So fast..." Dohnaseek blinks slowly.

Igris drags her to the ground and brutally slams her against it, taking off a good fifth of her hp, then he drags her downwards and uppercuts her, knocking her unconscious as another fifth of her hp disappears.

Igris looks up at the other two which are slowly gaining more and more distance.

I hold out a finger and start shooting manabolts at them.

"Dohnaseek! We are leaving!" Raynare exclaims as she flies backwards towards the barrier of the junkyard.

"hm." I hum as I watch them fly into the distance.

I look back to my animated armor as it drags Kalwarner to me.

"Now... what to do with you?" I mumble

"…"

I just poke her cheek and utter a single word. "Seal."

A white rune collar appears around her neck like Mittelt.

"Toss her out." I wave off to Igris as I turn around and walk back towards my trailer.

The armor gives a single nod and grabs her shirt in between her shoulder blades and yanks her up, then walks over to the edge of the junk yard, allowing Kalawarner's shins and feet to drag on the ground, then he just throws her across the barrier.

'I need to get him a fucking cape... or wings... one of the two defiantly.'

'a cape would fit him better.'

* * *

'let's see here, Raynare said that she asked Issei to be her boyfriend on the day that I sealed Mittelt, then Issei was killed on Sunday shortly afterwards, like four days total, then she showed up here three days after that with her fallen friends, Issei should have only just met Asia or tonight is going to be the night where they meet again... via Freed... did both events happen on the same day in canon?'

'…'

'then the next day Asia breaks out, has a date with Issei, and gets yoinked by Raynare, then Issei, Koneko, and Kiba, go and try to save her...'

I tap my chin.

'sooo, roughly, I have a day to kill... or, at the very least, somewhere around twenty hours.'

Now, you might ask me, why the hell do you want to go help the devils? Weren't you actively avoiding them not even two thousand words back? And you would be right, except for two words that make me want to go there.

LIGHT WEAPONRY.

There are over ONE HUNDRED stray exorcists inside the basement of that fucking church, and each of those little mook lv 1 (Probably slightly higher than that) bastards are holding a light gun, and a light sword.

'hmm... I should actually go now...' I mentally hum up at the sky.

'the fallen and freed are occupied with Issei currently, or will be by the time I get over there, so PLENTY of time to tell Igris to go out and-'

"…"

'Why don't I just tell Igris to go out to the church, slay the exorcists, and collect every single light sword and gun there...'

"…"

"IGRIS!"

Said newly-painted animated armor instantly kneels before me, the lights from my trailer reflecting off his new glossy black coat of paint.

"Go out to the church in town while the fallen angels and the stronger stray exorcist Freed is out, destroy every. Single. Stray. Exorcist. In that entire building, collect their light guns and light swords and bring me back all of them." I command as I hand him a small unopened container of rolled trash bags. "Any holy water would also be appreciated."

He grabs the trash bags in one hand, then stands up and walks over to his greatsword which is still stuck in the dirt from that fallen fiasco early yesterday.

He looks back at me expectantly.

"You may use your sword." I nod.

He rips the giant sword from the ground and almost giddily brushes off any remaining dirt off the side.

"Have fun~"

Igris turns away, swishing his new black cape and balancing his sword on his shoulders.

'ahhh... I love the smell of genocide in the morning, it's not even on my hands either, those devils were going to MASSARE them all... probably taking the light weaponry to be dismantled or something because it is a crucial weakness for them, but, hey, I want that shit, so I am going to grab ALL of that.'

I shout after him. "Try and go around the town, I don't want to alert the devils inside, but they should probably be preoccupied!"

He wordlessly gives me a thumbs up without faltering a bit.

I turn back to my table and drink. "Well, he will be gone for maybe an hour... what do I do now?"

"…"

"Grinding?" I ask with a small head-tilt

"Grinding." I nod.

* * *

**OH DAMN, this story has over 70 reviews and I only posted one chapter, I guess you all want more of this, huh? **

**Wish granted! Here you go.**

**It also got over 200 Favorites and Follows as well, so this is probably my MOST successful story already. **

**Now I am going to blatantly pad out the chapter by reacting to some of the guest reviews, not *ALL* of them like I normally do, just the ones that ask interesting questions I want to touch on.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Some Bot Maybe: " What is dis?! Anotha one?! Are you ever going to stick to one think, or are you destined to only half finish something before starting another. I feel like a hypocrite now tho..."**

**.**

**Eh, probably just half finishing something before moving on if I am going to be honest... "God has cursed me for my hubris and my work is never finished"**

**.**

**King: " Could he technically make a baseball bat the strongest weapon in the universe?"**

**.**

**I mean, he could bring it up to maybe an 'epic' weapon, but that's about it.**

**.**

**Guest 001: " so will he like just fight them then win and rise will ask him to join and he will say no/yes, or will he try to hide and escape or try to kill them **

**i would prefer if he was to kill them because in the history of every dxd fanfiction the main character NEVER kills the girls just the boys, because they want there oc to have a shity harem **

**look your storys are funny and good, i read everyone of them and wait for more, so i hope this story will be different... just saying **

**and sorry for the rant."**

**.**

**He just noped out of there...**

**And maybe there is a REASON why you don't fuck with the sister of the level 1 billion uber death god... hmmm... what ever could that reason to not kill her or her peerage be?**

**.**

**Guest 002: " Oh hey flame made another story... the mc is a shota... I think I see a pattern*coughfetish*"**

**.**

**I JUST WANT TO BE ABLE TO HIDE UNDER A BED AGAIN DAMNIT!**

**.**

**Jester: " He lives in a junkyard, have him make scrap soldiers"**

**.**

**Done.**

* * *

**Well, ill see you all when I get the next chapter of this done~ or like, probably Wednesday when I post the next chapter of T.R.G.R**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting the stage

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

***Jingle Jingle***

Igris quietly jiggles some of the garbage bags as he lays down five in front of me.

"How was your mission?" I ask the six-foot-tall death machine.

"…"

* * *

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Hm? Someone's at the door?"

"Jim, go check and see who it is."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just do it you panzy!"

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we don't want ***Creaaak* **whatever you are sellin-

***Schlick***

"AAGH! MY ORGANS!"

***Slurping noise***

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

***Crunch***

"JIIIIIIMMMMMM!"

***CRASH***

"NONONO- WAIT PUT ME DOW- AGH-"

***Gunshot* *Gunshot* *Gunshot***

"DEAR GOD THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE-"

A plume of smoke explodes through the side of the church as a body flies through the drywall and wood and lands in a crumpled heap outside.

* * *

"…"

"I... see..." I slowly blink as the armor doesn't respond.

Surprisingly he doesn't actually have any blood on him... must have took a walk in a lake or something.

I open on of the trash bags.

"Great job Igris! You really hit the motherload!" I exclaim as I see an assortment of light swords and guns. 'can't wait to tinker with all of this!'

I look through the next to see hundreds of holy bullets.

Next, is a bag full of glass bottles that have a clear liquid in them. "Holy water..."

The next has an assortment of crosses and bibles. "Things that harm devils, not asked for, but still appreciated, good job Igris."

And the final thing is... more guns and swords apparently.

"You have exceeded my expectations, Igris, so, now I am going to enchant you a bit more."

**Igris Level 40**

**An animated armor created by Tomas Jones, Igris is made out of several steel plates molded into a crude suit of armor, it isn't much, but it gets the job done, and because he is made of Steel, Igris is quite durable and can take a few hits before breaking down.**  
**Sadly, because Igris is an animated armor, technically a construct, he can't actually have a Vitality stat, use stamina, and he was created without a magical special attack.**

"Tch." I scoff. "Fuck this shit."

**Igris Level 60**

**An animated armor created by Tomas Jones, Igris is made out of several steel plates molded into a crude suit of armor, it isn't much, but it gets the job done, and because he is made of Steel, Igris is extremely durable and can take a few hits before breaking down.**  
**Even though Igris is an animated armor, technically a construct, he actually has a Vitality stat, and can use stamina, but sadly, he was created without a magical special attack in mind.**

**45000/45000 Hp**  
**9375/9375 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 250**  
**Dex 250**  
**Vit 150**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

I choke on my spit, leading to a small coughing fit.

"I-Igris?!"

Said animated armor kneels before me.

"You know... I think it is about time for me to make my debut tomorrow." I mumble with my hand on my chin. "You could just easily beat anyone here that tries to force me to do something..."

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"This sucks..." I mutter as I look around the corner

"Hey girlie, why don't you give me and my friends a good time, and you can go on your way~" A voice pipes up from behind me.

I turn around and glare at the group of maybe five people, each looking like a generic delinquent, slicked back hair, chains hanging out of pockets, ripped jeans, leather jackets... isn't that an American trope?

I grit my teeth and turn to walk out of the alley only to have a switchblade pressed against my throat.

"Tch." I scoff as I instantly grab his wrist, twist it, grabbing the switchblade as it falls out, then I jab it right in his chest and leap back before any blood can get on my dress.

"W-what the hell?!" Another person begins, only to be hit in the face by the lid of a trashcan that I threw like a Frisbee before running.

'Why did that small fucking ASSHOLE seal my powers?! Like, this fucking SUCKS'

_'To be completely fair, you did attempt to kill him... and he didn't take ALL of them away, you are still a lot stronger than a normal human.'_

'NO! He should have laid down and died! Made my job easier! Now I can't go back to the church because there is some sort of death golem prowling around and I don't feel like dying!'

I brush a bit of dirt off my maid costume.

_'He could have just killed you? Would you like that instead?'_

'NO!'

_'He gave you a chance to redeem yourself, use it.'_

'NO! I'm not going to just to spite him!'

_'So, you are going to live your eternal life, as a fallen without any powers, purely because you can't admit you are wrong...'_

'You should just use your body to seduce him into giving back your powers'

_'NO! Go back to being suppressed demon!'_

'NO! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?!'

'…'

"UGH! I hate conflicted feelings." I groan.

* * *

'You know, should I even reveal myself to the devils and fallen?'

"…"

'Welp, I walked all the way here, so I might as well.'

A light spear slams into the ground in front of my foot.

"It's you..." A deep voice announces from my left. "And you don't have that cursed_ (A/n Pronounced cursaid) _armor with you..."

I smirk at him. "Oh, he is just doing something else, Dohnaseek."

The black-haired man standing in a tree tips his fedora over his eyes. "So, you know my nam-"

He cuts off his monologue and leans out of the way with a grunt as a spear made of darkness flies through the space where his lung was seconds before.

"A light spear?!-"

A second hits his shoulder.

"AGH-" Dohnaseek grunts in pain as he is launched out of the tree and plummets to the floor, a black darkness visibly seeping under his skin and through his veins. "W-What the hell- Grh-"

He clutches his shoulder as the spear dissipates, the black lines reaching up his neck and nearing his chin. "What the hell even are you?! I have never heard of a creature that can use black light spears!"

**Dohnaseek Level 40**

**5705/9000 Hp**  
**4500/4500 Sp**  
**3450/4200 Mp**

**Shadow Poisoning: V**  
**(0:55)**

He grits his teeth and falls down onto a knee.

"What you are feeling now, is what it feels like for a devil to be stabbed by one of your light spears~" I hum as I walk around him in a circle. "Hurts, right?"

"A single spear brought you to your knees... a second one would seal your fate for a slow and painful death." I shrug. "Over the course of about sixty seconds that is."

"I can feel your magical power right now! You shouldn't be capable of this!" The fallen shouts at me.

**Suppress Magical Power: (Active/Passive) (Level 90: 51.3%) (Cost: None) (Common)**  
**Allows you to appear as if your magical power is locked, and hides around 90% of it, but it would still appear that you have massive magical potential.**  
**Even when you aren't using this skill, you appear to have 50% less magical power than normal. (this effect can be toggled)**

'hm... keeping it active at basically all times have really affected the skill...'

"Pft- you think that THIS is the extent of my magic?"

I grab his face. "Ill save you some pain."

"Seal.'

"What-"

The shadow poisoning affect is immediately discarded, along with about ninety percent of his stats.

"K.o.~"

A large form appears behind him and smashes his face into the ground as I take a step back, the blow knocking him unconscious.

"Hello, Igris!" I exclaim up to the black armored form. "I didn't actually expect to hit him with one of those, sorry about stealing your 'kill'."

I pull out about thirty feet of rope. "Welp, tie him upside down to a tree near the entrance to the church."

Igris salutes me, then grabs the coil of rope and wraps it around Dohnaseek's arms and legs.

The armor picks up the unconscious fallen like a sack of potatoes and walks over towards the entrance of the church.

'they have been in there for maybe five-'

***CRASH***

The crumpled form of a black-haired female fallen lands right in front of me.

"You know what, just set him down there." I command the armored knight.

Raynare lightly groans and winces, slowly opening her eyes.

***Thump***

Only for her vision to be blocked by the body of her unconscious cohort.

"Well, that was easy..." I mumble as I look down at the two fallen angels.

"Mn." Koneko appears in front of me and grabs the ankles of the fallen. "It's you again... don't run this time..."

"Wasn't planning to" I yawn. "Why do you think I went out of my way to actually come here?"

"…"

"Follow me." She deadpans.

I yawn and silently follow behind her with my arms lazily folded behind my head.

***Clang* *Clang* *Clang***

Igris... isn't as quiet...

Koneko casts a quick glance over her shoulder, her eyes widening slightly as she spots Igris... and his MASSIVE sword_ (A/n Winkey face) _how she missed him in the first place I will never know.

"…"

"Ignore him."

Koneko opens the door. "Did someone order this?"

She tosses Raynare forwards onto her hands and knees.

"You must be Raynare, lovely entrance by the way." Rias Gremory herself mocks as said fallen angel slowly forces herself up, only to see Rias' shoes.

Rias' gaze strays to myself and Igris, but returns to the fallen at her feet.

"I am Rias Gremory." She announces. "Also known as the next head of the house of Gremory."

"G-Gremory?! You've gotta be kidding!" Raynare stutters from the floor.

"It's lovely to meet you, what a shame that we don't have time to chat." Rias closes her eyes and smiles. "But, Sadly, I think it is time for you to move onto the next life, you were rather ruthless with my cute little servants."

Issei is having a muttered conversation with Kiba, Koneko standing beside them as well.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing?" Raynare frantically whispers from the floor.

"Well, since you asked, After Dohnaseek attacked Issei, I discovered multiple fallen angels had plans to attack this town." Rias Explains as she folds her arms under her bust. "Normally, I would stay out of it, but they seemed insistent on targeting my team."

"S-So you did it for me?" Issei asks.

Rias turns to Issei. "Look at you, I didn't see your sacred gear."

"Uh- yeah, I don't know what happened, it just sort of freaked out and turned red...'

"It's called the boosted gear... which... explains a lot, actually." Rias hums as she turns back to the downed fallen angel. "Did you see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a twice critical after all, no need to feel too embarrassed."

"What?!" Raynare asks.

"The one my adorable pawn has, doubles the user's power every ten seconds." Rias explains. "Allowing him to Transend both God and Satan at will... it's one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus."

Raynare clenches her fist and stares at the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

"The one downfall is that it takes a decent amount of time to start up due to its immense power." Rias announces with a large smile. "The only reason you lost is because you let your guard down... if ONLY you learned that lesson earlier."

"Issei, please." Raynare squeaks as her voice takes on a much cuter edge and she shifts into a 'human' form. "I-I know I said some mean things to you and I-I'm sorry, I just didn't have a choice! I had to fulfil my role as a fallen angel."

"…" Dohnaseek adds his opinion on this... by staying unconscious.

I roll my eyes. 'what a bitch!'

"Y-Yuma..." Issei whispers.

"I mean, if I really didn't care, would I really still be wearing your gift?" She asks. "P-please don't tell me you forgot! You bought it for me! Don't you remember?!"

"N-No way... why do you still have that thing?" Issei mutters to himself.

"How could I possibly get rid of this?" She asks as Issei slowly walks up to her.

'you know, he is taking those leg wounds really well...'

"It-it reminds me of you!" She exclaims with a blush, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Issei?"

"Shut up." Issei whispers. "I don't buy it."

"Rias... Please... I cant do this." He shuts his eyes, turns around and walks away.

"You've toyed with my servant's emotions for the last time..." Rias states. "Begone."

***FWISH***

Feathers are sent flying everywhere as she vaporizes Raynare.

"…" Dohnaseeks shows his terror of a comrade being slain... by staying unconscious.

'Power of destruction, eh? IT DIDN'T DO A GOOD JOB OF VAPORIZING HER CONSIDERING ALL THESE FUCKING FEATHERS FLUTTERING AROUND THIS CHURCH! Dear god I'm going to get hay fever...'

I swat a couple of feathers away from my nose and mouth as a green orb with two rings float down from the... ceiling?

"These are Beautiful... shall we return them?" Rias asks as she looks over towards Issei.

I take a seat in the corner, Igris standing beside me with his hands folded on the hilt of his great sword which he had stabbed the tip into the floor right in front of him.

I watch as Issei takes the rings and walks over towards Asia's prone form which is laying on a pew, then he carefully slips the rings over her fingers.

"Im sorry... you all came to help me... I fought as hard as I could, but still..." Issei quietly mutters as tears threaten to spill out of his eyes. "I failed... She's gone."

"Asia please forgive me." He whispers as tears streak down his cheeks.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Rias states in a somber tone as she walks up behind Issei. "This world is still new to you; nobody here is placing blame... Least of all, Asia."

'aaayyye because she is fockin dead.' I mentally hum. 'hurry up and work your bullshit so I can go home and sleep.'

"Now, this might not make any sense to you, but you, but I would like to show you something, have you ever seen one of these before? Rias asks while pulling out a white bishop piece.

"A... Chess... Piece?" Issei slowly asks.

Akeno appears behind Rias in a burst of red light. "Mhm, that one is called the bishop."

"What does that mean?" Issei asks.

"The bishop's position of power is to protect and heal the other devils in the household." Rias explains. "Perhaps the timing is perfect, we could use a good clergyman."

"W-wait... are you saying-" Issei begins.

"Our good sister is about to be born again into the underworld."

I watch as the good ol Gremory Group start drawing a magic circle on the floor.

"…"

'fuck it, I have been ignored enough, I'm going home.'

I abruptly stand and walk out of the door, leading behind a folded letter that I stuck to the wall.

Igris is surprisingly quiet when we leave, his footsteps making almost no noise.

* * *

**A Quest has been completed:**

**Dramatic Reveal: **

**You have decided to reveal yourself to the supernatural world! Besides, the Gremory Group are already searching for you, so your peace and quiet wouldn't last that much longer, so might as well reveal yourself on your own terms.**

**Objectives:**  
**Reveal yourself to the Gremory Group [x]**  
**Leave behind a peace offering [x]**  
**Schedule a meeting with them [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Leave without any of them realizing [x]**  
**Defeat all of the fallen angels [-]**  
**Solve the issue peacefully [-]**

**Rewards: 4**** Item Roulette Tokens, 4 Skill Roulette Tokens, 150000 Exp, +5 to all Stats.**

**Bonus Rewards: 1 Item Roulette Token, 1 Skill Roulette Token.**

**You Have Leveled Up x2**

'and now to nonchalantly put ninety or so points into Luck so I get a random Excalibur or a sacred gear from the loot drops~'

'hmmm... actually, that wouldn't be very smart in the long run, I could easily put all ninety into Int and have my mana increase massively again... gaining two perks and making my magic deal more than twice the original damage... or I can go for luck and get powerful items or skills... a tough choice...'

'I suppose I will go half and half, increase my Int to 150, and Luck to 50, that is a good medium, and I will save the rest of the points to eventually increase Int to 200 or to smash into dex or any of my physical stats when needed.'

**You have gained a skill by raising your Luck above 50:**

**Luck Of The Draw: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**You have a much higher chance of getting better loot drops from enemies and better loot from roulettes.**

**You have gained a skill by raising your Int above 150: **

**Mana Adept: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum mana capacity is increased by an Additional 50% and all spells you cast are an extra 30% more powerful. (Stacks with Mana Novice and Mana Apprentice)**

'well, let's see what goodies I'm going to get...'

**You have gained a Combat Knife**

**You have gained a Crossbow**

**You have gained a Scroll of Firebolt**

**You have gained a Phoenix Tear**

**You have gained a Twice Critical **

**Combat Knife: (Common) (x1):**  
**Just your every-day normal combat knife used by most militaries.**  
**Deals 10+half of str per successful hit**

**Crossbow: (Common) (x1):**  
**A regular crossbow sold in most hunting stores.**  
**Deals 40 damage per successful hit.**

**Scroll Of Firebolts: (Uncommon) (x1)**  
**A scroll holding the knowledge of firebolt and has the instructions etched out on the paper, with a small spark of magic, the spell will activate and launch towards your foe.**  
**(1-time use)**

**Phoenix Tear: (Rare) (x1)**  
**A small glass vial holding a Pheonix Tear, they are known to heal almost any wound and can even re-attach severed limbs, but they do have a limit, they can't regenerate lost blood or missing organs, and, of course, they cannot bring back the dead.**  
**Heals the target to full (Barring certain conditions)**

**Twice Critical Sacred Gear Crystal: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A crystalized sacred gear taken from a wielder ages ago, when you crush this gemstone in between your fingers, you will gain the 'Twice Critical' skill, allowing you to temporarily double your Str and Dex.**

I crush the small gem in between my fingers, causing a blue gauntlet to appear over my hand.

'ok... yeah... those points in luck were totally worth it... now onto Skills.'

**You have rolled an Uncommon skill: Shield**

**You have rolled an Uncommon skill: Acid Arrow**

**You have rolled an Exotic skill: Master of Blades**

**You have rolled an Epic skill: Strong Barrier**

**You have rolled a Legendary skill: Black Flames of Regeneration**

**Shield (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 Per Minute) (Uncommon)**  
**Creates a small circular disk of magical energy that can be used to protect yourself from attacks.**  
**Blocks 400+(Int+200%) damage before shattering and needing to be re-cast, you may keep multiple shields up at once.**

**Acid Arrow (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 600 Per Arrow) (Uncommon)**  
**allows you to create a small arrow of acid to strike your foes**  
**Deals 50+(Int+250%)**

**Master of Blades (Passive) (Level: Max) (Exotic)**  
**You can wield a bladed weapon as an extension of your body, your mastery of blades allowing you to fight against opponents much stronger than you and still somehow come out the victor. **  
**Melee speed is increased by 100% when using a bladed weapon**  
**Melee Damage is increased by 400% when using a bladed weapon**

**Strong Barrier** **(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 Per Five Seconds Maintained) (Epic)**  
**Creates a non-moving bubble of magical energy around you that blocks Melee and Ranged Attacks.**  
**Blocks 5000+(Int+3000%) damage before shattering and needing to be re-cast, you may keep multiple shields up at once, but the cost starts getting ridiculous.**  
**Diameter: 5 feet.**

**Black Flames of Regeneration (Passive) (Level: Max) (Legendary)**  
**A new necromancy spell said to duplicate the effects of phenix regeneration.**  
**Increases your Hpr by 1900%, and divides the time it takes by 20**  
**Your Fire Spells deal an additional 80% damage and cost 50% less.**  
**Cosmetically changes all of your fire spells to use Black Fire**  
**User must be reduced to 0 hp 10 times within a minute to actually die, and each time they are, excluding the tenth, they are returned to 1 Hp and may regenerate freely again**

I slowly blink.

'okay... luck was REALLY worth it... 'Black Flames of Regeneration' is op as HELL... I don't think I can legitimately die now... if I get into a bad fight, I just hide in a bubble shield for a minute then come out when I am fresh and fully regenerated, what is this BULLSHIT.'

**Twice Critical (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: Current Str+Dex*50 Stamina)**  
**Doubles your Strength Stat and your Dexterity Stat**  
**Duration: 20 Seconds**  
**Cooldown Between Uses: 60 Seconds.**

**Balance Breaker: Requires Level 75+**

'this... is going to be glorious.'

I look to the dark blue gauntlet on my hand and the light blue gem on the back of the hand.

"Activate."

The gem flashes brightly.

I hop in the air, easily clearing thirty feet, then I land and dash forwards, testing out my new speed.

'hmm... I'm not a melee fighter, but I could probably still hold my own with the other skill I got as well.'

I summon the lich's sword to my hands and flip it through the air and effortlessly catch it back in my hand, then I flip it around my hand.

"Hm."

I swing it through the air as hard as I could, the blade making a whistling sound as it cleaves through the air.

**A skill has been developed through a specific action:**

**Heavy Strike: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 700 Stamina) (Common)**  
**You swing your weapon as hard as you can, dealing a brutal blow to whoever it hits.**  
**Your attack deals 1.5 times normal damage.**

I let out a really long sigh as my short burst of strength and speed expires, leaving my Stamina bar at basically nothing.

I raise a single finger and point towards a crushed car I had Igris stand up on its nose.

"Firebolt."

A grape-fruit sized hole is punched through the entire husk of the car, the heat from the magic sphere causing the metal around the hole to glow red hot and the remaining paint to combust into black fire.

"OP AS HELL."

* * *

I have decided to explore the orc dungeon just a bit, it seems slightly too big to actually be just an orc dungeon...

I look down at several large green furless hounds with rippling muscles and drooling maws.

**Wild Orc Hound Level 15**

It has the same stats as a normal orc hound, meaning it could easily be dispatched with a flick of my wrist, but, because they are such a low level, they just give me zero exp.

I shake my head and continue my little adventure through the trees, I am getting quite close to the mountains and-

I see a massive white stag in the middle of a small clearing, its snow white fur seemingly glistening in the sunlight, it has four massive golden eyes, two on each side of its head, and two large antlers that look as if they are made from red crystals.

**A Quest Has Been Received:**

**Hidden Wonders: The White Stag:**

**You have found a hidden boss in the wild of your Instant Dungeon, Kill it to gain awesome rewards!**

**Objectives: **  
**Kill The White Stag: [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**? [ ]**  
**? [ ]**

**Rewards: +5 Bonus Stat Points, Slayer of The White Stag Title, ?**

"…"

**The White Stag Level 60 (Hidden Boss Of The Northern Forest)**

**33000/33000 Hp**  
**7000/7000 Sp**  
**9500/9500 Mp**

**Str 175**  
**Dex 175**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 160**  
**Wis 40**  
**Luc 10**

'…'

I stare blankly at the twelve foot tall deer.

"…"

It stares back.

"…"

***BWEEEE***

A red orb appears in between its antlers.

"Fuck."

I have to activate my sacred gear in order to dive out of the way of a laser that CLEAVES through the forest, leaving a trench that progressively gets wider and wider as it goes into the distance, from what I can see, it is easily fifteen feet across at some points.

**Twice Critical Has Leveled Up**

I look back to see it charging directly at me, its head down.

"Fireball."

I launch fireball after fireball at the deer, not even targeting the deer anymore after it leapt past the first one, leaving it to rocket off into the forest and explode.

The second one crashes on the ground in front of it, the blast of heat from the black flames causing it to briefly stagger... only to be hit by several more... repeatedly... until it is dead.

"Spellcasters are bullshit. My legendary skills are bullshit. I belong in the trash." I deadpan at the smoking crater where the Stag used to be.

**You have leveled up x5**

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Hidden Wonders: The White Stag:**

**You have found a hidden boss in the wild of your Instant Dungeon, Kill it to gain awesome rewards!**

**Objectives: **  
**Kill The White Stag: [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Without taking damage [x]**  
**In under 5 minutes [x]**

**Rewards: +5 Bonus Stat Points, Slayer of The White Stag Title,**** Energy Bow.**

**Bonus Rewards: 1 Item Roulette Token, 1 Skill Roulette Token, +5 to all stats, ****Vial of Stardew.**

"Id: Destroy." I sigh as I rub the back of my head. "Damn spellcasters... if that deer actually was able to ACT it might have been a bit of trouble."

**You have gained** **500000 Yen, Horn of the White Stag, White Leather Armor, Ring of Golden King, Amulet of the Stag,**

**Vial of Stardew: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**Said to be condensed from the light of a dying star that was at its peak in the sky on a blood moon **  
**When Drunk, you gain 150 Mp per level instead of the normal 100**

**Energy Bow: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A simple string-less bow that creates arrows out of light and is able to fire them from a string that is also made of light.**  
**Deals 500 damage per successful hit, *3 to devils and other Unholy creatures**

**Horn Of The White Stag: (Rare) (x1)**  
**An antler of red crystal that increases the effects of ray spells cast through it.**  
**Ray spells deal an additional 20% damage when they are channeled through the horn.**

**White Leather Armor: (Epic) (x1)**  
**Armor made from the skin of The White Stag, granting the wearer great resilience.**  
**Blocks 100 damage when struck.**  
**Automatically mends itself.**  
**Increases the wearer's Poison Resistance by 40%**

**Ring Of The Golden King: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A ring that is modeled after the eyes The White Stag and is part of The Golden King Set**  
**Grants the wearer Night Vision**  
**Grants the wearer +5 Vit**  
**[Item's Set Bonuses Are Locked]**

**Amulet Of The Stag: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**At will summons The White Stag as a mount, when slain, it takes 30 days to respawn.**

"…"

**Hunter Of The White Stag:**  
**Deal 300% more damage to beasts 20 or more levels under your level, 50% on beasts 1 to 19 levels below your level, and 20% more damage to beats that are your level or above your level.**

"…" I drink the vial of purple liquid, then level up my Int to 200, then I put 10 into Vit leveling it up to 50, and then the remaining 12 into Dex.

**You have gained a skill by raising your Int above 200: **

**Mana Expert: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum mana capacity is increased by an Additional 75% and all spells you cast are an extra 50% more powerful. (Stacks with Mana Novice, Mana Apprentice, and Mana Adept)**

**You have gained a skill by raising your Vit above 50:**

**Strong Body: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Hp and Sp are increased by 50%, The time it takes to regenerate your Stamina is cut in half**

**You have gained a skill by raising your Vit above 50:**

**Quickened Movements: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2500 Sp per minute)**  
**Increases your Dex by 25%**

'the devils should show up in about... an hour?'

I summon my sacred gear and activate it.

**Twice Critical Has Leveled Up**

I look at the skill to see that the duration of the buff has increased by 2 over the normal 20 seconds.

'hmm, it gains plus 1 for every time it levels up... so I should be able to keep it up for 2 minutes at level 100... but that seems strangely... short...'

Then I quickly activate my roulette tokens to see what I get.

**You have gained: Hellbrym**

**Hellbrym: (Legendary) (x1)**  
**A legendary longsword forged from the body of the Red Dragon ****Y Ddraig Goch, its previous wielder tossing it into the sea near the end of his life because the thought the sword finding another master irked him to no ends.**

A black sheathe with a golden endcap appears in my hands, the sheath being layered as if it was made of scales, I slightly unsheathe the blade revealing a beautiful red blade with golden writing in some long-forgotten language going along the center of the blade.

i fully unsheathe the sword.

***FWOOSH***

The golden runes along the center of the blade flash once, causing the blade to ignite a bright orange fire that is slowly being tinted black.

'is it... synchronizing with me?'

The black flames completely take over the regular orange ones.

**Hellbrym: (Legendary) (x1)**  
**A legendary longsword forged from the body of the Red Dragon ****Y Ddraig Goch, its previous wielder tossing it into the sea near the end of his life because the thought the sword finding another master irked him to no ends.**

**Soul bound: **  
**The sword has deemed you a worthy master, you may call it to your hand no matter where it may be.**

**Deals ****1000+(Str*2) Damage per hit, plus an additional 500 Fire damage**

**By channeling 2000 Mp into the blade, the wielder may launch large waves of fire, each dealing the regular blade damage + (Int+800%)**

I twirl the blade through my fingers, basically creating a disk of black flames.

"SWEET!" I grin as I hold the blade up.

I sheath the blade once more.

**You have rolled a Common skill: Sprint**

**Sprint (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 250 Sp Every 10 Seconds) (Common)**  
**Increases Movement Speed by 30%**

I let out a small sigh. "I guess my luck was going to run out at some point... but TWO legendary things in a SINGLE day?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

**Alert: the parameter has been breached x6**

'mental note: any more than four gets condensed into a single message.'

"Well, looks like the devils are here~"

I sling the sheathed sword over my back and tap the hilt as it sits beside my head, then I put my hands in my pocket as my tattered knee-long cloak is picked up in a random wind for pure dramatic flair.

"Let's go meet them, Igris."

* * *

**Hi all! This is by far one of my most successful fics, I mean REALLY, 600+ follows after only 2 chapters?! You are all so good to me! I am going to explain my update schedule now: **

**1/week on rotation: Portals and Pizzazz, Codex of The Universe, and Remnant Gamer, Next week is going to be Remnant Gamer Remastered, then the next week, Portals and Pizzazz, then, the next week, back to this.**

**Whenever it is done: Bahamut is Unbreakable, as said before, I will upload one of these whenever I decide to work on it. **

**Now, onto some guest reviews:**

**Akumaou: "turns saji into girl and all student council into harem."**

**.**

**Is it gay to fuck a dude that you have magically turned into a girl?**

**Guest 001: "WHY does he behave as a moron? Why use the roulette / prize spins with normal LUCK? If 5 is a normal human luck, what would he get if he had 20 or 25? He uses them as a child on sugar rush when he does not know when and how many such prizes he could get. Much, much better it would be if he used them after gaining more luck. AND for the love of GOD do not make him Gremory btch / floor rag, have some decency and dont behave like most of those generic writers that are so hyped that allow their MCs to be treated as a decoration or a tool for the orginal cast to use or follow orginal plot."**

**.**

**Because I wanted to avoid what happened in this chapter and not make him an unkillable god in the first chapter.**

**And he is going to have a 'huh, those guys exist' relationship with the main cast, popping in when it is required or requested (say for instance a cadre class fallen angel wants to blow up the town) but for the most part just does his own thing.**

**.**

**Guest 002: " so i just realized something**

**the rune skill he has is VERY dangerous to ANY building, like a skyscraper could just collapse if he changed a couple steel beams to be soft, i mean he wouldn't do THAT and kill people but he could have a epic fight in a skyscraper or a large building that is still under construction and set up a trap for the enemie to collaps it on him/her**

**yea... pretty strong skill."**

**.**

**That's why it is legendary, its utility is nigh infinite.**

**.**

**Goteam: " Didnt you say in the previous chapter that he will be the same age as the cast. Like almost at the beginning were he was damage but he seems way younger. Also loved the inspiration you got from solo leveling, such a great manga. Last question, are you going to give him the necromancy skill to make Shadow Warriors since he already has Shadow Spears."**

**.**

**Probably not a necromancy 'skill' but he will probably try to create all the more important shadow soldiers via animated armor.**

**.**

**Yoyo: " Please let him meet a yandere gabriel or serafall."**

**.**

**How and why would a seraph be a yandere?**

**.**

* * *

**See you all in 3 weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting of the Immortals

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

"So, what's the situation president?!" Issei asks. "Stray devil? Exorcists? Why did we come out to this abandoned junkyard?"

"Oi. It might be a junkyard, but it is far from abandoned." I announce my presence from the top of a pile of scrap.

**Issei Hyoudou Level 5 **

**575/575 Hp**  
**575/575 Sp**  
**575/575 Mp**

**Str 15**  
**Dex 15**  
**Vit 15**  
**Int 15**  
**Wis 15**  
**Luc 15**

_(A/n this little shit is why I slightly regret making this fanfic, divine dividing is fine, that is just halfing the opponent's stats and adding them to yourself, op as hell, but doesn't eventually SHATTER REALITY because its downfall is that it requires an actual target, I mean really, at the end of the first training arc Issei can handle 12 boosts... TWELVE OF THEM, that is over a 4000 multiplier! Even if his stats were fucking ONE he would have 4000+ in Str, Dex, and Int, that is complete bullshit and I hate my life, so for the rest of the fic, just assume the boosted gear is nerfed and his power is dependent on the plot, (Like it is in the anime because there is no literal way that Riser wasn't instantly killed by a *4000 holy water+cross attack) Issei is the biggest obstacle in ANY dxd gamer fic the fucking menace to society.)_

Everyone immediately looks up to me.

Kiba's offhand slightly tightens around the sheathe of the Holy Eraser as he sees the large knight behind me, but he relaxes a few seconds later after he sees I am not doing anything.

**Yuuto Kiba Level 50**

**7875/7875 Hp**  
**5250/5250 Sp**  
**5100/5100 Mp**

**Str 140**  
**Dex 360 (240+50%)**  
**Vit 50**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 20**  
**Luc 10**

The white haired loli blankly stares at me with indifference.

**Koneko Toujou Level 60**

**37406/37406 Hp**  
**18125/18125 Sp**  
**6050/6050 Mp**

**Str 300 (200+50%)**  
**Dex 120**  
**Vit 375 (250+50%)**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

The recently reincarnated Nun is standing with her arms around Issei's arm, staring up at me

**Asia Argento Level 10**

**1050/1050 Hp**  
**1050/1050 Sp**  
**2175/2175 Mp**

**Str 10**  
**Dex 10**  
**Vit 10**  
**Int 90 (60+50%)**  
**Wis 20**  
**Luc 10**

'sort of expected.'

I then glance to the king and queen, the latter having her eyes closed and her fingers-tips over her smiling mouth.

**Akeno Himejima Level 80**

**38000/38000 Hp**  
**23750/23750 Sp**  
**77000/77000 Mp**

**Str 225 (150+50%)**  
**Dex 225 (150+50%)**  
**Vit 300 (200 +50%)**  
**Int 600 (400+50%)**  
**Wis 50**  
**Luc 10**

'…'

'what?'

**Rias Gremory Level 85**

**40000/40000 Hp**  
**25000/25000 Sp**  
**104125/104125 Mp**

**Str 210 (140+50%)**  
**Dex 210 (140+50%)**  
**Vit 300 (200 +50%)**  
**Int 750 (500+50%)**  
**Wis 50**  
**Luc 20**

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

I turn my head to the left slightly to examine my own stats.

**Name: Thomas Jones**  
**Title: Hunter Of The White Stag**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 47: 56.3**

**7425/7425 Hp**  
**7425/7425 Sp**  
**26967/26967 Mp**

**HPR: 1485 Every 3 Seconds**  
**SPR: 74.2 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 1510.1 Every 30 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 41**  
**Dexterity: 54**  
**Vitality: 50**  
**Intelligence: 200**  
**Wisdom: 70**  
**Luck: 55**

'what fucking bullshit is this?!

I turn my head back to the six devils below. 'calm, I am calm... But now I have to play this carefully...'

"So, what brings you all to my neck of the woods~"

"I am Rias Gremory, Heiress of the house of Gre-"

"I know who you are, I heard this entire speech yesterday."

"…"

"-mory, one of the two devils that oversee this town, for what reason are you here?"

"My name is Tomas Jones, I oversee this scrapyard, for what reason are you here? I am fairly sure that this place is out of the boundaries of Kuoh."

"You have been seen entering Kuoh, why would I not be suspicious of a mage entering the town I govern."

"Fair." I shrug as I stand up and slide down the hill of scrap, rubber, tires and other things. "Welcome to my home then."

"Why would you live in a junkyard when you could easily just get a home inside Kuoh?" Rias asks.

"two reason." I shrug.

"One: Privacy... I can explode a scrapped car with a fireball without anyone getting into my business."

"Two..."

I look back towards the scrap pile I was sitting on and smirk, waving a hand at it as five runic letters appear in front of me. "Arise."

A roughly made hand shoots from the pile, it seems to be made of a bunch of screws, bolts, and wires being crushed together into a vague humanoid shape.

It is followed shortly by five more, each on different parts of the scrap pile

"Mass Binding" I announce as the first scrap soldier frees itself.

**Scrap Soldier #1-10 Level 15**

**1000/1000 Hp**  
**-/- Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 50**  
**Dex 40**  
**Vit 0**  
**Int 0**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

"Y-you made all of those with but a wave of your hand?!" Rias asks. "What sort of ability is that?"

"I prefer the term 'Mechromancer'." I state while turning back around. "But I suppose 'Runic Mage' might also be correct."

"Now, I am going to answer some of the many questions you might have." I yawn.

"I do not have any ill will towards the town and I sort of just want to be left alone, you can come to me if you need something but I might say 'no', I open to trade magic items, no, I wont join your peerage because 1: my potential is too high for whatever pieces you probably have remaining and 2: I just don't want to, I really don't want to go into the extent about my abilities but I don't hold a candle to your, or your queen's magical power." I pause for a moment. "Am I missing anything?"

"You have a sacred gea-"

"Twice Critical."

"The sword-"

"Made from the corpse of the dragon Y Ddraig Goch, you aren't having it even if the scrawny guy has the boosted gear."

"Scrawny?" Issei mutters.

"The church in town was attacked quite recently, killing all of the stray priests inside, were you the one to do this?"

"Didn't you attack that place literally yesterday? Why are you are acting like you all wouldn't have killed them?" I ask.

"…"

"But no, that wasn't ME." I pause for a few seconds and point over my shoulder to the animated armor standing tall and proud on the tower of scrap. "it was Igris."

Said armor holds up a hand in greeting.

"Well, I have got to go, if you need me for anything you know where to find me." I yawn as I turn around 180 and skip away.

"Wait! Would you consider joining our club and going to Kuoh academy?"

"**FUCK NO**!" I exclaim over my shoulder. "School is a horrible dream crushing place and I fucking hate it with a passion."

The group of six people slowly start following behind me. "Wait, you said you trade magic items? What do you have?" Rias calls out to me.

I pull a whistle out of my pocket and show it to them, then I blow into it summoning well over 22 Orc Hounds.

They are immediately on guard as the scan the green muscle dogs surrounding them. "This is one of the items I am willing to trade, with my measly mana, which is about a fourth of yours, I can summon about Fifty-Two of these hounds, you two-" I point towards Akeno and Rias. "Could summon upwards of one hundred and fifty if you spent all of your energy."

"I don't do trades for money by the way, it is a magic item for a magic item, or any other thing I deem worthy."

I snap causing all of the hounds to disappear.

"I, of course, have other things laying around, this is just what I have on me."

I take a brief pause in front of my apple tree which already has a couple green apples on it, and they seem to be turning purple.

"Huh... this is coming along nicely..."

"What's to stop us from just taking it from you?" Rias asks. "You said it yourself that you were weaker than us in magical ability."

"Weaker than you, maybe, but if you were going to kill me, I wouldn't die alone." I state while looking back with a slight glare. "Half of your members would fall before I do... the only people out of my league in fighting ability are you, and your Queen... Your knight can't take a hit and seems to be made of paper mache, your rook is slow and easy to dodge, your pawn is just in general kind of weak, seems to be newly reincarnated, and your bishop is the same."

Issei flinches at my words.

Rias closes her eyes and smiles. "Then I suppose it is good for all of us that I have no intention of fighting."

"That's cool."

"S-So, what would this strange summoning magic item be worth to you?" Rais asks.

"I'll give it to you for free if you can get me 1: a large enchanted crucible forge that can melt even magical metals, also some Ingot molds would be appreciated, 2: a regular forge that can be used to heat metal so I can make swords... also a giant suit of armor would be nice, like, maybe nine feet tall and five feet across at the shoulders, but you can get me that at another time."

"Reasonable." She mutters.

We walk past the several trash bags full of crosses, holy water, light swords and light guns.

"Uhh-" Issei begins.

"Don't asks." I deadpan.

"Not asking." He says while shutting his mouth.

"Oi, you five." I point towards half of my scrap golems which were following behind me. "Can you pick those up and put them inside or something."

They all salute me and stomp over to the bags.

"Be gentle with them by the way."

I look back over to the Gremory group. "Need anything else?"

"No, we should be good."

"Cool, come back when you have my furnaces installed and ill give you the hound whistle." I shrug.

"Wait... just so we are completely sure each party is getting what they want, can we test these hounds that your whistle summons?" Rias asks.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask with half lidded eyes.

"Why don't we have a mock battle?" She asks.

"I think you are overestimating the strength of these hounds... a single one could beat your pawn over there without him boosting but if he boosts a single time it becomes a little uneven... they use quantity over quality, they are a good diversion and meat shield, maybe some use in tracking, but otherwise in combat they really can't hold their own..."

She doesn't falter a bit.

I let out a sigh. "Alright, fine, who do you want to fight?"

"Kiba."

I blow the whistle summoning ten hounds.

The blond knight steps forwards.

"Cool, dogs attack him or whatever." I command with a bored tone.

They don't even stand a chance, he effortlessly cleaves through the ten hounds without them even getting close to attacking him, each turning into puffs of smoke as they die in about three hits each...

"Congrats, you managed to beat all of them... please get off my fucking property."

* * *

**Twice Critical Has Leveled Up**

I wipe my brow.

It has been about five days since they O.R.C. originally came to my scrapyard, and I have been training my sacred gear basically nonstop, Rias also made good on her promise and I had two forges by the end of the third day, so now she has an endless horde of steroid doggos... so that's nice...

**Twice Critical (Active) (Level 25: 0.0%) (Cost: Current Str+Dex*40 Stamina)**  
**Doubles your Strength Stat and your Dexterity Stat, and also doubles the power of any magical affect you cast.**  
**Duration: 66 Seconds**  
**Cooldown Between Uses: 50 Seconds.**

**Balance Breaker: Requires Level 75+**

'DAMN! It got so much better after reaching level 25! The cost was lowered by quite a bit and the duration seems to be multiplied by 1.5, the cooldown was also lowered by 10 ENTIRE seconds! Plus, now it affects my magic meaning it is fucking DUMB.'

I also trained my strength up to 50 as well gaining a new skill.

**Powerful Blows: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**You deal an additional .5 times your strength in damage whenever you land a melee attack.**

A small red bat lands in front of me and transforms into a busty woman with brown hair and a red dress.

"Rias requests that you come into the O.r.c. Clubroom today." She bows. "Please grant her this request."

"Fucking-" I sigh. "When do I have to be there?"

"As soon as possible." The familiar states before transforming back into a bat and flying away.

"Fuck."

* * *

I stare blankly ahead at the occult research club's building.

'let me guess, Riser is going to show up as soon as I get to the club, I am going to piss him off, then he is going to drag be to the underworld during that engagement party as a form of entertainment, where he will then try to kill me... that sounds a bit like the life I have found myself in...'

"Thomas?" A male voice asks from behind me.

"Oh, hello scrawny one, healer girl, knight dude, and it is 'Tomas' not 'Thomas'… I saw that 'H' in there..."

"…"

"They are literally pronounced the same, how did you know I used an H?!" Issei asks. "And the fuck you mean 'scrawny one'?! I've been working out!"

His strength stat has increased by a single point.

"Mhm." I deadpan. "Can you three guide me towards the main room I don't know the way around."

"Sure." Issei nods but blinks for a few seconds and looks around. "You didn't bring that animated armor, did you?"

"What, you expected me to waltz in here with a GLOWING set of armor in like a cardboard box or something?" I ask. "Pfft- no..."

"Did you just leave hi-"

"He's about ten klicks out in that church's tower with a sniper rifle."

Issei pauses for a second but slowly looking to me. "What-"

"Ignore that, a seagull ate my fucking sandwich and he didn't take kindly to it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So! Let's go see the rest of the Gremory Group!"

* * *

The four of us suddenly enter the room to see Rias Gremory herself blankly staring down at her desk in thought, in front of her is a white haired maid who turns around and looks at us, eyes briefly straying from Issei, to Asia, to Kiba then down to me.

"Miss Grayfia." Issei mutters.

"Now, everyone is here... good..." Rias begins.

"My lady, if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly?" The maid asks while looking back towards Rias, her hands folded cleanly in front of her legs.

"Lets-"

***FWOOSH***

A massive red-orange teleportation circle suddenly appears on the floor to the back of the room.

"Huh... fuck." I state as a plume of fire lights up the center of it.

"Ahhh..." Sighs a man in the center of the circle as the fires die out. "Riser has arrived in the human realm."

I whisper to Issei. "I am pretty sure it is Illegal to do what he just did and teleport from the underworld to the human world, so don't tell anyone."

The man turns around. "I have come all this way to see you... my beloved Rias."

"okay, who is this douche?" Issei begins.

"This gentleman is lord Riser Phenix, he is a pure blooded devil of noble birth, third heir in line to the house of Phenix."

"And that means what?" Issei asks.

"That he is arrogant and has a powerful ability to regenerate from almost any wound, regardless if half his head is exploded or his chest detonates." I deadpan.

"He is also fiancé to the next head of the house of Gremory." Grayfia continues where I left off.

"Fiancé to what?! You're joking, right?" Issei asks.

"I am not, lady Rias has been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time now."

"Uwah?! They're getting married?!"

* * *

Riser is sitting down drinking from a teacup while he has his arm around Rias, toying with her red hair in between his fingers. "The tea made by my Rias' queen is simply delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir." Akeno bows before slowly walking away.

Riser starts stroking Rias' thigh.

"Tch-" Rias clenches her teeth and abruptly stands. "That's enough Riser. Let it go... why don't you understand?"

"I have no intention of ever marrying you." She continues.

"But my darling~" Riser smirks "Riser believes your families' circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish."

"I will not bring my family to ruin!" Rias snaps. "I have no intention of denying you your right to our name, however let me make one thing perfectly clear, my husband will be my own choice."

I look in between them from my place on the couch.

"Remember, it is imperative for us devils to remain pureblooded-"

"Why?" I cut in with a blank expression.

"Hm?" Riser blinks.

"Why is it imperative that devils are to be pureblooded?"

"You wouldn't understand as a simple human, and I thought I was being cordial enough allowing you to live, but if you dare speak up again, Riser will end your pathetic existence." The man scoffs.

I simply grin.

Riser looks back to Rias. "Remember, both your father and Sirzechs decided on this with the future of devils in mind."

"My father, my brother, and the rest of my clan made this decision because they are in too great of a rush." Rias scoffs.

"For the final time, Riser, I will. Not. Marry you!"

"For the final time, Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of phenix, besmirching our good name is unexpectable."

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate every single person in this room, you WILL return to the underworld with me."

I start madly cackling. "PFFT- AHAHAHAH!"

"the two high class devil's eyes snap over to me. "Thomas?"

"What's so funny filth?"

"You are really a fucking idiot, aren't you?" I laugh. "You just threatened to murder her peerage in front of the queen of her brother, not to mention teleporting from the underworld to earth is Illegal- I think-, you are doing a GREAT job a besmirching your family's name by YOURSELF!"

"RISER STOP-" Rias begins to shout.

I find a limb through my torso.

**Riser Phenix Level ?**

**The system can only display the level and stats of those who are double your level, or equal to your level +50, whichever is more.**

"You should have kept your mouth shut, trash."

His head is now missing as a sword appears in my hand.

His headless body stumbles back a couple steps as my chest ignites with black fire, Riser's neck expelling a plume of fire as well.

I smirk widely as I place my sword in a sheathe that appears on my back. "Well, wasn't that a surprise~"

"W-What the hell?!" Issei whispers.

Kiba reaches for his blade and Koneko clenches her fists.

A couple sparks arc around Akeno's fingers and a magic circle appears in front of Rias.

"ENOUGH!" Grayfia shouts, the temperature of the room lowering a good ten degrees.

Everyone freezes and looks over to her.

Lord Riser, Lady Rias, as you know I am here by the orders of Sirzechs, which means that there will be no disruption of peace."

"You! How do you have our clan trait?! You dare?!" Riser shouts.

"RISER!" Grayfia snaps. "There will be no more fighting here, do I make myself clear."

"Tch- when told such an ominous thing by the one who is known as the 'ultimate queen', even Riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser hums, turning back to glare at me.

"My master predicted that there would be a conflict of some sort, as such, he has assigned a last resort should communication breakdown."

"Rating game?" I ask.

"If my lady intends to put her personal preferences above her family's, she is to settle this with a rating game against lord Riser."

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asks.

I look at him. "Imagine American football... then completely destroy that image and replace it with two peerages beating the ever loving shit out of each other till one side wins, some chess mechanics thrown in as well such as Pawns only being able to promote if they make it to where the other team started... it is a fairly popular sport in the underworld."

"But wouldn't that go against what peerages are made for? Just killing the devils that reincarnate?" Issei asks.

"While some accidents do happen, normally, when a piece is taken out of commission, they are then teleported off the field where they then can receive medical attention." Akeno explains.

"ok, that's good to know." Issei nods.

"Riser has played through numerous rating games and has scored multiple wins for himself." Riser smirks. "Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game."

"He knows that only mature devils are allowed to participate so it isn't like she has had much opportunity." Akeno explains to Issei.

"So you are saying that we are at a disadvantage?" Issei asks.

"You saw the man regrow his head seconds after I cut if off, what do you think?" I deadpan.

"We've got more to worry about than just that..." Koneko states in her regular deadpan voice.

"Is this adorable group the extent of your servants?" Riser asks. "They're all you have?"

"And so what if they are?" Rias snarks.

Riser laughs and snaps his fingers causing fifteen girls to appear in a massive fireball. "Riser has fifteen pieces... in other words, Riser has a complete set."

"Once again, pretty sure that is breaking the law." I deadpan. "And Tomas thinks talking in third person makes you sound like a fucking dumbass."

"Issei agrees." Issei nods.

"Kiba thinks that it does make you sound rather foolish." The pretty boy besides us adds in.

Riser narrows his eyes at the three of us.

"Wow, they're all hot as hell." Issei murmurs now that the flames have died down. "Damnit! I hate him so much!"

Issei starts crying. "Why can't I be this guy?"

"You mean an arrogant douche that looks double his age, molests those who aren't of legal age, has a god complex, speaks in third person, and fucks even his little sister?" I state while pointing towards the girl with drill hair.

Said girl flushes instantly.

"HEY! You cant say that about Riser-Sama!" A girl with blue hair tied up on the sides of her heads exclaims while pointed a staff with blunted ends at me.

**Mira Level 80 **

**21875/21875 Hp**  
**13125/13125 Sp**  
**38000/38000 Mp**

**Str 150**  
**Dex 200**  
**Vit 150**  
**Int 300**  
**Wis 150**  
**Luc 10**

"My beloved, why is your pawn crying?" Riser asks Rias.

"His... dream is to have a harem." Rias quietly sighs.

"Ew, what a barbarian." Ravel gags.

I point to Riser. "HE DOES THE EXACT SAME FUCKING THING, DRILL GIRL."

"Mira." Riser commands.

She disappears as I activate my sacred gear, I twist my body out of the way of a strike towards my stomach, duck under a horizontal swing, and hop back to avoid another thrust, swinging my sword once in front of me.

"You are kind of pissing me off." I deadpan as I re-sheath my sword, causing her staff to split in half. "Firebolt"

***Fwoosh***

A small (Larger than it used to be) orb of black fire smashes into her stomach and explodes into cinders, sending her tumbling across the tile floors of the room, burning off some of her clothes and leaving her stomach horribly burned.

"MIRA!" Another pawn shrieks as she kneels down beside her, this one level 90 and is wearing a french maid outfit.

I stare into Riser's eyes, his right eyebrow twitching with rage.

**Mira Level 80 **

**15275/21875 Hp**  
**12125/13125 Sp**  
**38000/38000 Mp**

"W-With a simple firebolt h-he caused this much damage?" The maid-outfit-wearing pawn whispers.

"Let me see." Ravel quickly rushes over towards the prone pawn, her eyes widening. "This is pretty bad..."

She looks up to Riser. "We should get her healing as soon as possible."

"Tch."

He struts over towards his group and they all disappear in a plume of fire, uttering a final statement of. "This isn't over, boy."

"Well, it seems like the rating game won't be happening today~ so why don't we give the weaklings ***Cough*** Issei ***Cough*** say, two weeks to train?" I Ask as I look to Grayfia who seemingly is observing me with a keen eye.

"Hm, yes, I believe my king would approve." She states. "Lady Rias, you and your group will have fourteen days to train, I will pass along the message to your family."

"See you guys, I have to go train, fire-dick might come to get me sometime soon and I don't like the fact I couldn't see him move." I yawn

"WAIT!" Rais exclaims. "I thought you said you were weaker than my queen?!"

"I sort of forgot about my regeneration and black fire considering I don't make a habit of getting maimed, regeneration or not... with it I could probably beat most people in your peerage." I shrug.

"Wh-what are you?"

"Human." I shrug. "Probably."

"See ya nerds later I have an army to create, worlds to destroy, tags to rip off of mattresses!"

I raise my hand and pop out of reality and into an empty Id.

* * *

It has been about three hours since I came home, and now, I plan to go into the Orc dungeon and go find all the secret bosses.

"Igris, while I am gone, you are in char-"

**The parameter has been breached**

I blink several times.

"Let's go check that out first, then I'll leave..."

We walk over towards the front door to see a short blond with tangled hair, slight dark circles under her eyes, and a dusty and dirty French Maid outfit, torn stockings, and a rather large rip on the hem of her skirt

**Mittelt Level 35 **

**3600/3600 Hp**  
**3600/3600 Sp**  
**[Sealed]/[Sealed] Mp**

**Str 55 [Sealed] 5**  
**Dex 80 [Sealed] 10 **  
**Vit 100 [Sealed] 20**  
**Int 50 [Sealed] 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

"H-Hey." She quietly mutters. "I-uh, came here to a-ask for your forgiveness... I-I did a bad thing and I am ready to accept whatever you deem acceptable as a p-punishment, but please, give me back my powers!"

"Alright." I shrug.

"Unseal." I state as six runes appear around her and cause the original Rune collar to fade.

Her wings sprout from her back and she rubs her throat.

"J-Just like that?!." She whispers.

"What did you expect me to do?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"D-Don't worry about it." She whispers as her face slowly turns red.

"Alright, you can go now, I need to prepare for a fight, go back to the Grigori or something, I don't care what you do, just fuck off." I say while turning around. "You should also probably avoid Kokabiel because he might end you to 'tie up loose ends' so goodbye now~"

I skip away with a massive grin on my face. "Riser Phenix is gonna dieee~"

* * *

**Swamp King Zanathel Level 60 (Hidden Boss Of The Eastern Swamp)**

**2635/70500 Hp**  
**4875/14875 Sp**  
**3050/3050 Mp**

**Str 200**  
**Dex 180**  
**Vit 250**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

I silence the gigantic crocodile with a single slash of my sword, launching a large wave of black fire that roasts it alive.

I wipe my forehead, Zanathel was the last of the 'four directional bosses' that I have killed after I spawned, I went west, then south, and finished here.

East was a large viper, and South was a large ram.

**You Have Leveled Up x2**

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Hidden Wonders: The Swamp King:**

**You have found a hidden boss in the wild of your Instant Dungeon, Kill it to gain awesome rewards!**

**Objectives: **  
**Kill Swamp King Zanathel: [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Without taking damage [x]**  
**In under 5 minutes [x]**

**Rewards: +5 Bonus Stat Points, Energy Barrier.**

**Bonus Rewards: 1 Item Roulette Token, 1 Skill Roulette Token, +5 to all stats, Greenheart Fruit.**

**Greenheart Fruit: (Exotic)**  
**Said to be grown from a now extinct tree that only bears a single fruit every thousand years.**  
**When Eaten, you gain 150 Sp per level instead of the normal 100**

I try to alter the fruit but it is completely greyed out, much like the Pheonix Plume and the Vial of Stardew I got, the Pheonix Plume being the exact same but for Health, I also got a token that allows me to increase a skill by 25 levels from the third boss, I am saving that till I get my Twice Critical to level 50 so I can instantly unlock my balance breaker.

It is a large dark green apple-sized fruit shaped sort of like a heart that has a glowing light green spiral that spins outwards.

I sigh and eat it, spitting out four or so seeds that are throughout fruit.

And to be frank, it tasted HORRIBLE, like, it was SUPER bitter, and somehow had a burnt taste, but also is HORRIDLY sweet, but not a good kind of sweet, like fake sweetener sweet.

I gag slightly.

'let's see here, Riser was at least level 98... but I refuse to believe that because every piece excluding his pawns I couldn't see the levels of- and even then there were like two pawns I couldn't scan-, so I can rightfully assume that his level is about 150 to 200... I have a really long way to go...'

Slaying these four beasts took me about three days and it has brought me up to a nice level 54!

…

They were really hard to locate, not gonna lie, much harder than the deer one, the snake hid in a cave system that I could barely see in, the ram forced me to scale large rock formations to find it, then it just leapt to another once I dealt any significant damage to it (yes, it was really fucking annoying and took most of the three days) and the crocodile was just in a dank bog which meant I had to 1: travel through mossy trees, or 2: slowly meander my way through waist high- sometimes deeper- water and mud... I chose the prior which took quite a bit of time, not to mention actually FINDING the bastards in their areas... they kept on fucking moving and really pissing me off.

**Due to slaying the four directional bosses, you have unlocked the ultimate boss, The Golden King.**

I see one of the mountains in the distance erupt with a plume of smoke, sending landslides cascading down the sides along with large rivers of red-hot magma.

'annnd that is where it is!'

I rotate my shoulders. "Alright, let's fuckin do this... then I'll kill the boss of this dungeon and grind to the next level dungeon of 'Create Id'!"

* * *

After a long trek up the mountain, I have finally reached the top, I look down over a large circular platform that is surrounded by lava, a simple stone bridge leading towards the center from four sides.

I casually walk to the center of the obvious boss arena.

A loud shriek splits the sky as a bright glint circles the ground.

"…"

I look up to see a large flying lizard thing with golden scales.

'…'

"IS THAT A FUCKING DRAGON?!"

It swoops down and lands in front of me with a loud crash, cracking the ground around it as it slowly looks up to me, golden flames spewing out of out of the corner of its mouth, and its white horns start warmly glowing gold as if veins start spiraling up the two curved bones.

The dragon looks kind of... strange... it has no hind legs, but its powerful front limbs are easily enough to hold it up while its snake-like tail lashes out across the ground.

**A quest has been received:**

**The Golden King:**  
**You have reached the final secret boss of this dungeon, you know what to do.**

**Defeat the dragon or escape [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**? [ ]**

**Rewards: (Dependant on which option you choose) **  
**Bonus Rewards: ?, ?**

**"Human."**

'WHAT THE SHIT-'

**"I am the Welsh Dragon Y Ddraig Aur." ** the dragon states. **"It has been tens of thousands of years since I have encountered a mortal."**

**"Perish."**

"FUCK!"

I dive out of the way of a large plume of golden fire.

**(Severely Weakened) Y Ddraig Aur, [The Golden King] Level: ?**

'whattheshit?! WHAT THE FUCK?!'

* * *

**You know, I am kind of surprised nobody has done anything with Y Ddraig Aur, the golden variant of the welsh flag Y Ddraig Goch, admittedly, I couldn't find any sort of mythological backstory to the golden dragon, it is just a cool dragon flag apparently, so that might have something to do with it, but it is kind of a cool idea!**

**and can i just say, thank you all SO MUCH for the support! i mean, 800 favorites and 1000 follows in 3 chapters? that is fucking INSANE!**

**Guest Reviews: **

**Augu: " why can not you launch the chapters faster?"**

**.**

**Because I am not an unholy Cthulhu-esque monster that can pump out several 5000 word+ chapters a week...**

**.**

**Guest 001: " How absolute is his power? **  
**If Ophis were to break down his door because he stole her cookies could he just seal her? Or does it cap out depending on level? **  
**Could he rewrite someone else's power to make it useless, like Phenex regen?**  
**Could he affect stats directly? Making it so he could lower Satan's hp till he could be killed by sneezing on him."**

**.**

**He isn't a god... yet...**

**And his seal ability is sort of capped based on his level, but also the levels of his enemies.**

**Theoretically, but he can't change even his own skills currently...**

**And no, he can't just alter stats, I am limiting his Runic Magic ability to only skills, though I suppoooose he might be able to craft a skill that does 'Lower's Target's Maximum Health' that might work, or it couldn't, hard to tell really...**

**.**

**See you all in the future~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Gear

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

I exhale slightly, tilting my head back and forth, cracking my neck.

I hop over the dragon's tail as it goes to sweep my legs with its large tail.

'max speed it is.'

I summon my sacred gear, equip Hellbrym, activate my 'Quickened Movements' skill and 'Sprint'

I dash forwards, just a blur, and hop around a claw-slam.

**Thomas Jones Level 54**

**12637/12637 Hp**  
**4247/12637 Sp**  
**30736/30736 Mp**

**Strength: 132 (66*2)**  
**Dexterity: 187 (75+25%*2)**  
**Vitality: 65**  
**Intelligence: 215 (430)**  
**Wisdom: 85**  
**Luck: 70**

"BURN!"

I swing the sword in a downwards arc, creating a colossal wave of fire that the dragon cancels out with its own wave of fire, but it takes about two seconds for the dragon's fire to overwhelm mine, giving me enough time to already around about thirty feet to the side, sending two more blasts of black fire from the edge of my blade as I slide on my knees under a wing.

I launch a couple fireballs at the dragon's flank as I leap up into the air to avoid its returning gout of fire, the black fire being mostly shrugged off its thick hide.

Its tail lashes out to smash me out of the sky.

"shit."

I create a bubble of energy using my 'Strong Barrier' skill, half of the shield horribly cracking as the dragon sends me flying through the air as if it was hitting a baseball.

I collide with a pillar about one-hundred feet away, causing the bubble to crack more from the force of my impact.

'no jumping, I can't fly... and I have maybe forty-five seconds left before I run out of time for my sacred gear and my speed buffs... I am sort of fucked...'

'one last all or nothing gambit it is! And if this doesn't work, I could always pull out my special technique and kite this motherfucker into that orc camp!'

I dash forwards at an angle, watching as the dragon's tail twitches and weaves back and forth behind it, much like it has a mind of its own as it watches me run closer

90 feet, 80 feet, 60 feet, 40 feet, 30 feet 25 fee-

Its tail suddenly stabs out towards me, but I roll past the attack and continue sprinting

It opens its mouth and completely bathes the area I am in with fire, but I create several strengthened barriers that block most of the fire, my left arm getting horribly burned as a small steam of fire seeps in through one of the cracks in the shield.

The dragon assumes I have died after about five more seconds of fire then closes its mouth only to widen its eyes as I leap up towards its neck and strike towards it as hard as I can.

"TAKE THIS!"

I make contact with its neck, the fire around the blade exploding outwards as I channel mana into the sword, its upper neck and head are completely covered by a wave of fire.

A tail wreathed in golden fire collides with my back sending me sprawling across the floor.

I look back to see the black flames around its head and neck have died out, and a large chip in its scales has appeared at the spot where I attacked.

**"You..." **The dragon stares blankly at my regenerating wounds. **"Are worthy."**

"Worthy for what?!"

**"Do you... accept- boon-"**

The tip of its tail starts slowly disappearing into golden light, along with the tips of his horns and claws.

**"Time- up- please hurry- decide."**

"I... accept?"

**"Thank you."**

The dragon disintegrates and turns into golden tendrils of energy which rapidly flow towards me.

"OHFUCK-" I cover my face with my arms.

The golden light is sucked into my twice critical's gem and the metal is rapidly turned gold, and the gem shifts to white.

The gauntlet extends up my arm, to my elbow and shoots down to my hands where it covers my fingers.

'did I... just become the gold dragon emperor?!'

**A quest has been Completed:**

**The Golden King:**  
**Defeat the dragon or escape [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Make the dragon see you as worthy for its power [x]**  
**Defeat the dragon without being hit once [-]**  
**Defeat the dragon in under 30 Seconds [-]**  
**Defeat the dragon in one blow [-]**

**Rewards: 6 levels, +20 to all stats, 5 Item Roulette Token, 5 Skill Roulette Token, Amulet of the Golden King**  
**Bonus Rewards: Your Twice Critical has been transformed into 'The Golden Gear', Gold Dragon Emperor Title**

**You have leveled up x6**

I raise my gauntleted fist. "YES!"

**By Increasing your Wisdom to 100, you have gained a skill:**

**By Increasing your Wisdom to 100, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**Superior Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**The time it takes to regenerate Mana has been cut in half (30 seconds to 15 seconds)**

**Gold Dragon Emperor:**  
**Your Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality are increased by 50% while you have this title equipped. **

I equip my new title

**The Golden Gear ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%)**  
**The lost sacred gear of the gold dragon Y Ddraig Aur, the weaker sibling of Y Ddraig Goch... even though he was weaker than his brother, he was strong enough to take on most other dragons.**

**Powers: **

**Addition: (Cost Str+Dex*60)**  
**Adds your, Original strength, dexterity, and intelligence (For the purposes of magical damage) to your current strength, dexterity and intelligence.**

**Duration: 40 Seconds (Every additional Addition resets the cooldown)**  
**Cooldown in between Additions: 30 Seconds**  
**Maximum Additions you can currently handle: 2 (Vit/50)**

**Golden Cannon (Locked)**

**Duplex (Locked)**

**Balance Breaker: (Requires Level 75)**

"Are you freaking kidding me?! All of my training is gone!" I pout. "damnit!"

I sigh. "Let's just leave then... ill kill the boss another time..."

I shatter the Id.

"Why was he in there to begin with?" I mutter to myself, making the gauntlet on my hand disappear.

"OH GOD NO! THE NOTIFICATIONS AA-"

**You have gained: 1****500000 Yen, Basilisk Fang, Snake Whip, Spear of The Golden King, Chalice of Eternal Poison, Horn Of The Ram, Ring of Rock Climbing, Greaves of The Golden King, Flute Of The Earth, Zanathel's Tooth, Alligator Shield, Cloak of The Golden King, Belt of Magnificence.**

"MY BRAIN-"

**Energy Barrier (Epic) (x1)**  
**A small talisman that creates an energy bubble that blocks some magical attacks.**  
**Can be activated for 1000 Mp**  
**Blocks 500+(Int+500%) Per Bubble**

**Energy Scythe (Epic) (x1)**  
**A small tube that when activated creates a large scythe of holy energy ****Deals 800+Str damage per successful hit, *3 to devils and other Unholy creatures**

**Lightspear Skillbook (Exotic) (x1)**  
**Teaches you how to create light spears like Angels and Fallen Angels do.**

**Basilisk Fang (Rare) (x1)**  
**A knife made from the fang of a large snake, it still has a bit of poison left on the blade.**  
**Deals 40+Half of the wielder's Strength, has a 5% chance to inflict 'Weak Paralysis' that lasts for 60 seconds**  
**Weak Paralysis: Lowers the target's Dex and Str by 20%**

**Snake Whip (Epic) (x1) **  
**A whip that looks like a viper, when a command word is spoken, the whip animates and the viper attempts to bite the opponents.**  
**Deals 100+Str damage +500 Poison damage when the snake injects poison into its target.**

**Spear Of The Golden King (Epic) (x1)**  
**a spear made to resemble golden scales with a white blade.**  
**Deals 800+Str*1.5 Damage Per Hit.**  
**Golden Blast: (Cost 3000 Mp) **  
**Deals 800+(Int+3000%) Radiant Damage. **

**Set Bonus: **  
**1 Item: Damage Is Increased**  
**2 Items: Damage Is Increased Further**  
**3 Items: Damage Is Increased Even Further**  
**4 Items: Unlocks the Golden Blast Attack**

**Chalice of Eternal Poison: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**A chalice that has an infinite amount of poison.**  
**When the poison is drunk or applied to a weapon, the target takes 100 Poison Damage for the next 60 seconds.**

**Horn Of The Ram (Rare) (x1)**  
**A war horn carved from the black horns of a large ram.**  
**When you blow on the horn while channeling 5000 Mp into it, you grant yourself and your allies +15% Str and Dex for the next 60 seconds.**

**Ring Of Rock Climbing (Rare) (x1) **  
**A ring that allows the wearer to climb much easier.**  
**Increases the wearer's climbing speed by 50%**

**Greaves of The Golden King (Epic) (x1)**  
**Gold plated boots that protect your body against attacks.**  
**Grants your body an energy shield that blocks 1600 damage from attacks**  
**Set Bonus: **  
**1 Item: Damage Blocked Is Increased**  
**2 Items: Damage Blocked Is Increased Further**  
**3 Items: Damage Blocked Is Increased Even Further**  
**4 Items: Damage Blocked Is Increased, once more, Even Further**

**Flute of The Earth: (Exotic)**  
**By blowing into the flute and channeling mana, you can change the form of earth.**

**Zanathel's Tooth: (Rare) ****(x1)**  
**A dagger made from a sharp alligator tooth.**  
**Deals 40+Half of the wielder's Strength, has a 5% chance to inflict 'Bleed' that lasts for 60 seconds**  
**Bleed: The target loses 5 Hp per second for the next 60 seconds**

**Alligator Shield: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A shield made to look like the head of an alligator, this head can animate to bite foes.**  
**Blocks 800 Damage per successful block.**  
**Deals 550 Damage per bite**

**Cloak of The Golden King: (Epic) ****(x1)**  
**A golden cape that increases the wearer's magical abilities.**  
**Increases Maximum Magic by 40%**  
**Increases Maximum Stamina by 20% **  
**Increases Maximum Health by 20%**  
**Magical effects are increased by 50%**  
**Set Bonus: **  
**1 Item: The wearer gains even MORE magic**  
**2 Items: The cloak grants the wearer more stamina as well.**  
**3 Items: The cloak Increases magical damage.**  
**4 Items: The cloak increases maximum health.**

**Belt of Magnificence: (Epic) (x1)**  
**Increases the ALL of the wearer's stats by 20**

**Amulet of the Golden King (Legendary) (x1)**  
**Skills Gain Exp 200% Faster**  
**Set Bonus: **  
**1 Item: The wearer's skills grow faster**  
**2 Items: The wearer's skills grow even faster**  
**3 Items: The wearer's skills grow, once more, even faster**  
**4 Items: The wearer's skills extremely quickly**

With my new items the 'Ring of The Golden King' has also got increased affects.

**Ring Of The Golden King: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A ring that is modeled after the eyes The White Stag and is part of The Golden King Set**  
**Grants the wearer Night Vision**  
**Grants the wearer +40 Vit, Str, and Dex**  
**Set Bonus:**  
**1 Item: This also increases Str**  
**2 Items: This also increases Dex**  
**3 Items: The amount of Str, Dex, and Vit, are increased**  
**4 Items: The amount of Str, Dex, and Vit, are increased Again**

'so much... information...'

I rub my temples.

I let out a sigh and allow my shoulders to slump. "Gold is so tacky though..."

**Does the user wish to equip items into his cosmetic tab?**

'wait, I can fucking do that?!'

I quickly drag on 'normal clothes' and my tattered necromancer cloak in my cloak slot, then equip my golden items.

'ugh... I need a nap... staying up for three days straight hasn't been that good on my sanity...'

I yawn and walk towards my trailer, opening the door and walking inside past the blond gothic lolita who is sitting on a chair outside.

"…"

I poke my head back outside. "Why the hell are you still here?!"

"I W-Wanted to be of service to you because I w-was banished from the Grigori." She stutters.

"So, Azazel told you to get out of his hair and to spy on me or something?"

"P-Pretty much."

"Neat... do anything weird and I am kicking you out." I deadpan. "Don't bother me, I have been up for three days straight and I need sleep before my madness gets out of control."

I close the door and flop face first onto the couch.

* * *

'let's see here, I have a grand total of 16 roulette tokens, 8 skill and 8 items...'

I quickly use 10 of my unused stat points to increase my Luck to 100.

**By Increasing your Luck to 100, you have gained a skill:**

**Golden Luck: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Things just seem to work out for you, this skill grants you the ability to get REALLY lucky, but sadly, this skill has a cooldown, and that cooldown is based on just how lucky the result you get is.**  
**Cooldown: Ready to be used.**

'Well, let's use those roulette tokens then.'

**You have gained a Twice Critical x2**

**You have gained a Pheonix Tear x2**

**You have gained Twilight Healing x1**

**Healing Potion x2 **

**You have gained Blade Blacksmith x1**

**Twilight Healing**** Sacred Gear Crystal: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**A crystalized sacred gear taken from a wielder ages ago, when you crush this gemstone in between your fingers, you will gain the 'Twilight Healing' skill, allowing you to heal yourself and allies' wounds.**

**Healing Potion (Uncommon) (x2)**  
**When drunk heals 5000 Hp**

**Blade Blacksmith**** Sacred Gear Crystal: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**A crystalized sacred gear taken from a wielder ages ago, when you crush this gemstone in between your fingers, you will gain the 'Blade Blacksmith' skill, allowing you to create holy swords with various affects.**

'decent... wait... can I give Igris a sacred gear?!'

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Tough Skin**

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Ice Spike**

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Air Strike**

**You have rolled an Uncommon skill: Spark**

**You have rolled an Exotic skill: Teleport**

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Bind**

**You have rolled a Rare skill: Slow**

**You have rolled a com̸̙̝͔̼̑͂m̴͔̞̄͛̏ö̸͍͚̪́͒͝- Legendary skill: Wrath.**

**Golden luck has been activated: Cooldown 14 Days.**

'…'

'so, I could have had SEVERAL legendary skills if I just waited?!'

'…'

'actually, it seems to be random... it didn't trigger before, maybe it only activated because I got a common skill?'

**Tough Skin: (Passive) (Level: Max) (Rare)**  
**You Resist an additional 100 damage per attack**

**Ice Spike (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1500 Mp Per Shard) (Rare)**  
**allows you to create a large shard of ice to strike your foes**  
**Deals 500+(Int+1100%)**

**Air Strike (Active)** **(Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1500 Sp Per Attack) (Rare)**  
**Allows you to make a melee attack at range by using the wind created by your attack.**  
**Current Range: 10 feet**

**Spark (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 800 Per Second) (Uncommon)**  
**allows you to channel electricity into a foe you are touching, this can also be channeled through metal weapons**  
**Deals 250+(Int+500%)**

**Teleport ****(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 for every mile traveled) (Exotic)**  
**This skill allows you to travel vast distances in a blink of an eye, sadly, it currently can't be used to enter other planes like the Underworld and Heaven.**

**Bind (Active) ****(Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 1500 Per minute) (Rare)**  
**Creates a net of mana that can be used to hold down foes.**  
**Strength Required to break out: 50**

**Slow (Active) ****(Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 Per minute) (Rare)**  
**Slows the target down, reducing their dex by 40, if the target reaches 0 dex, they are frozen in time until you run out of mana or release them.**

**Wrath (Passive) (Level: Max) (Legendary)**  
**Your speed and power are increased the lower your heath is.**  
**100-80%: no increase**  
**79-50%: +50% to Str and Dex**  
**49-25%: +100% to Str and Dex**  
**24-1%: +200% to Str and Dex**  
**Below 1%: +400% to Str and Dex**

I wipe my forehead. 'these are all pretty kickass, Wrath being the best... it admittedly combos nicely with my regeneration, but actually doesn't at the same time... whenever I am 'killed', I get set to 1 hp, giving me the +400% buff to my str and Dex, but literally 3 seconds later, I heal so much I am down to the 200% buff, now, that would still be fairly powerful, but 3 seconds after that, I am down to the 100% buff... so really, I only have maybe 6 seconds to ACTUALLY deal some damage, after that I return to more-or-less normal.'

I stretch and remove myself from the couch, leaning forwards slightly and peering over to my bed to see Mittelt asleep under the blankets.

'who said you could come in?'

I snort and walk outside.

I raise my hand and enter an empty Id, then once inside, I put 15 points into my Vit and 5 into my Dex.

**You have gained a skill by raising your Vit above 100:**

**Stronger Body: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Hp and Sp are increased by another 50%, The time it takes to regenerate your Stamina is once more cut in half, and the amount regenerated is increased to 5% every SPR.**

**You have gained a skill by raising your Dex above 100:**

**Afterimage: (Active) (Level 1 0.0%) (Cost: 2000 Sp)**  
**Grants you an ability to move fast enough to create an afterimage, a shimmering illusion that is able to take a single attack before dissipating.**  
**Duration: 1 Second**  
**Number of Afterimages created: 1**

I activate my sacred gear

**[Addition!]**

**The Golden Gear has leveled up x2**

'…'

'this necklace is op as shit.'

I activate my 'Fortify Strength' and Shield skill and just wait.

**[Reset!]**

'hmm... if I increase my Vit to 150, spending all of my current remaining points, I could probably handle two 'additions' before I run out of stamina... and my durability will go up as well...'

'fuck it!'

**You have gained a skill by raising your Vit above 150: **

**Strengthened Body: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Hp and Sp are increased by another 50%, The time it takes to regenerate your Stamina is once more cut in half, and the amount regenerated is increased to 7% every SPR.**

**[Addition!]**

**The Golden Gear has leveled up**

I start grinding my Runic Magic, Sprint, and Quickened Movements as well.

* * *

It is about five days till Rias' rating game with Riser, if they somehow fail this, I am going to be slightly disappointed considering I gave them like an extra four ENTIRE days to train.

I rub my head slightly. 'time to go to the next dungeon then...'

**Create/Destroy Id: (Active) (Level 20: 0.0%) (Cost: 5 Mp) (Legendary)**  
**Allows you to create a separate space with soulless enemies to slaughter to fuel your endless lust for power.**  
**Current Instant Dungeons Available: **  
**Empty: (Lv 0)**  
**Zombie: (Lv 5)**  
**Orc: (Lv 25)**  
**Beastfolk: (Level 60)**

"Id Create: Beastfolk"

With a simple flex of my magic, I had appeared in a new place, much like the Orc dungeon, the Beastfolk dungeon seems to be a lot larger than is really needed.

To the south is a large scrap city, none of the buildings reaching beyond 3 stories except a REALLY thick one on a hill that looks to be 4, or at least 3.5

To the east is a large forest of strange looking trees with whitish-silver bark and blue leaves.

To the north is a large mountain that looks to have a few cave entrances poking through its face, and to the west is a large lake with a single island in the middle.

Overall, it seems to be about 1.5 to 2 times larger than the orc dungeon... and I am sensing a theme here, by the time the 'Id' skill gets to 100, I will be creating entire PLANETS.

I point towards the large building. "Boss one."

I point to the forest. "Boss two."

Then to the mountain. "Boss three."

I point to the lake. "And I can only assume boss four is on that island or somewhere underwater.

"…"

"I hate underwater levels." I sigh to myself.

"Hmmm... but where do I go first?" I murmer quietly.

I point to the city "Eeny"

Then to the forest. "Meeny"

Then to the caves. "Miny"

Then back to the city. "Moe."

"Catch. A. Tiger. By. His-"

**[Split]**

I kick on the door of the large city, my superhuman strength causing it to buckle slightly.

"…"

I kick on it again, causing it to buckle some more.

"Tch-"

I launch a fireball at the door, causing the large piece of scrap metal to go flying inwards, smoke trailing off the corners of it as it is launched deeper into the city.

'and thus, I kicked a hornet's nest where literally every enemy inside should be equal to my level...'

A large bipedal jackal-like creature leaps down from the top of the wall with a spear, screeching a hyena-like war cry all the way down.

I slowly blink.

I catch the spear an inch from my head, but it continues on its way bounces off my aura of golden protection.

"…"

**Gnoll Warrior Level 60**

**39025/39025 Hp**  
**7300/7300 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 250**  
**Dex 250**  
**Vit 130**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

It lands in front of me, hops back and lifts a shield made of scrap metal, slamming the hilt of its spear into the ground... then it laughs at me like a hyena. "KYAHAHAHA!"

'hm, so this is what I have to deal with?'

It looks like some sort of hyena more than a jackal now that I think about it, it has a long snout, rounded ears, is covered in sharp and cobbled together scrap armor, and is wielding a spear that is just a rusty diamond shaped piece of metal tied to a stick.

I activate Quickened Movements, my stamina regeneration easily being high enough to keep it active at all times, even if I am asleep.

**Quickened Movements: (Active) (Level 50: 33.1%) (Cost: 2255 Sp per minute)**  
**Increases your Dex by 50%**

I launch myself towards the Gnoll Warrior, my new speed slightly faster than even it.

I send a fist flying forwards, the gnoll rising its shield to block my attack.

***CRANNNNG***

The sound of a hammer hitting a bell echoes throughout the nearby roads and alleyways as my fist makes contact with the shield.

The Gnoll slides back about five feet, lowers its shield, and points its spear at me once more.

'hn... that punch did no damage to it...'

I draw my own spear, this one gold and glowing brightly. "Come on!"

"KYRAAA!" The gnoll exclaims as it charges forwards with its shield in front of it.

It goes to shield-bash, but suddenly leaps to the side and swings its spear in a chopping motion towards my neck.

"A feint?" I mutter.

I easily lift up my own spear and deflect the blow with its blade.

I twirl the spear in my hands and get into a stabbing position as the gnoll recoils from my parry, then I stab forwards, but my opponent lets the blow glance off his shield.

'you know, the fact I am fighting on equal terms with this thing proves just how much I have grown...'

Several other gnolls appear from the city, but the gnoll I am fighting growls at them, causing them to falter and slowly form a circle around us.

"A one on one duel?" I ask. "I like you."

My opponent lunges forwards, swinging his spear in a horizontal motion towards my side, I block it quite easily, using both hands to stop the force of the attack, but then he goes to shield bash me, but I stop it fairly easily with my elbow, though the force still pushes me back about three feet.

I twirl the spear in my hand.

'you know... I have just been toying around this entire time... my spear is affected by my 'Master of Blades' skill because it is technically a 'bladed weapon', so that means I am swinging this stick around with five-hundred and twenty dex, instead of two-sixty, because master of blades gives me a one-hundred percent increase to attack speed.

I stab my spear forwards, piercing his shield and stabbing into the Gnoll's side slightly as it lurches to the side, avoiding what would have defiantly impaled it if it had been even a second slower.

It takes a single step forwards, it's rusty spear glowing with an unnatural red light.

The spear blurs forwards and I am barely able to put up a shield spell to block it, but the spear instantly cracks the shield with the first blow, it is drawn back again in a fraction of a second and is stabbed forwards once more and actually pierces through the wall of force.

'doesn't that have upwards of five THOUSAND health?!'

The spear blurs forwards once more and breaks through the golden aura of defense my greaves give me and imbeds its self into my throat, a clear killing blow... for almost anyone but me...

'that did like... eight hundred damage to me... plus seventeen-hundred...'

The gnoll draws its spear back and looks on in confusion as I don't fall and my wound seemingly set on fire.

I rip my spear out of its shield and sweep its legs, causing it to fall on its back, then I simply point my spear at its throat.

it looks up in defiance for a brief moment but lets out a snort and closes its eyes.

"You know what? I think I'll take you."

I lunge forwards and place my hand on its neck. "Bind."

Its amber colored eyes briefly flash a ghostly light blue, then turn back to amber as a white collar appears around its neck.

"Id: Destroy."

I shatter the world around us, transporting us back to the junkyard.

**Gnoll Warrior Level 60 (Bound)**

'wait... so can I just go in a fucking STEAL an army?!'

A screen appears in front of me with a loud 'ping'

**Leadership Tab:**  
**Current forces: 60/600**

'…'

'don't I only have twelve minions?!'

**Each of your 'minions' have a different cost, the scrap soldiers you can make are weak, but your new Gnoll and your 'Igris' are powerful, so they cost much more.**

**Minions from level 1-10 only cost half a point, as these are weak enough to be simple servants or humans without any supernatural awareness.**

**Minions from levels 11-25 cost a single point, these minions are strong enough to make a (slight) difference but not much more than that, they are about as strong as a regular exorcist so they are mainly meat walls with toothpick weapons, I mean, sure, if their foe was dumb enough to let these score a few hits, they MIGHT be able to take down something a bit stronger, but I seriously doubt it.**

**Level 26-50 minions cost 10 points, as they are probably 10 times better than a regular level 15 shitty scrap golem.**

'fucking fight me'

**Level 51-90 Minions cost 25 points, these are the bread and butter of your army, strong enough to deal with most two-winged fallen and those at the end of the list might even be able to handle a four-winged fallen angel.**

**Minions from levels 91-150 cost 100 points, as they are defiantly 4 times better than the last group**

**You will get a more in-depth explanation of minions past level 151 once you actually get something that strong.**

'…'

**The system has detected an 'Evil Piece' would you like to swap your leadership over to a 'peerage system?' **_**(Yes/No)**_

'what's the differience?'

With a Peerage System, your minions will be a lot stronger, but at a cost of not being able to have as many.

'will I eventually be able to get a larger leadership number?'

**as you grow stronger, and gain more renown, you will be able to command more minions or stronger minions much easier.**

**However, the peerage system also has growth, when using the 'Peerage System', your 'Peerage' may eventually get their own 'Peerages', then those 'Peerage Members' can get their own 'Peerage' and so forth.**

'swap to peerage mode please.'

Please select which pieces you want to give to your bound creatures that you want in your peerage

'fairly simple, Igris is my Knight, and my new gnoll friend is...'

'…'

'what would he be good at? I mean, he was honorable, but uses a shield to fight... system, how many pawn pieces would he take?'

**Your level 60 'Gnoll Warrior' would take a single pawn piece.**

'before I give them their pieces, do I have any mutated ones?'

**You have one Mutated Knight and one Mutated Pawn.**

'may I see all of my pieces really quickly?'

**Evil Pieces: Pawn (Rare) (x7)**  
**Evil pieces allow the 'king' (that is you in this scenario) to transform living creatures into your subordinates, each piece granting a special power to the holder.**  
**Pawns allow the holder to transform into any of the other pieces (Excluding the king) when allowed or when in enemy territory.**  
**Pawns are worth 1 pawn each (Obvious, I know, but it has to be stated)**

**Evil Pieces: Mutated Pawn (Epic) (x1)**  
**Evil pieces allow the 'king' (that is you in this scenario) to transform living creatures into your subordinates, each piece granting a special power to the holder.**  
**This is a mutation piece, a piece which allows you to revive something when normally it would take more pieces.**  
**Pawns allow the holder to transform into any of the other pieces (Excluding the king) when allowed or when in enemy territory.**  
**Mutated Pawns are worth about 6-7 pawn each.**

I reach out with my runic magic and tap on one of my regular pawn pieces then spend the next few minutes copying down everything from the mutated pawn's list.

**Evil Pieces: Mutated Pawn (Epic) (x2)**

"AYYYE HOLY SHIT!"

'…'

'that took most of my mana though... ah well, Igris gets my mutated knight piece and my Gnoll gets a mutated pawn.'

**Please select a name for your pawn.**

"…"

"Jeckel?" I ask the gnoll. "Do you like this name?"

The hyena nods aggressively and kneels along with Igris.

"Then, Jeckel, Igris, welcome to my peerage."

**Please note that all of your scrap soldiers will be unbound if you do not place them in your peerage.**

'…'

**You can get around this by demoting them to level 1 'Scrap Servants' do you wish to do so?**

'yes.'

Igris and the now named Jeckel glow brightly for a couple seconds, then dim a few seconds later, returning to normal... except for a single thing...

**Jeckel Level 90**

**60500/60500 Hp**  
**24800/24800 Sp**  
**4600/4600 Mp**

**Str 500**  
**Dex 500**  
**Vit 340**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

'a-are these the power of mutation pieces?!'

The hyena raises his spear above his head and cackles madly

I look over to Igris.

**Igris Level 120**

**143000/143000 Hp**  
**51000/51000 Sp**  
**6150/6150 Mp**

**Str 800**  
**Dex 1500 (1000+50%)**  
**Vit 500**  
**Int 30**  
**Wis 30**  
**Luc 10**

'WHAT?!'

"EXCUSE ME?! How the FUCK?!"

Igris places a hand over his chest and kneels before me while Jeckel cackles in the background.

'…'

"I wonder if Mittelt would like a spot in my peerage?" I mutter quietly.

"Annnyway, Igris, you are in charge, Jeckel you are second in command, Keep the girl safe, and keep my home safe, anything else is up to you."

Igris gives me a single nod while Jeckel rapidly nods almost spastically

"I have a couple more days to get stronger, and I'm feeling like a good level seventy-to-seventy-five would be golden."

"…"

"Did I just fucking pun?-"

* * *

**Oh wow I have made almost 0 progress on chapter 6 excluding what I did ages ago... FANTASTIC! Hiatus time! (Tbh i really wasn't expecting this to gain this much attention...)**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Useless:**  
**"Another weak gamer fic**  
**YOU should have the boosted gear, not the retarded fuck"**

**.**

**Cool beans. If you don't like it, leave.**

**.**

**Hinp: " Why did he get dragged into the Raiser fight? It makes no sense at all."**  
**.**

**Rias is selfish and wanted to abuse Tomas' 'call me if something important happens.' To get her out of her wedding, maybe even convincing him to join her peerage.**

**.**

**Guest 001: "I just feel I need to say this, but the rune ability is bullshit and the character isn't yawing it to its full potential, for example...**  
**Energy Bow: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A simple string-less bow that creates arrows out of light and is able to fire them from a string that is also made of light.**  
**Deals 500 damage per successful hit, *3 to devils and other Unholy creatures**  
**Cool... now take the five hundred, replace it with three and vice versa, then take a few 0s from other places and tack that onto the three and then delete "devils and other unholy" and you have;**  
**Energy Bow: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A simple string-less bow that creates arrows out of light and is able to fire them from a string that is also made of light.**  
**Deals 30 damage per successful hit, X500 to creatures."**

**.**

**I will admit, he isn't using it as much as he should, but I have also stated several times that he cant make things THAT op, he is limited, like how he couldn't edit the mana tear, stamina fruit, and phoenix plume.**

**.**

**Fenrir-kun: "I think that Booster Gear works more like temporal level ups instead of a stat multiplier.**

**Everyone have their stats based on level and class like a classic RPG and to level one needs experience so game wise Booster Gear increases the base experience points that Issei haves and gives temporal level ups after being multiplied giving the temporal increase of his overall stats. But the experience required to level up escalates a lot per level so four boost that are basically x16 of the actual experience that Issei haves is only equal to 2 or 3 levels and requires far more boost to get into following levels.**

**In that manner makes more sense on a video game. Balance Breaker is basically hax of more level ups that one use to no grind time."**

**.**

**Do you realize how annoying that would be to calculate?**

**.**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clash of the Immortals

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

I dive out of the way of a group gnolls that try to skewer me.

'this is... annoying...'

A large gnoll in the back points and cackles at me, sending every other nearby gnoll into a frenzy, he has better armor than the rest and has a large greatsword that is being held in one hand.

**Gnoll War Boss Level 70**

**83325/83325 Hp**  
**3950/13950 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 300**  
**Dex 300**  
**Vit 230**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

This guy is nothing like Jeckel, Jeckel had honor, I actually think he might be the only gnoll with honor... must be some sort of random event or something.

I am forced to leap back once more as the gnolls charge me.

Another reason why this guy is annoying...

**Gnoll Warrior Level 60 x8**

**39025/39025 Hp**  
**7300/7300 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 312 (250+25%)**  
**Dex 312 (250+25%)**  
**Vit 130**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

He buffs the other gnolls...

'let's just finish this off and go take a nap.' I mentally sigh.

**[Addition!]**

That was in fact, my second addition.

With a single swing of Hellbrym, I unleashed a MASSIVE wall of flames that nearly instantly kills all of the gnolls in front of me, their scrap armor and spears ACTUALLY melting along with some of the buildings just because of the heat.

I swing my sword again, launching another wave of fire, wiping out the last 6000 or so hp the warriors had and bringing the health of the warboss dangerously low.

I speed over to him and remove its head from its body with a simple swing of Hellbrym.

"Id: Destroy."

**You have leveled up x8**

**You have gained: Yen, Scrap Armor x29, Healing Potion x4, Mana Potion x4, Stamina Potion x6, Dull Gold Earring x14, 10 Bars of Mithril, Broken adamantine Greatsword x1**

**Stamina Potion (Uncommon) (x6)**  
**When drunk heals 5000 Sp**

**Mana Potion (Uncommon) (x4)**  
**When drunk heals 5000 Mp**

"eh, I could probably very easily get to a higher level than this, but I just can't be bothered right now." I yawn as I pop back into the real world.

I sit down on one of those poolside chairs outside my home, just under the small overhang that keeps the morning sun off of me.

I yawn.

'hm... should I do something Azazel never could? Make an ACTUAL sacred gear? Wait... is the downfall dragon spear an actual sacred gear? It can be handed off to other people, so it could just be called a powerful magic item... but it has a balance breaker...'

'hm, let's go over the traits of a sacred gear then, 1: Sacred Gears have some sort of 'balance breaker' that allows their abilities to be pushed to the limit, such as the boosted gear's scale mail which erases the cooldown of Issei's boosts... 2: Sacred gears are bound to a soul, and taking it from them would kill them... this is where Azazel's downfall dragon spear falls short... though I suppose his also doesn't have the ability to 'grow' as much as regular sacred gears... I mean, the downfall dragon spear has the soul of a DRAGON KING in it, and at most it can just create barriers... admittedly these are fairly strong barriers, but I expected something more.'

I summon a couple items into my hands.

"Hmmmm..."

**Energy Bow: (Epic) (x1)**  
**A simple string-less bow that creates arrows out of light and is able to fire them from a string that is also made of light.**  
**Deals 500 damage per successful hit, *3 to devils and other Unholy creatures **

**Energy Scythe (Epic) (x1)**  
**A small tube that when activated creates a large scythe of holy energy Deals 800+Str damage per successful hit, *3 to devils and other Unholy creatures**

**Energy Barrier (Epic) (x1)**  
**A small talisman that creates an energy bubble that blocks some magical attacks.**  
**Can be activated for 1000 Mp**  
**Blocks 500+(Int+500%) Per Bubble**

I pull out a twilight healing sacred gear crystal.

"HMMMMMMM-"

* * *

**Divine Retribution Sacred Gear Crystal: (Exotic) (x1)**  
**A crystalized sacred gear created by Tomas Jones when he thought 'Hey, why don't I make this fucking dumb op thing' and then he did... when you crush this gemstone in between your fingers, you will gain the ' Divine Retribution' skill, allowing you to heal yourself and allies' wounds, summon a bow of light that shoots bolts of pure holy energy, create light barriers, and summon a large light scythe in your hands, it also increases any light damage you do by 100% if you had a way to naturally use light beforehand.**

I look at the white diamond with a grin before abruptly standing up.

"Oi." I announce my prescience as I go inside to the fallen angel living with me who looks to have only just woken up and is sitting at my small dining table.

"Mn?"

"Want to join my peerage?" I ask.

"Mn, maybe later." She tiredly responds.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" She shrieks after processing my question for a few seconds. "You are a d-devil now?!"

"Nope." I cheerfully deny. "I just have a peerage bound to me!"

She stares blankly at me for a couple seconds. "How, when, why, and more importantly... H-HOW?!"

"You said how twice..."

"I KNOW!" She screams.

"Hm, if you join ill even give you a never-before seen sacred gear~"

"…"

"…"

"You will probably also grow more pairs of wings if you work under me, you were 'officially' kicked out of the Grigori, right? So, I am literally the only thing keeping the world off your back."

"A-And I'll stay a fallen angel, r-right?"

"hm, maybe." I shrug. "One sec, I'll find out."

I walk over to the window and open it. "Oi Jeckel, you notice anything different about yourself."

The beastfolk pauses for a moment then easily lifts up the frame of a car over his head while cackling, then tosses it behind him.

***THUMP* *CRASH***

I close the window. "To answer your question Mittelt, probably."

"A-and you will really give me a sacred gear?"

"Yep." I nod as I hold up a single mutated pawn. "Here is a mutated pawn, it is worth six-to-seven regular pawns... while the boosted gear is worth eight."

Then I hold up the diamond. "And here is your sacred gear if you decide to accept, all you do is place this in your palm, channel magic to it, and crush it in its weakened state... then you will get the sacred gear inside bound to your soul."

"Y-you are willing to give up a piece that can hold a Longinus class sacred gear f-for me?" She whispers.

"Yep."

She slowly reaches out and takes the piece as I lay it on the table in front of her.

"What do I do?"

I simply take the pawn from her hands and poke her chest with it, causing it to sink into her body.

"You are now my mutated pawn, take your sacred gear now." I hum while gesturing towards the crystal.

She slowly takes the gem into her hands and closes her eyes as it glows a blinding white light.

I cover my eyes for a few seconds to allow the light to fade.

Mittelt now has two golden rings on her right hand, one on her index finger and one on her pinky finger

She turns her hand back and forth while examining the rings. "Is this... a twilight healing?"

"Close!" I exclaim. "It is actually the sacred gear known as 'Divine Retribution' it is a one of a kind sacred gear that does have the ability of twilight healing, but it also can be used to create a light bow, a light scythe, and many bubbles of protective energy... it also should double the damage of your regular lightspears!"

She looks at her hand for a few seconds, then lightly smiles.

***Floomph***

Her wings extend from her back, she pauses briefly as she realizes something is different...

She now has four wings.

***Gasp***

**Mittelt Level 120**

**119000/119000 Hp**  
**68000/68000 Sp**  
**162000/162000 Mp**

**Str 320**  
**Dex 600**  
**Vit 600**  
**Int 800**  
**Wis 250**  
**Luc 10**

"Im... so strong..." She quietly whispers.

She abruptly hugs me. "T-Thank you so much!"

"If you think this is strong, just wait till you promote to queen." I state.

I let out a sigh. "Ugh... I am now the weakest in my little group and that is kind of annoying... I am going to go training again."

"If you want to test out your new powers, just go outside and set up a scrapped car or something." I shrug.

I walk out into the junk yard and disappear back into the Gnoll Id.

'I am going to massacre the city's boss if it is the last thing I do!'

* * *

**You have leveled up x9**

**You have gained: 30,400,000 Yen, Scrap Armor x99, Healing Potions x14, Stamina Potions x11, Mana Potions x15, 44 Dull Gold Earrings, Broken adamantine Greatsword x1, Gnoll King's Armor, Cataclysm, Death's Deflection, Status+.**

I simply drop off the one hundred plus pieces of armor to my scrap servants who are sitting around my crucible forge, and I gave them the order to 'Remove the rust on the armor then melt it into bars' ... that should keep them busy for a couple weeks or so, and they actually look A LOT different than they used to... they are about two feet tall, and some have a hand replaced by a buzz saw while others have a hand replaced with a hammer or welder... they are pretty cool not gonna lie.

I finally take the time to examine my new items as I walk up to my group of three.

**Gnoll King's Armor (Epic) (x1)**  
**A fine piece of armor that grants a racial boon to gnolls wearing it.**  
**Grants the wearer 800 damage reduction**  
**Racial Bonus: **  
**The Gnoll wearing this armor instead gains 2000 damage reduction and gains +100 in Str and Dex**

I wordlessly give the armor to Jeckel who Mittelt is looking at with confusion. "What... even are you?"

"he's a Gnoll." I answer for him as I observe my next item.

**Cataclysm (Epic) (x1)**  
**A spear cloaked in a lesser version of the Bael clan trait, the power of destruction.**  
**Deals 800+Str*2 Damage and an additional 600 Destruction Damage.**

I hand this off to Jeckel as well.

I look at the second to last item

**Death's Deflection (Epic) (x1)**  
**A shield-**

I give it to Jeckel without even reading the rest of it.

**Status+ (Legendary) (x1)**  
**Increases your stat points per level to 7**  
**(Counts retroactively)**

It takes the shape of a pill-

I immediately eat it after figuring out I couldn't runic magic it to a ridiculous number like 100 or something..

**Name: Thomas Jones**  
**Title: Gold Dragon Emperor**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 77: 1.3% **

**35032/35032 Hp**  
**35032/35032 Sp**  
**37503/37503 Mp**

**HPR: 7006.4 Every 3 Seconds**  
**SPR: 2452.2 Every 7.5 Seconds**  
**MPR: 3651.2 Every 15 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 100 (210)**  
**Dexterity: 100 (210)**  
**Vitality: 150 (285)**  
**Intelligence: 235 (255)**  
**Wisdom: 105 (125)**  
**Luck: 100 (120)**

**Points: 239**

In the dungeon, I managed to increase my Str by 10, and I got a skill for it.

**Strong Blows: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**You deal an additional .5 times your strength in damage whenever you land a melee attack.**

'well, this is nice...'

'now, do I just put every single point into intelligence? Make myself a literal god when it comes to magical power and gain like... five abilities?'

'…'

'HELLS TO THE YES!'

**By Increasing your Int to 250, you have gained a skill:**

**Mana Master: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum mana capacity is increased by an Additional 200% and all spells you cast are an extra 100% more powerful. (Stacks with Mana Novice, Mana Apprentice, Mana Adept, and Mana Expert)**

**By Increasing your Int to 300, you have gained a skill:**

**Mind Over Body: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**You may now use your Mp in place of Sp to use techniques and physical abilities.**

**By Increasing your Int to 350, you have gained a skill:**

**Oppress: (Active) (Level: Max) (Cost: None)**  
**You gather your mana into an aura that creates a feeling of complete dread to those weaker than you, it can even unsettle those stronger than you.**  
**You have a greater chance to inflict 'Terror' on those who have less mana than you, less Intelligence than you and have a lower level than you.**  
**You have a chance to inflict 'Fear' on those who have mana equal to yours and up to +25000 more than your own.**  
**You have a small chance to inflict 'Shaken' on those who have much more mana than you. (25001+)**  
**Terror: (Duration 60 seconds) (Chance: 7/10)**  
**Targets lose the will to fight, their physical stats being reduced by 50% and their mental stats by 25%, has a 5% chance to cause the target to be knocked unconscious**  
**Fear: (Duration 60 seconds) (Chance: 2.5/10)**  
**Targets lose 25% of their physical stats, but their mental ones are untouched.**  
**Shaken: (Duration 30 seconds) (Chance: 1/20)**  
**Targets lose 10% of their physical stats, but their mental ones are untouched.**

**By Increasing your Int to 400, you have gained a skill:**

**Additional Mana: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**You now gain +20 Mp for every point of Int you have instead of +5**

**By Increasing your Int to 450, you have gained a skill:**

**Increased Magic Capacity: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Mp is increased by 200% **  
**(this stacks with any other skill of this type unless specifically stated)**

**Name: Thomas Jones**  
**Title: Gold Dragon Emperor**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 77: 1.3% **

**35032/35032 Hp**  
**35032/35032 Sp**  
**163939/163939 Mp**

**HPR: 7006.4 Every 3 Seconds**  
**SPR: 2452.2 Every 7.5 Seconds**  
**MPR: 12787.2 Every 15 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 100 (210)**  
**Dexterity: 100 (210)**  
**Vitality: 150 (285)**  
**Intelligence: 474 (494)**  
**Wisdom: 105 (125)**  
**Luck: 100 (120)**

I look over my mana and let out a small chuckle.

'this world is FUCKED.'

"What's so funny, S-sir?" Mittelt asks from beside me, still slightly awkward with this whole 'peerage' thing.

"Nothing much, I can just crush someone's will to fight by flexing my new magical aura."

"Uh-"

"I even have as much magical power as you now!" I exclaim.

"…"

She looks at me with a bland look, sighs and shakes her head, then walks away, muttering words of "what did I get myself into."

* * *

Rias lost.

How? I don't fucking know! But she fucking lost.

Admittedly, they did do better than last time, Koneko fell like she did in the anime, Akeno managed to best his Queen, but then Riser just abused his regeneration to defeat them all, then Kiba fell to Riser, then Issei as he blocked Rias from a particularly strong fire attack, then Akeno, and Rias surrendered after Riser started threatening to torture Asia.

Though I guess that would mean I did know how they lost... ah well...

I sigh as I look between my three cohorts.

"Do you need something Tomas?" Mittelt asks.

"Well, kind of." I shrug. "Basically, I wanted to warn you all that Riser Phenix is a little pissed because I can do this."

I stick my finger in the side of my head and twist if back and forth before tugging it out of my head causing a brief flicker of fire to come to life on the side of my head.

The action causes Mittelt to cringe slightly.

"So, I wanted to tell you all that we might be teleported to-"

***Fwoosh***

A large orange magic circle appears under us.

"Huh... speak of the devil-"

* * *

We suddenly appear in a large ballroom.

"…"

I cast a slow glance around the room spotting many high-class devils...

"So, why have you kidnapped me from my home?" I ask as I continue my glance around the room. "Riser Phenix."

"Foolish boy." Riser scoffs. "Did you think Riser would forget what you have done?"

"He would have if he knew what was good for him." I deadpan.

Jeckel taps the end of his spear on the tile floor and snarls.

**Riser Phenix Level 150**

**609875/609875 Hp**  
**312375/312375 Sp**  
**225625/225625 Mp**

**Str 1530 (1020+50%)**  
**Dex 1530 (1020+50%)**  
**Vit 1950 (1300 +50%)**  
**Int 750 (500+50%)**  
**Wis 50**  
**Luc 10**

'nothing special all things considering... though him regenerating like 100000 Hp every 3 seconds might be an issue...'

"Who are these two beasts and the girl?" Riser asks. "Are they your... friends?"

"You could say that."

Riser quickly conjures a firebolt and sends it hurtling towards Mittelt.

"STOP THIS RISER!" Rias shouts.

I raise a hand and easily stop the blast on a low-level shield spell.

Mittelt scoffs and Igris' fingers twitch near his sword.

The crowd murmurs slightly.

"Can we take this outside?" I ask.

"I really don't want to stain these tiles with your blood." I hum. "For you to even have the gall to attack me shows you need a little lesson in respect."

We are instantly warped to another space as the doors to the ballroom are thrown open.

"PRESIDEEN-" ***FWOOSH***

I look to the left and right to see Jeckel and Mittelt, then behind to see Igris.

"You three stay out of this." I deadpan.

"You!" Riser shouts. "I have personally made a deal with the Maou, Rias Gremory goes free as long as you die."

"You have stolen my clan trait, and have insulted Riser's pride!" Riser continues.

"That doesn't seem very fair." I shrug. "What do I get if I kill you?"

Riser floats up into the air. "YOU CANT KILL ME! AHAHAH!"

"You know what, never mind, you three have fun~" I snap once.

**Bgm: Solid State Scouter [Bardock Theme] - The Epic Orchestra Of Dragon Ball Z**

"Mittelt." I deadpan. "Silence this fucking idiot please."

She nods and steps forwards.

"You have my permission to do _that_ by the way." I state as I look towards Riser who is floating in the air with his hands above his head, conjuring a massive ball of fire easily as wide as a bus is long.

"What's wrong child?! Sending one of your friends to die in your place?! How pathetic you coward!" Riser shouts.

A small piece of the fire orb splits off from the main body, roughly a foot across, and launches towards Mittelt at great speeds.

She simply swats it away with a backhand, causing it to arc away from her and detonate a couple hundred feet to the right of her position.

"Wh-What?" Riser asks. "That much power should have been enough to easily defeat a normal mage?!"

Mittelt raises her hand towards him and smiles. _"Promotion: Queen."_

The ground around her shatters as her magical power nearly doubles, her smile slowly transforming into a devious smirk as two rings appear on the hand she is holding forwards, one on the index finger, and one on the pinky.

***Vmmm***

A large, pink, recurve bow appears in her hands, the front jagged and spiked while the back is clean and smooth, with a simple twitch of her fingers, a thin beam of light connects the top to the bottom.

Her index and pointer finger and still pointed at Riser as she grips the bow with her thumb, middle, and ring fingers.

"Crimson Arrow."

A wicked spiral red arrow appears in the bow as she pulls the light string back, Riser scowls and decides to launch half of his created fire orb at her.

"Oh?" She smirks as the ball slowly hurtles towards her. "Taking me seriously now?"

"Obliterate." She states as she releases the arrow.

The arrow is fired off with a sonic boom, it shines brightly as if it was a star, then makes contact with the fire orb and cleanly punches its way through the demonic fire with a flash, causing the giant orb to split into four clean pieces as a horizontal line and a vertical line are drawn on the orb of fire, the hole the spear traveled through being the focal point, then it explodes... violently... causing hot air to ruffle my hair and Jeckel to cackle madly, seemingly on the mindset of 'big boom, me likey'

The crimson arrow continues on its path and pieces into Riser's chest, causing him to cough and wince in pain as the light boils his demonic blood.

Riser scowls and launches the other half of the orb at Mittelt, but she simply shoots blue arrow at it, the arrow sinking into the attack before suddenly creating a barrier that appears around the attack and causes it to explode prematurely, the barrier getting utterly obliterated, but still doing its job of destroying the attack before it could reach its caster.

"Igris. Take him out of the sky."

**[BOOST!]**

A black gem in the middle of his chest flashes and he disappears, reappearing behind Riser who is slowly turning his head to look at him.

I gave Igris a Twice Critical by the way...

Igris slashes through Riser, knocking off easily about 1/8 of his health in a single attack, then, in the blink of an eye, he does it again... and again, then he finishes his combo with a kick that launches Riser into the ground, as gravity slowly reclaims him and he falls back to stone floor of our arena, landing in a crouch as he re-sheaths his sword.

"Jeckel, you can have fun as well."

Riser, now fully regenerated after his brief fall, sits up only to get his head exploded by another crimson lance of light, his body getting split down the middle by the invisible waves of wind that carve a cross or an X into whatever they hit, he screams in pain from the light and writhes on the ground for a moment.

"KYAHAHAH!" Jeckel laughs as he slides to a halt in front of Riser, Promoting to queen in his regular language of barks and laughs, he stabs his spear forwards, his arm but a blur, and punches three, six, nine, twelve... eighteen entire holes in Riser's torso in the blink of an eye, but sadly, his Stamina seems to have run out... Though, Riser's regeneration seems to be slowing down... could it be that my regeneration is actually superior to his?

"All of you fall back. It's my turn to shine." I state with a small grin as I slowly walk forwards, Igris disappearing and re-appearing behind me, where we started this fight, Mittelt letting out a small sigh and frowning and Jeckel letting out a small whimper as he was content with stabbing Riser... repeatedly... then he just simply blurs over to the left of Igris, Mittelt doing the same.

'you know... they are about four times my speed when I am in my base form... and, well, Igris is like ten times, twenty easily if he boosts... which is still active by the way...'

**Bgm Shift: Dragon Ball Super - Mastered Ultra Instinct | Epic Rock Cover**

"Riser~" I hum with a massive smirk. "You are a fucking idiot."

I create a small bead of fire in front of my hands, and it seems to be flickering between black and gold, my body doesn't seem to be able to decide if being the gold dragon emperor takes priority or being some regenerating shadow phoenix.

I flick the small orb and send it hurtling towards Riser, creating a large explosion that sends a wave of heat at me, and Riser seems to be mostly fine afterwards, my damage must be less than Mittelt's or Igris'.

"Mn... that didn't do as much damage as I wanted it to." I frown.

my frown is replaced with a large grin. "So, let's try it again."

Fifteen small orbs of flickering flame appear above my palm, then they launch at the downed Riser who is slowly getting to his feet.

A large explosion that sounds like firecrackers on steroids echoes throughout the arena, blasting me with more heat- that is intense enough to cause my golden aura of protection to become visible- and causes the ground to rumble and shake.

I hold out my hand, summoning a golden spear to my hand, then I point the tip towards a flickering fire that is steadily transforming back into a torso.

***Bweeee***

The tip of the spear glows bright white before a beam easily as tall and wide as a human is blasts out from it towards the limbless torso who has only just regenerated their head, and it simply erases all of the progress back to a full body and turns him back into a single basket-ball sized flame.

'two...'

His body starts to reform again, but I simply blast it again with the colossal holy beam of light.

"Three." I hum.

His body slowly returns at a MUCH slower pace- ***BWEEEE***

"Four~" I hum as the beam reduces him into a flame about the size of a candle's.

A magic circle appears on the ground in front of him, a small girl suddenly flaring to life in front of the small speck of flames as she holds her hands out beside her. "Stop!"

The light from the tip of my spear dims slightly.

"…"

"What?" I ask.

"S-Stop! No more! This fight is over!" Drill girl, Ravel Phenix exclaims. "Any more and you will kill him!"

"Yeah... that's the p- ***Inhale***"

I simply close my eyes and snap.

**Bgm: End**

***Exhale***

I pause for a moment... then snap again... this time snap having a different meaning.

"Are you fucking dumb or something?!" I deadpan. "If I happened to be weaker than him, he would have tortured me to death! That _bastard _you are protecting gave up his bride to have a chance to fucking kill me? And ooooh when the weak little human- who has much better regeneration than you fucking birds- turns the tables and is about to make the phenix family one family member lighter you appear all 'waaah don't kill my big brubber' WHERE WAS ALL THAT EMOTION WHEN HE TRIED TO FUCKING MURDER ME EH?! HYPOCRICITAL LITTLE SHIT!"

"And doooont get me started on the complete and utter travesty that allowed your arrogant, little, insignificant brother to pull a human from the human world in order to kill him for 'disrupting his honor'- which he had none to begin with as he sucked face with another woman in front of his- at the time- fiancée- which is getting into another entirely so let's go back to my original point-"

I pause for a moment. "Where was I?"

I blink. "Right, the teleportation thing- The fact that I was drawn here doesn't piss me off! It should, but it doesn't, what pisses me off is the fact I was forced to fight something that I wouldn't give more than enough time to scoff at- for literally NOTHING, I was drawn here, against my GODS DAMNED WILL to fight your utterly INCOMPITANT brother and told to fight him to the death to save someone who's personality I don't care for! Why should I fucking bail her out?! I am just a damned mage! Let her pawn up there who sold his arm to a dragon do it! Riser got the reward of killing me, but what do I get for giving this fuckboy my time of the day?"

Ravel looks like she is about to start crying.

"Admittedly, the satisfaction of killing him would be pretty worth it, I hate people who think they are all that, lording their powers over the weak and in general being a massive douche, but now you are even denying me that?"

"So, what of it, drill girl? What is your brother's life worth?"

Riser seems to be mostly reformed, excluding his arms and legs that is, but luckily, he seems to be unconscious.

"And yes, this is now a hostage situation with your brother's life on the line? What of it?" I ask. "He probably would have done the same with me to guilt Rias into becoming his fiancée again."

"And besides." I shrug. "He attacked my bitch, my mech, and my doggo."

"OI! Fuck off!" 'Bitch' shouts in the background.

A tear runs down Ravel's cheek.

"A-Are you crying?" I narrow my eyes from the twenty or so feet of distance between us.

"N-No." She sniffles.

"Ugh." I scoff. "I wanted to stay pissed but you ruined it Mittelt-Two-Electric-Boogaloo, now I am just tired..."

I let out a long sigh as I walk over to my peerage members then look back and give a cocky smile. "TIRED OF ALL YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"BAZINGA!"

And with that, a large magic circle forms under us, beautifully crafted to be the reverse of what dragged us here which I was crafting during my rant... it is wonderous what you can do with over four HUNDRED points in intelligence... then with a simple flash, we are gone, reduced to atoms- no wait... we are just back in the human world.

"You are fucking INSANE." Mittelt states, her arms drooping slightly.

"Yeah, prolly." I shrug. "Why else do you think I keep you around, Mittelt? AAAAYE!"

I hold up a hand and Jeckel high fives it.

"…" Mittelt narrows her eyes, but eventually sighs and looks down at the floor as she closes her eyes and shakes her head as if to say. 'my gods Thomas's burn was so damn good'- and yes, I have accepted the H in my name, what of it? But anyways, she probably _actually_ thought something along the lines of 'why me'

"Anywaaays I am going to take a nap now, Mittelt, I am taking the bed today so the couch is yours~."

"Wh- NO!" She exclaims.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Would you like to..." I turn around, holding the tips of my fingers over my mouth and flutter my eyelashes. "Share?"

She freezes with her mouth open in a frown, an eyebrow raised and one eye seemingly open slightly more than the other.

"Pfft-" I laugh as I turn around. "Just kidding~ sleep on the couch jailbait."

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE TWELVE!"

"And?"

"YOU ARE ACTING REALLY WEIRD! RIGHT NOW! LIKE ACTUALLY DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT THAN YOU NORMALLY DO!"

"Mn, I guess I am just in a good mood~" I hum. "I got to scream at people, kick the shit out of the guy that fisted me... through the chest... got to shout some more and show off a little bit~ annnd there's a fucking strange man in my house~"

"Get the hell out before your weird bangs corrupt my house~" I finish with another happy hum as I step around the guy sitting on my couch watching tv, he has blond bangs and black hair, like what a fucking wierdo.

I faceplant onto my nice, soft, and welcoming bed.

"AZAZEL-SAMA?!" Mittelt shrieks from the other room.

"Mh drr cre mf mhs the qmmn f ngnd" I mutter into my blankets.

I raise my head and repeat what I just said. "I don't care if he's the queen of England"

"I am tired of the world's shit today, get the fuck out."

"I think your new _boss_ might be bipolar." Azazel scoffs. "Here he was, on top of the world just a moment ago, now he is depressed.

"I just want to nap damnit!" I yell into my pillow. "The creeping realization that I painted a massive target on my back is slowly being realized and I just want to nap, maybe go to a quiet place... like a cardboard box... then I might figure out how to beat Sahelanthropus and saaave the world."

"…"

"I am emotionally, mentally, and physically drained, don't you fucking judge me ero-man... I have had a looong day." I grunt.

_"You must be pretty confident in your power to be talking to the head of one of the three factions in this way."_

"No, I am just too interesting to you for you to off me, can you get out now?" I groan.

"Well, fuck." He looks over to Mittelt. "He has me there..."

* * *

**Welll well well, I finally finished this... now time to go into a coma for a year or so~ anyways, I have thought of solutions to my 'I-don't-want-to-watch-or-read-dxd-itus' because I mean really, one and a half seasons were enough to break me- oh right... solutions for this... my most loved fanfic... apparently... **

**Solution Numero Uno: Just grab Thomas, Mittelt, Igris, and Sbeve and just fuckin TOSS those buttmunchers into a new universe entirely, and personally, I am thinking One Piece... TLDR: Dimensional Crossover as a vacation and to grab cool shit for Azzy who is most likely going to attempt to hire Thomas for his bullshit. (I probably have enough character-knowledge and knowledge of the plot to finish off with Kokabiel, then tommy boi might just say 'fuck it' and leave under the excuse of 'im grabing cool shit for Azazel'**

**Solution 2: Read the fuck out of several fanfics and sort of just muddle my way through it, gaining inaccuracies, maybe possibly having characters act out of character, possibly forget important plot points entirely, ect~ **

**Solution 3: There are really only two solutions I could think of, so I mean... I guess this one is to drop? **

**Solution 69: is to become a degenerate, pull my shit together, and finish watching dxd, but seeing as how I have a serious procrastination disorder, I am blessed with too many ideas that are glorious, have 0 fucking talent and ability to stay with something for more than 10 chapters apparently (Remnant Gamers were the exception and I am hoping that LITS is as well. Which... is sort of my solution to this as well so I mean- wait... I will just add another solution just give me a second-**

**Solution Prime... which is going to happen anyways, this will just let me work on it MORE: Work on 'Remnant: Life In The Shadows', a Rwby fanfic that has aspects from dxd as in the races and Sacred gears, the latter which won't be showing up for a while... it follows one 'Sean Chro' a smol and innocent vampy boi as he goes out into the outer world for the first time in his life, meeting friends, enemies, and possibly being starstruck immediately by the concept of a gun. Basically, it is a Rwby Au that is a massive mashup of tons of universes in a *Hopefully* neat way... and by neat, I mean clean... not 'oh wow, that's so neat!'… though I mean... I hope it is 'neat' as well... and I mean... I am putting the most work into it out of all of my other fanfics, but... it just isn't doing that well :c **

**ANNNYWAYS~ I have rambled on long enough, so no guest reviews this time... also I haven't seen the older reviews for this in like a month... So I mean, see you in the next update that may or may not actually happen! **

**It'll prolly happen.**

**anyways, i'm Flame, and this has been my ted talk~ i am really fucking tired right now.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Reject Your Reality!

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

He's not going to let me nap... is he...

"You do realize I basically ignored your last five paragraphs, correct?" I grumble as I slowly sit up.

"I assumed that was the case after you didn't react to me saying that I was thinking about strapping you down to an operating table and seeing just what exactly makes you tick." He hums.

"Mhm," I scoff as I slowly get up. "What the fuck do you even what Azazel?"

"After watching about... say half... of that Riser debacle I decided that I should offer you a job~ you know... considering you painted a massive target on your back and all~"

"And how much counts as half?" I ask as I move to the kitchen where Jeckel is standing menacingly with his spear.

"Cute dog." Azazel snorts as he looks to the tip of the spear and leans forwards slightly. "Hn, well kid, 'About Half' is up to the point where little Mittelt here showed off a never before seen sacred gear and proved to be a lot more powerful than she used to be say... seven days ago?"

He looks to Igris next- specifically the red grapefruit-sized orb of crystal imbedded in his chest- who is also standing there menacingly as well, hand gripped against the large great sword on his back. "Well, that's an interesting twice critical... and how the hell did you even give an animated armor not alone sentience but a sacred gear?!"

"Hn." I grunt. "Well, I am kind of surprised you noticed the twice critical thing... that is what I call a 'quad boost', basically, it is a regular twice critical on steroids, allowing two boosts, each doubling his power as if he had the boosted gear."

"Interesting..." Azazel hums. "That would mean that this has never been seen before as well... though, I suppose I could just pin this under a 'Twice Critical Subspecies'…"

He looks over to Mittelt. "You on the other hand..."

"Summon your sacred gear."

Mittelt flinches at the sudden attention on her and shakily looks over to me.

I shrug and simply nod once.

She raises her hand and with a flash, two rings appear on her fingers, only to flinch as Azazel grabs her wrist and observes the rings closely.

"These look like a... twilight healing? But what about the light powers and shields?"

"Hn, I don't really know if I want to reveal that secret to you, Azazel, it would be sort of foolish to tell you about my 'main ability' yeah?"

"'Main ability'?"

"Oh right... I didn't even get touched once by that douchebag so I didn't show off ANY of my abilities... save for a low-level shield spell and fireballs... and a spear that kept repeatedly vaporizing Riser without any real resist- oh wow... he got fucked up, hm? I didn't even bring out anything remotely dangerous for him... well shit."

"You defeated a high-class devil effortlessly?" Azazel asks as he finally releases Mittelt's hand.

"I mean, the only thing special about him is his regeneration, and if I assumed correctly- which I am fairly sure I did given the fact his sister jumped in to stop the match- a phenex, not to be confused with a phoenix which is probably a lot stronger with better regeneration, can only regenerate from nothing five times before they are permanently snuffed out... even Mittelt could probably do it and she only has four wings." I answer.

"Four-"

"Yes, four." I Scoff. "She's gotten much stronger in the past seven days, her sacred gear is just part of it... not only does it allow her to shoot her spears of light from her bow, which increase their damage quite a bit due to the speed they are fired, but it also regularly summoned light spears are about twice as powerful as normal, plus she can do the regular healy-thing that twilight healing can do, can create barriers, and even make a light scythe."

"…"

"Scythe?" Azazel asks, his attention turning to Mittelt once more. "Interesting~"

He looks back over to me. "Your 'main ability' is to alter- or god forbid- create sacred gears, yeah?"

"…"

"Am I right?" He smirks.

"…"

"The first assumption is the closest to what it actually does."

"Hah!" Azazel let's out a laugh. "Well, I never really went into trying to alter sacred gears, only creating new ones, but if these are the results you can get from altering them... then maybe I might just take a bit of time to see what I can actually do..."

"Is it safe to assume that you are on my payroll now?" Azazel asks with an almost creepy smirk.

"Not quite yet... I really want to see how this whole devil thing turns out and if I ACTUALLY get anything for sparing Riser."

"Wait... you _spared_ him?" Azazel asks with another laugh. "That's great- ***Snrk-*** I could have sworn you were going to kill him."

"Meh, thought about it." I shrug. "then I ripped into devils as a species so I mean... Lucifer himself might kill me out of spite or something, but if he doesn't and I ACTUALLY get something, it would be a worth-while gamble... but I mean... if he tries to kill me, if you save Igris, Jeckel, Mittelt, and myself, I'll join your group Azazel."

"Hn..." The man sighs. "I suppose I can agree to that, are you still going to join even if you get something?"

"Probably, considering you are the only faction that has reached out to me and HASN'T put me in a death battle seconds after meeting... well, besides the angels, but they are boring." I grumble. "But I mean, out of all the other faction leaders, you have that laid-back personality that I personally think is really nice... like a cool uncle."

"An Uncle hm?"

"Sure." I shrug.

"Well, I guess ill be off, then." Azazel grunts as he walks to the door. "I'll unravel your secrets one day I suppose."

"Until then... don't die, kid."

"It would be hard to do so, but I'll try." I yawn.

* * *

Alright. I regret not sleeping...

All I did last night... was grind runic magic to one hundred, then make the greatest. Skill. ever!

**Wordbank: ****(Passive) (Level MAX) (?)**

I worked waaay to hard on this... and it really shows... basically, what I did, was break down a bunch of skill that I really never use, then add their words to this skill so I can craft my very own skills!

**Word Bank: ****(Passive) (Level MAX) (?)**

**Elements:**  
**Acid, Ice, Electricity, Mana**

**Key Words:**  
**Healing, Spell, Small Arrow, Strike, Your Foe(x3), Create(x3), Shard, Net, Bind, Allows you(x4), Deal(x3),**

**Numbers and damage calculations:**  
**5+(1/10 Int)**  
**50+(Int+250%)**  
**500+(Int+1100%)**  
**250+(Int+500%)**  
**50**

**Skill Levels:**  
**(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: ?) (?)**  
**(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: ?) (?)**  
**(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: ?) (?)**  
**(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: ?) (?)**  
**(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: ?) (?)**

**Effects:**  
**Heal, Channel, Channeled Through Metal Weapons, Strength Required To Break Out,**

**Durations:**  
**Every Second, Per Second, Per Minute,**

'Goodbye Petty Heal, Acid Arrow, Ice Shard, Spark, and Bind... you will be missed.'

Sadly, Runic Magic isn't absolute... the system itself gives my abilities a cost and a rarity based on what the skill actually does, and I can't actually affect the cost or level, at most I can name something, but that's it... I also seem to be unable to target any passive skill I have gained through leveling up my stats... but the active ones seem to be alter-able, not that I would really want to, that is, most of them are extremely good! Its also super finicky in the way that I can't actually create 'complex' words... things like 'the, and, a,' are easily done, I can change things from singular to 'plural' and I can change words to different meanings, Ice to Cold Water, Acid to poison, Electricity to Plasma (which are basically the same thing) and surprisingly enough I can change 'Heal' to 'Cure Disease'.

**Create/Destroy Id: (Active) (Level 30: 54.3%) (Cost: 5 Mp) (Legendary)**  
**Allows you to create a separate space with soulless enemies to slaughter to fuel your endless lust for power.**  
**Current Instant Dungeons Available: **  
**Empty: (Lv 0)**  
**Zombie: (Lv 5)**  
**Orc: (Lv 25)**  
**Beastfolk: (Level 60)**  
**The Underdark (Level 100)**

I gaze at 'Separate Space' and quickly shift it to 'Dimension', then quickly back so I don't break the skill... wait, would that even break it?

"oho... that is indeed interesting..." I mutter to myself.

I spend about twenty minutes crafting a new skill, or at least nearly finishing it.

**[Incomplete Skill] (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: -) (-)**  
**A Spell that allows you to [_] Your Foe.**

'hn... what can I actually do with this?'

I blink as I gain a brilliant idea. 'that... could just work... it's crazy... but... nah, it's just crazy, but a stupidly op kind of crazy that I am going to MILK the hell out of!'

* * *

'well... that was surprisingly easy.'

**Theft (Passive) (Level 1: 62.3%) (Common)**  
**Increases the chance you can successfully steal something by 10%, you dirty, dirty, boy.**

'alright.'

I place my ill-gotten gains on the kitchen counter... literally just a freaking candy bar.

Then I dismantle my new skill, tossing out the last four words as quickly as I can, placing 'increases the chance you can successfully' into the Effects tab of my word bank, then quickly twink 'Steal' into my incomplete skill, 'Ten Percent' into my numbers tab, then I put the 'skill attributes' into my skill level tab- which I should probably just rename to 'Skill Attributes' now that I think about it...

**[Incomplete Skill] (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: -) (-)**  
**A Spell that allows you to Steal Your Foe's [_]**

'its not ready yet...'

I look back up to 'Id Create/Destroy'

'removing this last bit of flavor text shouldn't mess with anything, right?'

I smile slightly. 'It looks like it won't effect the skill actually...'

I take the words 'to fuel your endless lust for power.', put Fuel and Endless into the wordbank along with Lust... don't you fucking judge me! Then take power and place it at the end of my incomplete skill, then with the addition of three connecting words, two words from my word bank, and a cool name to go with it, I finally finished it.

**Syphon Power (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 100000 Mp Per Target) (Legendary)**  
**A Spell that allows you to Steal Your Foe's Power upon touch and Transform it into a Crystal, however, some stronger opponents might resist this effect, but that's nothing multiple castings won't solve.**

I simply turned 'Create' into 'Transform' then 'Shard' to 'Crystal', then the skill basically filled itself out after I managed to make something that is actually understandable and cohesive, it also seemed to be balancing itself out somewhat.

"Hn... yes... this will work nicely." I slowly nod.

"Hm?" Mittelt hums from across the table, boredly poking a microwaved dinner with a plastic fork. "did you say something?"

"Nothing important." I mumble. "But you know, I remember something... what ever happened to blue haired fallen?"

"Kalawarner?" Mittelt asks. "Didn't you kill her?"

"No, I sealed her power much like yours then I simply tossed her out."

"Hn, I don't know then... I hope the bitch is dead!" She exclaims.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in Japan.**

This is all I have ever wanted...

I smile happily as I look across to my boyfriend, we have been dating for nearly a month now, and I am just so happy that I needn't hide my wings, hide my magic, hide that I am not actually human...

My hand reaches up to my neck and gently brushes over the place my silver runic 'tattoos' reside, tracing each with a finger as I follow the slightly cooler skin.

Maybe if I ever go back to Kuoh... I should thank that strange boy...

* * *

"Mn, yeah... if she didn't come back after a week or so, she is probably dead..." I hum. "Ah well... you win some, you lose some."

**The Perimeter has been breached.**

**The Perimeter has been breached.**

**The Perimeter has been breached.**

**The Perimeter has been breached.**

"Welp. We have company..." I frown. "It looks like four people."

"You expected this hm?" Mittelt asks.

"Mhmmm." I hum as I suddenly get up. "Well, I guess I'll go and meet them now."

I simply teleport the 300 or so feet to the entrance of my junkyard.

"Yo!"

I appear with my arms crossed in front of Sirzechs Lucifer himself, his wife, little sister, and... Ravel Phenex strangely enough.

"…"

"Alright, I get you three, but why is she here?" I ask while pointing towards the drill haired girl.

"We will get into that in a moment." Sirzechs states with a small smile. "It is good to finally meet you, Thomas."

"Mhn." I hum. "I suppose it is finally good to meet you face to face as well, though I would like to state that you didn't make such a good first-impression..."

"Yes, that was indeed a mis-step on my part... I simply wanted to see which was stronger, a Pheonix, or a Dark Pheonix."

"Dark Pheonix, Clearly." I snort. "Even if I didn't just repeatedly blast him with holy energy, I would have easily beaten him."

"I see that now." The red-haired man nods. "That is why we have come here to make amends for my brash actions."

"Okay?" I ask. "Then why is she here?"

"I propose a union, to rekindle the relations between yourself and the devil race." Sirzech's states. "If you will allow it, you are permitted to engage Ravel Phenex."

I slowly blink at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "So, let me get this straight... basically, you made me fight her-" I point to Ravel. "Brother, to get your little sister out of her own engagement, then you turn around, and do the exact thing to her, forcing her to agree to a marriage proposal for the 'good of the race'? She probably doesn't even fucking like me, so why would you force someone into that situation, ignoring how 'well' it went previously?"

"She is the one who originally proposed this to me, actually." Sirzechs announces.

"Hn, well sorry that I thought you were pulling shit then, you must understand when the samples of your race I have seen so far have been a rat centaur, a bratty rich girl who I don't really see in a negative light, just not a positive one and states that she is one of the more 'kind hearted devils', an arrogant douche which proves the prior's point, and a man that enabled said arrogant douche to annoy me to 'sate his curiosity'." I scoff. "So far, you lot don't seem very trustworthy, do you?"

"And that is understandable, the devil race has been rather harsh to you, hasn't it?"

"Mhn." I grunt as I look to Ravel Phenex herself. "And what about you? Why _exactly_ did you agree to this?"

She flinches at the fact that she has suddenly become the focal point of this conversation. "U-Uh- well- I-"

She inhales and looks me dead in the eyes "I feel responsible for what my brother did, and you were right... I should have tried to stop it before it escalated to that level and I want to make it up to you."

"I am going to stop you right there." I hold up a hand with a scoff. "If I am EVER going to marry someone it is going to be because I love them and they love me, I don't want anything to do with anyone believing that they 'owe it to me' or that they have to 'make it up to me.' If you think I am shallow enough to just kneel and marry-slash-bang every single pretty girl who shows up at my doorstep?! I'm not your brother, am I?"

I look to Rias. "And what about you? You haven't said a word since coming here."

She is immediately at my feet, bowing, catching me completely off guard. "Thank you sosososososo so much! Y-you saved me from a horrendous man, and I am in your debt!"

"Okay." I slowly blink. "I will admit, that... completely caught me off guard, but you are welcome."

I my gaze goes over them one by one. "Well, I have something important to right now as I really didn't expect you to show up today, please don't mess with Igris, Jeckel or Mittelt... Igris gets a bit... stabby when I am not around to call him off and he might see you as a threat to his, Jeckel's and Mittelt's general existence."

"Wait-" Ravel begins to say.

"Byeeee~"

I teleport back to my trailer then enter 'The Underdark' ID.

* * *

I smile brightly. 'I have night vision, but I can't see in this pitch black nonsense!'

* * *

I reappear back into the real world after about a day, my level increased massively considering I was fighting things upwards of like fifty levels higher than when I entered, a pool of badass loot safely tucked into my inventory for future dismantling and reassembling.

**Name: Thomas Jones**  
**Title: Gold Dragon Emperor**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 125: 4.03%**

**53460/53460 Hp**  
**53460/53460 Sp**  
**222997/222997 Mp**

**HPR: 10692.0 Every 3 Seconds**  
**SPR: 3742.2 Every 7.5 Seconds**  
**MPR: 17393.7 Every 15 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 100 (150) (210 with items)**  
**Dexterity: 100 (150) (210 with items))**  
**Vitality: 150 (225) (285 with items)**  
**Intelligence: 500 (520 with items)**  
**Wisdom: 105 (125 with items)**  
**Luck: 100 (120 with items)**

**Points: 310**

'ill save the rest of these points...'

Getting my Int to 500 gained me 'Perfect Mana Control'

**Perfect Mana Control: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**Your ability to regulate your mana makes it so you can cast all of your spells at a reduced cost.**  
**10% Cost Reduction to ALL spells.**

I open the door to my shitty trailer and walk in. "Yo, Azazel, I was about to start looking for you."

"Hn?" The man grunts. "What for."

"Mittelt and I are going on Vacation." I hum.

"…"

"Does... the Grigori have Vacation days?" Mittelt whispers to Azazel.

"For stronger members yes." He whispers back before looking to me. "Listen, brat, you haven't even gone to work one day, you seriously can't expect to miraculously have tons of vacation days-"

"You can come with." I shrug.

"What I mean to say, is that you are going to want some good sunscreen, a cooler, and a hand held video games console." Azazel states.

"Oh, we wont need those where we are going!" I smirk.

"…"

"Well, we might need food and drink depending on where we end up..." I mutter under my breath.

"That's... Ominous." The cadre class fallen angel snorts.

With a simple wave of my finger, runes appear and disappear, reforming some of my skills.

Gone is 'Create/Destroy ID' and 'Teleport' and in its place is...

**Demensional Travel: (Active/Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%) (Cost: 200,000 (180000) Mp)**  
**This skill allows you to travel in between dimensions without a care in the world, you can travel in between worlds you have been to with no issues, but traveling to a new world you have never been to before forces this skill into a cooldown that can range from thirty seconds to several years. But, on the plus side, whenever you leave a dimension the timeline is paused, so immortal powers for the win!**

**Cooldown: [Ready to be used]**

**Worlds:**  
**Dxd **  
**[Random World]**

A literal rip in reality forms beside us and I gesture to the portal. "Hop in!"

"…"

Azazel tosses Mittelt into the portal.

"You bitch-" And that is all she can get out before she is completely sucked into the portal and muted.

"See, she is totally fine." i state while pointing to the alleyway she landed in.

"Hn, alright." Azazel hums as he picks me up by my upper arms and walks through the portal with me in front of him.

"Not very trustworthy, are you?"

"You don't live to four thousand five hundred and thirty-six by leaping into EVERY rip in reality you see, brat."

"That's fair." I shrug. "Can you put me down now?"

"Sure, Sure." He scoffs as he drops me... onto Mittelt's prone form.

"Ow" she grunts under me.

I stand up and look around, revealing that we are in an alleyway.

"So, kid, where did you take us?"

"I don't really know yet..." I mumble.

**Cooldown: 01:11:03:06:23:59:37**

**Worlds:**  
**Dxd **  
**Bnha**  
**[Random World]**

I narrow my eyes at the cooldown. "Alright, I know where we are, and do you want the good news or the bad news."

"Good?" Mittelt asks as she slowly stands up.

"We have hopped dimensions and the time in the previous world has stopped for as long as we are here... well, I suppose more accurately we will just re-appear the exact moment we left..."

"Dimensional... travel?" Azazel mutters. "You aren't talking about going from hell to the human world, are you?"

"I am talking about going to a 'Separate' world entirely with new rules, laws, and powers, one where Angels, fallen, and devils most likely don't exist." I smile. "And we got a good one..."

"A good... one?" Azazel mutters.

"Sure, let's just take a short walk out of this alleyway and I'll show you~"

"Wait, kid... you said that there was good AND bad news..."

"Well, the bad news is that we are forced to stay here for... it looks like two years, only then can we hop to another dimension or go back to our old one, but I am only forced to say in a realm for an extended amount of time once as I 'attune' to it, then I can leave and come back at will once my power comes back."

"Two years?" Azazel grunts and scowls slightly.

"Think about it, two ENTIRE years without paperwork allowing you to study a new world, learn about the mystical genetic powers there and possibly even gain ideas for future artificial sacred gears!"

He loses the scowl. "Huh... that does sound rather nice..."

We walk out of the alleyway to see an absolutely beautiful streets flanked by cherry blossom trees to see a MASSIVE man the size of a building standing on metro tracks, he has an angular face that looks sort of like a shark's face and pointed triangle ears holding back his brown dreadlocks "GRAAAAARGH!"

Azazel raises an eyebrow and looks to me, then I simply point to the crowd, many of which are recording him on their phones, some of them having 'deformities' like horns, tails, claws, and some even have wings.

"GRAAAAGH!" The large villain roars as he swings his arm, cleaving through a transmission tower and sending the top half hurtling towards the ground where it is caught by a large muscled man.

Then a line of water appears in front of the crowd, blocking them from getting too close. "Everyone, please stay back! This area is far too dangerous!"

"Brat... did you put us in a comic book?" Azazel asks.

"Pretty much... here, about eighty percent of the population have a certain power called a 'Quirk' it comes in three main types, Mutation, in which your body is permanently altered, mostly upon birth, so if you are unlucky, you could have a cactus for a head, or on the other side of the spectrum, gun hands... Transformation, which could range from shapeshifting into animals to hardening your body to a substance harder than steel, and finally, emitter which is basically if you have to turn it off and on, like some can create explosions from their hands, or they can control objects with telekinesis... those are the most common because it covers a broader group of quirks than Transformation and Mutation..."

"Interesting..." Azazel hums with his hand on his chin. "And the remaining twenty percent?"

"CANYON CANNON!"

A large woman rockets over us, kicking the huge villain in the chin and knocking him unconscious.

"They are 'Quirkless' and tend to kill themselves because people with powers get chosen over them at jobs... cactus head or no quirk? Most companies will choose cactus head every single time... most quirkless are also horridly bullied during school, and the teachers do basically nothing... now, that would definitely change if they had a quirk, but as it is now, quirkless are beaten, taunted, treated as having an actual disability even though they are perfectly healthy."

"You know... this world is starting to sound a little worse." Mittelt scoffs.

"Well, don't even get my started on 'quirk marriages'." I snort.

"Let me guess, these powers are genetic, right?" Azazel asks.

"More or less." I shrug. "Quirks are capable of mutating into something that doesn't resemble either parent, but they mostly stick to a sort of baseline template sort of thing... your parents have a fire and ice quirk? You might get the ability to control hotter fire than your fire parent, or you could get the ability to control the temperature of object, maybe get the power to control steam, or god forbid both fire AND ice."

"Hi there everyone, I'm Mount Lady, and you don't have to worry about this _bum _anymore~" the giant woman winks as she looks back towards the crowd.

"You know... you were right... I did need this." Azazel mutters as he lecherously stares at the giant woman's… rump.

"Here, villains run rampant, causing destruction wherever they go, power corrupts after all, but how do you stop rampaging villains? With heroes of course! There are thousands of hero schools around the planet, each training the next generation of heroes..."

Azazel smirks lightly.

"So, what are you going to do first?" I ask.

"I am going to the library... figuring out the history of quirks might be pretty interesting..." He mumbles as he cups his chin and begins walking

"Neat, Mittelt, you want to come with?" I ask slowly following behind.

"Sure... it sounds more interesting than standing around out here..." She scoffs as she crosses her arms.

"Besides, Azazel, if you ever get bored, you could always try to teach at a hero school, and hell, I might even go out and give a few people altered sacred gears to make it interesting for yourself, you might even be able to have your own 'Sacred Gear' course."

"Oho... I have been meaning to try and teach a couple of brats! These... quirks... and a couple sacred gears might make it interesting... how many do you have in your storage?"

"Like... five?" I mutter.

"That will be enough to keep me from boredom, after all, we haven't even seen Mittelt's balance breaker, now have we?"

"Oh shit, you are right..." I whisper.

"Also, Azazel, before you get any ideas, using your 'quirk' without a license is sort of illegal, but it is sometimes overlooked in some cases of self-defense, but they would probably yell at you for flying~" I hum.

"hrn."

He walks up to just a random man with bear ears on the top of his head. "Excuse me sir, but which direction is the nearest library?"

The guy turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, that's easy." He points behind us. "What you want to do is go that way for about one hundred feet, then hang a left and walk till you see a café with a large cappuccino mascot sign, then turn right at that intersection and walk down that road till you get to a t junction, then it should be right in front of you."

"Thank you." Azazel nods as he turns around.

"No problem." The bear man waves.

"Yeah, this seems like a pretty good vacation, I have got to hand it to you, brat..." Azazel hums as he continues walking as the bear man had told him.

* * *

With Azazel's curiosity sated, and with a simple action of placing sacred gear crystal under the feet of four people later, I return to Azazel who had used some magic fuckery to make it so we actually 'exist' in this world, along with creating a 'hero license' for himself.

"Heeeey Azzy what are you up to?" I hum as I watch him slowly type away on the computer in the corner of the room.

"Seeing the maximum capability of quirks, they are quite powerful, but... not really sacred gear powerful, are they?"

"I mean, Quirks basically have their own balance breaker as well." I hum.

"Hn?" Azazel hums.

"It's called 'awakening', through specific situations, a quirk can rapidly evolve, such as the ability to temporarily copy quirks might transform into one that allows you to permanently copy quirks, or, if you can shoot fire, you might be able to control that fire after it is created... or something like that."

"And what do you think the strongest quirk is, brat?" He asks.

"One that can steal and gift quirks."

"Is that actually a thing?" He grunts.

"Yep." I sigh. "I mean, I has to be real at some point as quirks are constantly evolving, right?"

"Hn... I suppose..."

"Hey, Azzy, can you get me a building? I have the ability to steal powers in general, so I think I might set up a store... maybe get craft an enchantment that only allows people who really want to sell their quirk can see..."

"Sure, sure... knock youself out." He hums as he goes back to tapping away at the computer, presumably searching for 'All for One' or awakened quirks.

* * *

Mittelt lets out a long sigh. "Tomas... what are we actually doing here?"

"Our own thing, really, I suppose." I shrug. "Azazel doesn't get to teach at UA until next month, then we are both going there as a 'Teacher's Aide' so I mean, that will be pretty fun... but, look around~"

I gesture around my little shop with several crystals of assorted colors contained within glass cases- all fake of course, I keep the real quirk crystals in my inventory- but I modeled each after one in my inventory, so, it just shows how much business I am capable of getting... the illusionary ad on computers probably helped as well, sending people from surrounding cities to my little shop.

"Look at how much we have managed to accomplish!"

I called this place 'Tom's Quirk Trade and Pawn.' That has a fairly nice ring to it, no?

"Hn, right... but... I'm kind of bored..." She scoffs from her seat in the corner of the room.

"Just wait till Azazel gets his job, then things will start to get better, I promise." I yawn while propping my head up on the glass counter with my arm.

The door opens, accompanied by the jingle of a little bell just above it.

"Welcome to Tom's Quirk Trade and Pawn, what can I do for you today?"

"H-Hello." A timid boy that looks about ten or eleven slowly walks into the store, shyly tapping his fingers together. "U-uh- are t-the stories true? C-can you really take away Quirks?"

"Yep."

"PLEASE! TAKE MINE AWAY!" He shrieks.

"Alright, alright." I sigh. "Calm down, before I start I need to know what it does."

"M-My power is to... uh... make people within my presence slowly insane..." He whispers "I-uh- I cant control it-"

"Cool." I hum as I wave my hand, ripping some sort of red essence out of his chest that crystalizes into a large blood red shard of crystal in my hand. "Now, I have taken your power, but as this is 'Quirk Trade and Pawn, you get to decide if you want another power, money, nothing at all?"

"Y-You can give me... powers?!"

"in an equal trade, I would place this quirk at a 'tier... two...' on this chart above me."

I tap the wall behind me with my hand.

**Quirk Trade Rates:**

**Tier 1: Changed Appearance, 50000-200000 Yen, Slightly Increased Body Durability, Largely Increased Lung Capacity, Ect~**

**Tier 2: Slightly increased Strength, Speed, and Durability or moderately increased for only one, 250000-600000 yen, Ect.**

**Tier 3: Moderately increased Strength, Speed and Durability or highly increased for only one, flight, bound weapon, upwards of a million yen, Ect.**

**Tier 4: Superhuman package, Elemental Control, Increased reaction speed (Fast enough to catch bullets), Couple Million Yen, Ect~**

**Tier 5: Powers negotiable.**

"Y-You will really give me... anything from th-that list?"

"Yep. Your quick is pretty powerful if I do away with the uncontrolled aspect so go ahead and pick something from the tier two list, and something from the tier one." I shrug.

"Y-You will give me anything?! Y-You can give me the power to be a hero?!"

"Yeeeep."

"P-Please can you make me stronger! I want to be able to move faster and be tougher!"

"And for your tier one?" I ask taking a moment to look at his stats.

**Unlucky Youth Level 5**

**550/550 Hp**  
**550/550 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 14**  
**Dex 15**  
**Vit 10**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 1**

"P-Please make me even tougher!"

"Alrighty then." I shrug as I wave my finger through the air, creating the runic word for 'Strength, Speed, Durability, and Tough'

The boy flinches as the words rush at him and disappear, briefly appearing around his neck before completely fading.

**Altered Youth Level 10**

**1437/1437 Hp**  
**1150/1150 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 34 (14+20)**  
**Dex 35 (15+20)**  
**Vit 30**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

The boy widens his eyes and looks down at his hands, hopping once and easily clearing two feet. "W-Woah!"

He is fairly strong all things considered, the pro heroes I have seen range from like level forty to eighty, some of the stronger ones actually managing to break one hundred, I haven't seen All Might or any of the higher ranking heroes yet, but I can assume they will be mid one hundreds, and for All Might, maybe cresting three hundred? All things considered, that means that I am the like... second strongest being in this world, second only to Azazel who god forbid is like level one thousand or something fucking ridiculous like that...

"Thanks mister!" The boy exclaims.

'hn... I don't have the heart to tell the kid he probably won't be a 'good' pro hero... maybe just a below average one, but if he trains hard, he might be able to do it... who knows~'

He skips out of the store with a wave and disappears out into the world.

"Uncontrollable insanity?" Mittelt asks. "Kind of weak don't you think?"

"I'll probably just remove the 'un' with runic magic~" I hum.

"You and your overpowered bullshit." She grumbles.

"Yeah, Yeah, can it Mittelt." I scoff. "I don't want to hear it from you miss third-strongest-being in this reality."

"Tch-" she snorts as she looks away.

I blankly stare at the door as I sense someone.

It is suddenly kicked open revealing Azazel. "Heeey kids! I'm baack~"

Mittelt and I both share a sigh.

"Don't look at me that way." Azazel scoffs, Yukata slightly ruffled. "Being a hero is hard work."

"Mhm." I deadpan. "So, how was your day of hero-ing, Azazel?"

"Pretty good all things considering, I bet I'm going to be even higher ranked than All Might if I keep this up."

'Azazel'- that's actually what he chose for his hero name- made his debut about six months ago, and during these short months, he has definitely made a name for himself and has easily made it into the top ten heroes.

"Not gonna lie, being able to let loose like this and not have to alter memories afterwards is really relieving." The man sighs.

""mn."" Mittelt and I both hum, then look at each other, then back to Azazel. ""That's neat.""

Now Mittelt and I actively glare at each other. ""Stop mimicking me, you bitch.""

We both sharply inhale.

* * *

I tiredly hold up my head as I stare at the several large screens at the front of the room.

"Oh, you must be the two teacher's aids Azazel has requested!"

I slowly blink and turn my head to the left and look down to see a rat... dog... bear... thing.

"Am I a ... mouse? Dog? A bear? My real identity is... THE PRINCIPAL!" It grins.

"Mn." I hum disinterestedly.

"Are you not surprised by my appearance?" The mouse asks with a small head tilt.

"I have a dragon somewhere within my head... you aren't that strange." I hum.

"Oh right... these sacred gears... they are all quite interesting." The mouse nods as he hops into a car seat to the left of me, causing me to briefly look over to my right to see Mittelt who is leaning on my shoulder asleep.

Azazel seems to be flirting with Midnight in the corner of the room, causing me to stare at him blankly with a frown.

"Right! Let's start!" A voice cheers in the distance, causing everyone in the room to stop what they are doing and focus on the screens in front of us.

"Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run run run, Listeners! You're wasting airtime here!"

On the screen I watch several hordes of people rush into faux cities filled with robots, one certain green haired teen left behind one of the packs, wildly waving his hands as he rushes after them.

'ah. Good ol Izuku Midora... holder of one of the sacred gears I made... well... I wonder how this year is going to go~'

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU BUNCH OF GREMLINS! I probably wasn't going to update this again, buuut it is my most popular fic and it iiiiiis Christmas, so this is my gift to you all! (I'll try to update this more frequently... or like... at all.)**


	8. Chapter 8: And Replace It With My Own!

**I do not own Dxd or 'the gamer' system, Only the oc and any 'new' sacred gear I have created.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

The test went exactly as it did in the anime, Uraraka got trapped under some rubble, then Izuku punched the zero pointer's face off... little disappointed nobody I targeted unlocked their sacred gears, but eh, that's sort of expected... Azazel will walk them through it sometime today.

"Thomas, I'm boooored." Mittelt sighs from the corner desk.

"Azazel's class is going to start in like ten minutes, speaking of which, WHERE IS THE BASTARD?!"

The door to the classroom slides open revealing Momo Yaoyorozu of class 1A in all her glory, she seems to pause briefly at the two people already in the room- and out lack of school uniforms- and raises an eyebrow, she looks to the number on the door, nods, then walks into the room and greets Mittelt and I.

"Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, who might you two be?"

"Teacher's aides purely to keep the teacher on track." I shrug. "He gets a bit crazy when talking about stuff he studies."

"A-And what exactly is this class? I noticed quite a few of my other classmates in 1A didn't actually have this class..." She murmurs.

"I'm going to let Azazel explain it _when he actually decides to show up_." I shrug. "But basically, he's gonna reach into you and pull out things you never knew you had."

Mittelt smacks the back of my head causing my forehead to smash into the desk and ignite into black fire. "Paraphrasing, Thomas."

I sit up with a snarl. "You little-"

The desk is covered in white foam as Momo pulls a miniature fire extinguisher and empties the contents over it.

I glance back over to her. "Thanks for that... it would have been fine if _someone_ didn't decide to break my nose over my desk."

"And before you ask, I bleed fire. That's the correlation."

"A-Are you okay?!"

"Regeneration... sort of like a Phoenix."

She seems briefly caught off guard by such a powerful 'quirk', but she shakes it off simply nodding once before going to sit down at the front of the classroom as another person walks into the classroom, its just a green haired cinnamon roll who squeaks as three pairs of eyes lock onto him and speed walks near the back of the classroom.

Next, is a black-haired girl with long earlobes who smiles at Momo and sits beside her.

Then a girl with pink skin, pale horns, and black sclera walks in and sits down beside me with a grin, asking things like 'hey, who are you? Why aren't you wearing a school uniform, you look young, how old are you? Ect~'

Then, finally, a boy with spikey red hair and a large grin comes inside and sits next to the girl asking me questions.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Thomas, I'm a teacher's aide, I'm twenty-one, did you just say 'Ect' as a question, and yes."

I chose these five because, well, Midoria is the main character, Mina and Jirou are top tier waifus, fucking fight me, Kirishima earned by respect against Rappa, and well... I sort of just walked past Momo on the street once... she was the first person from 1A that I met so I thought. 'eh, why not?'

A group of three enter the room causing me to briefly pause, they appear to all be people from 1B, we have Itsuka Kendo, some pale girl with blue eyes, dark circles under said eyes, and short white hair that covers half of her face, that one green haired girl which can split her body into thousands of pieces if I remember correctly, then after them, Uraraka enters as well and smiles at Izuku, waving slightly before trotting over to sit next to him.

'I... didn't give them any sacred gears...'

'one two... three four five... six... seven... eight... nine?!'

'…'

I share a glance with Mittelt and she looks just as confused as me.

'what the fuck?'

Azazel walks into the classroom with a cup of coffee in one hand and a clipboard in the other, he sits down at his desk with a bit of force, causing his chair to swivel around and roll slightly to the left eventually stopping to face the class.

"…"

"Oh... you're all here early..." He murmurs to himself, but with the quietness of the room we all clearly hear him.

He lays down the clipboard and takes a drink of his caffeinated and bitter _hate_ liquid and looks over all of us. "Well, I suppose we should start early then, don't want to waste precious time, now do we?"

Izuku mutters in the back of the room. "T-The number three pro hero AZAZEL?! H-he appeared last year and has rapidly ascended in the rankings!"

Azazel picks up the clip board again, glances at it, then puts it down and nods. "Alright, I suppose I should explain what this class is about, but, beforehand, I am going to tell you all, you may **not**, speak about what we are teaching here... well, for the first few month at least until we go public with this... the only other people you may speak to about what you learn here, are currently within this room, well, I suppose the principal some of the other teachers are on that list as well, but they can't help you with what I teach here, so you should probably just use them to figure out where myself or my two aides here are," he gestures to Mittelt and I causing me to wave a hand and Mittelt to nod. "but otherwise, you can't tell ANYBODY about this."

Momo raises her hand.

"Yes, ponytail girl?"

"You mentioned that some teachers know about this... which ones exactly do we go to if we had any issues?"

Azazel glances over his clipboard "You nine are from Class 1A and 1B, correct?"

A murmur of confirmations passes throughout the class.

"Then, you may go to your home room teachers if you need anything, 'Blood Hero' Vlad King and ***Snrk-* **_Eraserhead_ just to be clear."

"My next question is this, 'what is so important that it demands so much secrecy'?" Momo asks.

"Well, kid, the thing about this class," he tugs the loop of a whiteboard cover downwards and lets it go, causing it to rocket upwards and reveal the board which has the word 'Sacred Gears' written in bold text on it. "Is going to be teaching you how to use your sacred gears."

"…"

"What?" The entire class basically echoes.

"Maybe explain what exactly a sacred gear is?" I deadpan.

"Hn, right, you all wouldn't know exactly what a sacred gear is... I'm used to people being on the same page as me..." He mutters.

"Basically, if I had to simplify it, Sacred Gears are second Quirks that you have had since birth, only certain people have them, and they are a lot rarer- and much more powerful than regular quirks... and each is normally manifested as an item or some sort of physical trait that can be turned on or off like glowing eyes, or energy wings..."

"A-A second quirk?" The class practically stutters.

"Yep, and sacred gears have been around much longer than quirks, which is probably why they are stronger... if you look back in history books to great warriors or kings, it's probably safe to say that they had a Sacred Gear."

"W-Well what can sacred gears do?" Izuku asks, now invested fully in the class as its about 'quirk 2 electric boogaloo'.

"What can't they do?" Azazel asks with a shrug as he stands up and starts writing on the board. "Sacred Gears, much like Quirks, come in several different types in my understanding..."

He writes down a category on the board. "State Change Sacred gears are the most common, purely because that much like Emitter Quirks, the scope of their abilities cover a larger demographic, every 'State Change' sacred gear has the ability to change the 'state' of a user or another person/object. This can range from stealing power from enemies with punches, to healing an ally, to boosting your own power by a large margin."

He gestures to me. "Thomas here has a State Change sacred gear."

"…"

"That was your que to summon it by the way, considering I know what it actually does and has no threat of blowing up the classroom." Azazel deadpans.

I let out a long sigh and raise my hand, calling the golden gauntlet to my hand.

**[Addition!]**

The entire class flinches at the sudden new voice, the gem of my sacred gear lighting up as it does so.

"Thomas has what is known as 'The Golden Gear', a sacred gear which adds his own power to itself every time is calls out 'Addition', and he can do it several times, basically multiplying his current power by the number of 'Additions' the gear has called out plus one."

The class is reduced to mutters.

"B-But couldn't he beat A-Allmight with that?" Uraraka asks from the back of the classroom.

"Oh, absolutely." Azazel nods. "But sacred gears have limits based on the user's stamina, so while someone like Tomas can handle quite a few additions, someone who is physically unfit or sick might just knock themselves out after trying even one."

"W-We all have something like that?! That's totally MANLY!" Kirashima grins.

"Not quite." Azazel states, trying to cull their excitement before it reaches a point where they would be crushed if they got a twice critical. "Sacred gears range in Strengths as well, I would place Thomas' at high-mid tier by itself, but with him, a low high-tier, you might get a sacred gear that can't even be used for combat like a quill that can be used to write things at range... or a small hammerspace about the size of a desk... it is completely random, but each should be about on par with a quirk."

"W-Wait... his is a high-_mid_ tier?!" Jirou asks. "What the actual hell is a high, high-tier then?!"

"Hrn... well, if I had to pick one out, Divine Dividing... it's not a high tiered Longinus, it is somewhere in the middle with its strength, but it allows the user to cut an enemies power in half and add it to their own... several times... and against several opponents if needed."

"…"

The silence is deafening.

"Aaanyways, back to the several types of sacred gears."

Azazel continues throughout the sacred gear types, having Mittelt summon her's when he got to 'Attribute/Elemental Sacred Gears'

"Alright. Any questions?"

Jirou raises her hands. "How the hell are these things a well-kept secret?!"

"Ah, well, you have to actually unlock a sacred gear, and well, that normally only happens in life or death situations or if you are coached on it." Azazel shrugs.

Izuku raises his hand. "A-And we all have these... powers?"

"Correct." Azazel nods.

The white-haired girl raises her hand. "W-Why are we actually learning about this stuff?"

"Just in case a villain in the future gets Divine Dividing or something like that... you need experienced heroes with sacred gears in order to combat that."

"I'm sorry, sir, but how would we EVER be able to combat something like that 'Divine Dividing' you spoke of?" Momo asks with a raised hand.

"How would you beat All Might if he were evil?" He shrugs. "And we'll get into that sometime next semester, I'll tell you now, but ALL Sacred Gears can evolve, gaining a special transformation or ability called a 'balance breaker', which, as name implies, breaks its balance. Thomas here has already unlocked his, and well, it removes the twenty-five second cooldown in between additions he normally has, plus coats his body in durable armor."

Azazel looks at his watch. "Well, we still have about forty-five minutes, so let's see if we can unlock your sacred gears..."

He stands up. "Follow me, we are going to Ground beta where we can cause a bit of collateral damage if your sacred gears are a little destructive. Thomas, please hand out the guides for me."

I, with a deadpan expression, walk around the class and pass out sheets of paper.

They are pretty simple, we have week one through two dedicated to unlocking sacred gears, then that through the next month is figuring out what exactly said gears do, with a week dedicated to 'name the gears', then for the text three to five months he wrote down 'stamina, strength, and control' training, then he has 'guide to balance break/more training' for the rest of the year.

"You all should try to hone your gears as much as your quirks, don't let one outweigh the other- unless its only power is blowing up large swathes of land, in which case I would say focus on getting it under control but otherwise, your quirks are just as good as sacred gears because you have experience using them."

* * *

We went to the empty concrete city and had the nine students draw straws, the one with the longest straw goes first...

And it appears Momo is going to go first as she got the longest straw.

Azazel nods. "Momo Yaoyorozu, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Alright... Let's just get this over with..."

About thirty minute later, we have a momo with a single glass vial in her hand filled with clear liquid.

"…"

"Huh..." Azazel murmurs as he looks at the bottle. "A creation gear?"

"Open it." He states.

She pops the cork off the glass vial and Azazel sniffs it.

"Its... just water..." He mumbles. "But... holy... water?"

He snaps his fingers. "It appears that you can summon liquids of assorted effects based on your imagination."

"R-Really?"

"Yep... I've seen that sort of ability in blade creation, but never 'potion creation'…"

He casts a glance over to me and I give him a single nod.

Momo seems to be intently staring at the glass.

"Sacred gears are powered by your will, so to get rid of them, you just have to will them away, or the reverse for re-summoning them."

She narrows her eyes at the glass and it disappears, only to reappear filled with a red liquid.

"That... worked?!" She hisses to herself.

"A pretty powerful gear if I do say so myself, you should be able to make sleep poisons, healing tonics, liquid explosives, and other fun stuff."

She nods at Azazel. "Thank you, sir."

He looks back to the class who is looking a little awestruck, it seems that it is finally setting in that they have something like that as well, that it wasn't just a crazy man messing with them for an hour and a half.

"Well, we are almost out of time, so we should probably go back to the classroom before the bell rings."

* * *

Well, two more days passed and we are going to the USJ... the press broke in and class presidents were chosen, so that has been neat. We are just going to learn about the areas, but I know something a little more _interesting_ is going to be happening.

Yesterday and earlier today we managed to unlock most of 1A's gears, excluding Uraraka, and here's the basic layout, Izuku can summon two additional arms on his back and it turns his eyes red, it also makes him more confident and _slightly _more aggressive... that might have been an oversight on my part..., Mina has a cute little acid blob (That can become a bigger angrier acid blob), Jirou has a bird that can mimic all sounds, and good ol Kirishima has the ability to summon armors... he was actually the last one to unlock his gear and as the last one I gave a power to, the next four people are going to honestly be surprises to me, and yes, my hero academia apparently has sacred gears beyond the ones I put in... for some reason... maybe Azazel and Mittelt being here corrupted my 'save file' or something.

I glance over to class 1A's teacher, Aizawa who has been slightly glaring at me the entire time.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you coming with us?" He asks.

I point over my shoulder to Azazel looking at his new phone with a dopey smile.

He doesn't say anything, but stops glaring at me.

We arrive at the USJ about five minutes later and meet with Thirteen, the space hero.

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you!" She grins... at least... I think it's a 'She'?

"I-its thirteen." Izuku gasps. "The chivalrous pro who has rescued tons of people from disasters across the world!"

"YES! T-Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka grins.

"I can wait to show you what's inside!" The pro says as she gestures to the building.

"This is gonna be awesome!" The group mutters.

We walk up the stairs and make out way inside, Kirishima muttering about how this looks like an amusement park.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, ect~ I created this facility to prepare you for differient types of disasters! I call it the Unforseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it the U.S.J."

"Hey... shouldn't All might be here already?" Aizawa whispers to thirteen as he walks over. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually, he did too much hero work on his way to school this morning and used up all his power." Comes the quiet response of Thirteen. "He's resting in the teacher's lounge

Azazel is just staring at the fountain.

'ah. I see. He can sense that bullshit a mile away, hm?'

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Aizawa sighs. "The clock is ticking, we should get started."

"No, we shouldn't." Azazel states with a frown as the lights flicker, the fountain's water pressure dropping for a moment and a small purple circle appearing in front of it.

Aizawa slowly turns his head and widens his eyes as the dot expands into a full blown portal about forty feet in diameter.

Azazel lets out a sigh as waves upon waves of people slowly pour out of the portal.

"Aizawa we will stay here with the students... they have a warp quirk user so they are probably going to try and split us up. We need you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Oh, sweet." I hum.

"Mittelt, you heal anyone who gets injured." The man commands.

"Right."

"I thought we were going to be rescuing people..." Kirishima mutters as he begins to step forwards.

"STAND BACK." Aizawa snaps. "Thirteen, Azazel, we need to get these children out of here."

I slowly walk forwards. "I'll hold off the villains."

Aizawa's eyes widen. "You're insane! We should just get the students outside! The alarms have been taken down due to some sort of interference quirk, if we get outside, they shouldn't be able to harm us."

I smile. "And what if the ones outside don't work? Even if they do, the villains will just try again later, perhaps when we don't have an alarm on our side..."

"Let him go Aizawa, I have full trust that he will be able to stop this... in fact, brat, do the thing."

"The thing?" I ask as I turn back to look at him. "Really? For them?"

"No chances." He growls.

"Fair enough." I shrug as I continue walking forwards.

'put all of my points into Vitality.'

**Due to your Vitality reaching 200, you have gained a skill:**

**Durable: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Hp is increased by 100%**

**Due to your Vitality Reaching 250, you have gained a skill:**

**Thick Skin: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**You reduce damage taken by your Vitality stat*5.**

**Due to your Vitality Reaching 300, you have gained a skill:**

**Pacing: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Stamina is increased by 100%**

**Due to your Vitality Reaching 350, you have gained a skill:**

**Retributive Skin: (Passive) (Level: Max) (Golden Gear Perk)**  
**Anything that hits you with an unarmed strike or natural attack (Like a bite, sting, claw, or kick) when you are in your balance breaker takes 5% of the damage dealt to you as retribution damage. (Toggled: On)**

**Due to your Vitality Reaching 400, you have gained a skill:**

**Brick Wall: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**You are extremely hard to knock over, you count as having 2 times your strength stat for the purposes of 'feats of strength' (Picking things up, resisting attacks that try to pick you up ect~)**

**Due to your Vitality Reaching 450, you have gained a skill:**

**Built Like a Tank: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Your maximum Hp and Sp is increased by 200%, and your Sp Regen is once more cut in half, you now regenerate 10% of your Sp every SPR.**

I take a deep breath.

Then breathe out.

"Balance Breaker."

The golden gear appears on my hand and rapidly climbs up my arm with a hiss of steam, it covers my torso then quickly extends to my other arm and down my legs, a tail-like structure appears on my back in between two jet thrusters and a helmet slowly forms over my head.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Golden Gear Scale Mail!]**

With a bright flash the jets on my back ignite and I launch myself from the top of the stairs at high speeds.

The gem at my chest cries out as I make my way down.

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

My speed increases as I become a blur.

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

**[Addition!]**

I land with a loud crash, creating a massive crater, winds from my descent blowing a couple of the villains away and causing them to land hard on the tiled floor.

Shigaraki seems to lean forwards slightly and scratch his neck. "Who are... you supposed to be?"

**Bgm: Red Riot Theme (Stop them with Full Power) [Quality Extended] - My hero Academia**

"I'm Thomas." I grin as I point at my chest. "and I'm here to kick your ass."

"Tch-" he looks over the villains. "Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

I stand there and let them shoot me for a couple of seconds, the bullets plinking harmlessly against my armor.

"That won't work." I deadpan as I slowly walk forwards, terminator style.

One of the bulkier villains rush forwards and strikes me in the cheek, it doesn't even tilt my head as I continue walking towards Shigaraki, the man stumbles back, cradling his hand as he let out a shout, having broken it when it collided with my helmet.

**Thomas Jones Level 125**

**128250/128250 Hp**  
**128250/128250 Sp**  
**222997/222997 Mp**

**Strength: 2460 **  
**Dexterity: 2460**  
**Vitality: 750**  
**Intelligence: 520 (8020)**  
**Wisdom: 125**  
**Luck: 120**

I let out a pulse of my magic causing several of the villains attacking me to drop down to the ground, unconscious and everyone save for the Nomu- which is probably too stupid to be effected- grow pale as sheets, some surrender, others shit themselves and flee, Shigaraki glares on, a slight shiver to his legs.

"N-Nomu... k-kill this _monster_."

The beast blurs forwards and slams its fist into the ground where I was a couple milliseconds before.

"Fast and strong... but I'm faster and stronger..."

**Nomu: (All Might Destroyer) Level 250**

**1711000/1711000 Hp**  
**885000/885000 Sp**  
**-/- Mp**

**Str 2000**  
**Dex 2000**  
**Vit 2800**  
**Int 0**  
**Wis 0**  
**Luc 0**

I step into its guard and land a haymaker right to the side of its face, my eyes widening as its health doesn't decrease even a point, hell, it hardly even moves, only sliding back an inch.

This seems to calm Shigaraki. "You fool, it was made to fight All Might! What makes you think you, some hero _nobody_ who I haven't even heard of can even make a DENT in my precious nomu?! Of course, you caught me off guard with that killing intent... you are well trained, but even YOU can do nothing against the Anti-Symbol of Peace!"

"Nomu was created with shock absorption! You stand no chance!"

"Is that right?" I ask, grinning under my helmet as I land another punch to its cheek, only to quickly back away as it slams its fist down.

I sweep one of its legs as slide in between them, causing the beast to faceplant.

I leap into the air and impale it through the back with my tail thing as I smash my feet on its back, then leap back as it quickly stands and tries to backhand me.

I land and use the thrusters to dash forwards and under its extended arm, then it repeatedly strike it with my fists right in the ribs, creating several ripples in its flesh.

'I... cant even lower its heath with my punches? The only time it took damage was when I stabbed it... and it has already easily healed that...'

I hop back as it smashes its fist into the floor, using one hand to wipe my metalic face armor.

"If this was made to fight All Might..."

I activate my buffs, increasing my strength to just above three thousand and my dex...

**Dex: 4260**

**A skill has been developed through a specific action:**

**Mana Fist: (Active) (Lv 1: 0.0%) Cost: 1000 Mp**  
**Add your Int to Melee damage.**

**A skill has been developed through a specific action:**

**Unarmed Mastery: (Passive) (Lv 1: 0.0%)**  
**Increases your Unarmed Damage by 10% and your unarmed attack speed by 2%**

I draw my fist backwards, the golden metal glinting from the overhead lights. "THEN ILL HAVE TO GO BEYOND EVEN WHAT THE SYMBOL OF PEACE CAN DO!"

I disappear and reappear past Nomu where it suddenly reacts to three blows, a loud explosion following behind as I break the sound barrier.

**Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**

**Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**

**Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**

I glance back at it to see that the blows have moved it quite a bit, its body twisting in the air, barely touching the ground as it spins on one foot to face me.

**Nomu: (All Might Destroyer) Level 250**

**1711000/1711000 Hp**  
**777208/885000 Sp**

"You said it was shock absorption... not nullification! So that means there's a limit to what he can take, right?!" I grin as I whirl around, grabbing its arm mid-swing, then I spin him around and fling him across the USJ.

The jet thrusters on my back ignite and I am off with another sound shattering boom, I make it to the Nomu just as he nears the wall of the USJ and land several bone snapping punches on his torso.

I crash through the wall and land in the parking lot, I glance to the side and cross my arms over my chest as I weave through the nomu's punches, it seems like they DID get outside... neat.

I drop to the ground and sweep one of its legs, then smash it back against the building with several quick kicks, it bounces off the concrete wall, but I send it back through with another punch.

My Mp goes to near emptiness as I steal both of its important quirks and slip the large nearly watermelon sized gems into my inventory, then it lands in a heap right next to the quickly retreating Shigaraki, no longer regenerating and with several pieces of rebar through its limbs pinning it to the floor.

The warp gate slams shut behind Shigaraki as he takes one final glare at me. "You... _cheated._"

"Come back with two and maybe it would have been a challenge!" I laugh.

**Bgm: End**

**You have leveled up x12**

I spend the next two or three minutes using my enhanced speed to blur around the U.s.j. and write 'asleep' on people.

I walk out of the USJ with my arms crossed, still in my balance breaker form, tail swishing behind me.

The students have grouped up a couple hundred feet away from the door.

I walk over to them, arms still crossed.

"You have fun, brat?" Azazel scoffs.

"Oh yeah, that black bird thing was tough as shit... I could see why they were confident in it beating All Might... Shock Absorption, Super Regeneration, and even speed and strength near All Might's! Of course, he still would have won, but it probably would have been close... and he wouldn't have come out... unscathed..."

"And what of the villains?" Aizawa growls.

"The bird has a couple pieces of rebar through its limbs and it isn't regenerating anymore, and most of the rabble have been knocked unconscious, sadly that one guy covered in severed hands and the portal user escaped while I was knocking around the bird.

'Tch- damn..." He growls. "We might have been able to capture them if we went in there to help."

"Don't trouble yourself about it... they're bound to start shit again... we'll catch them then~" I yawn, bringing up a gauntleted hand to my covered mouth. "And besides, losing two out of three hundred or so, that's still a Ninety Nine point four capture rate? I'd say that is pretty good."

I walk over to the seven sacred gear users, Mittelt included, and cross my arms again. "Are you all okay?"

"Y-Yeah! We're all absolutely fine." Izuku stutters.

"The way you leapt down there to fight them all was MANLY AS HELL!" Kirishima grins as he pats his arm.

"Pretty armor." Mina hums.

"Yeah... it's pretty neat..." I shrug. "Shame I had to hold back a little bit."

"Y-You held back?!" Jirou winces as she rubs her ears, the several sonic booms probably getting to her even when she wasn't using her quirk.

"In destructive potential, yes I did, but in speed or strength, not really..." I state. "I have a beam attack which could have probably vaporized the entirety of the USJ if I used it."

"W-Wow." Uraraka whispers.

"it is incredible that you are able to hold speed and power comparable to All Might... that in and of itself is impressive." Momo slowly nods. "I fear that even with the most explosive mixture I can think of, my power wont even come close to scratching yours."

"I mean, yeah, mine's a combat type, yours is more based around utility." I shrug. "it happens~ you could probably make a healing potion to use on Midoria... his quirk might shatter my armor, who knows... plus you could probably make some sort of strength or speed drink... that would also be pretty useful..."

"Uh, hey, I know this might sound weird, but... can I punch you?" Kirishima asks.

"You'll break your hand." I state, grinning under my helmet.

I hold my hands out to my side in a 'here I am gesture.'

"Have at it! Only one punch though... don't want to bloody your knuckles too bad."

"Alright! Here I go!"

His hand hardens as he draws his fist back. ***KRANNNG***

A sound much like a mallet hitting a bell rings out from my chest plate, Kirishima widens his eyes as his hand visibly cracks and he quickly brings his hand back to cradle it, hissing an 'Owowow' under his breath.

He looks up to see that he didn't even put a scratch on it. "It's like I didn't even touch it! Hell yeah! That's so freaking MANLY!"

I make my armor disappear with a thought and cross my arms over my chest again. "Mittelt, can you heal his hand, please."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighs as two rings appear on her hand and a warm green glow envelopes Kirishima's hand.

"I'm going to go take a nap or something." I yawn as I turn around abruptly and walk over to the bus. "Mittelt, make sure that none of them die if I missed a couple villains."

She gives me a thumbs up.

A figure crashes into the ground about one hundred feet behind me.

I glance at it- "Oh... it's just All Might."

Then I simply shrug and continue on my way.

* * *

**You know, I realized that... FUCK. I should catch up with my hero academia illegals and that my hero academia movie... but, I'm sort of fucked at the moment, after my surgery my keyboard feels a little foreign to me, but considering I am constantly lightheaded whenever I even SIT UP or turn my head, that's understandable. Tldr: I'm probaby dying... ah well, it was a good run.**

**PS: I'm better now, but there was a time where i was unable to work on ANYTHING, so i might be just a little bit behind on my stories... this one has been done, i just haven't posted it until now.**


End file.
